Please Don't Leave Me Edward Cullen Love Story
by SpoiledAngel1721
Summary: Celeste's dad is dying of cancer and it's hard on her and her sister Maria. How will she cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Please Don't Leave Me (Edward Cullen Love Story)**

**Chapter 1**

I was living with my dad in Forks Washington. He was very sick and dying of cancer. And it killed me inside to know that. My sister would be living with us just to help out my dad while i'm at school. I was already enrolled in Forks High school, junior year. So today would be my first day. "Celestia get up for school." "Ok Maria."

I got up, got dressed, brushed my teeth and did my hair. I grabbed my cell and went to school. I was a little nervous knowing it was my first day. After I arrived at the school, I went to the office for my daily schedule. "Hi I'm Celestia Storm, I'm new here." "Oh yes, here is your schedule." The lady behind the desk gave it to me and I took it. "Thank you."

As I walked out of the office I looked at my schedule. _**1. Algebra 2. Health 3. English 4. Gym 5. Lunch 6. History 7. Art 8. Biology.**_I was walking the hall until this kid saw me and spoke. "Hi I'm Mike, Mike Newton, you must be new here." He held out his hand and I shook it. "Yeah, I'm Celestia Storm but you can just call me Celeste. Hey do you know where Algebra is?" "Yeah, just follow me; we have all the same classes together."

So I followed him into Algebra and he took a seat. Since the spot next to him was already taken, I sat in the only empty seat left in the class which was in the back of the room next to this girl with black pixie like hair. I took my seat but with everything going on like me being a new student and my dad dying, I wasn't a talker. "Hi you must be new here, i'm Alice Cullen." "Yeah, i'm Celestia Storm, but you can call me Celeste."

"So Celeste, how do you like it here so far?" "Ummm...it's ok I mean this is my first class on my first day. So i'll probably know by the end of the day. But chances are, I won't be staying long though." "Ohh, well hey, we should talk more after school. Do you have Skype?" "Umm yeah." "Great we should talk!" "Sure, I guess." Class dragged on and minutes passed before the bell rang. So I got up and followed Mike to my next class which was Health.

I sat alone and doodled in my notebook until I heard a chair get pulled out from the table. I looked next to me to see this cute guy sit down next to me. I looked away and continued to draw until the teacher walked in. "Ok class, today we will be talking about diseases and what causes them. First of all, just raise your hand if you know somebody who has cancer." I raised my hand and spoke, tears forming in my eyes. "Umm excuse me, can I be excused from this class, I'm not feeling too well." "I'm sorry to hear that Celestia. Ummm can someone please take Celestia to the nurses office?" Mike rose then. "I will." He came, helped me up and walked me to the nurses office.

The tears started to come out then. "Celeste, what's wrong?" "I don't want to talk about it." Then we made it and Mike went back. "Hello dear, how can I help you?" "I feel a little dizzy. The teacher mentioned cancer and I had to leave. It's hard for me to hear or talk about that because my dad is...is...dying from cancer." I burst out crying. "I'm so sorry, I'll contact your English teacher, try to get a little rest. I'll tell her know you won't be there for class today." "Ok, thank you." Then I drifted to sleep. Almost 2 hours pass before I woke up. "It's lunch time, you should try to go and get something to eat." "Ok thank you." I left and went to lunch, sitting by myself until this girl Alice from Algebra sat next to me.

"Hey Celeste, you ok?" "I'm fine." Then the announcements came on. "Celestia Storm please report to the office immediately, I repeat Celestia Storm please report to the office immediately; thank you." I got up and went to the office. "Hi I'm Celestia Storm, is something wrong?" "Your older sister Maria called and just told me to tell you that she is with your dad in the hospital." "Oh my god is he ok?" "She didn't say." I burst out crying fearing the worst. "Why don't you go up to the hospital, I'll call your teachers." "Thank you." I walked out of the office and called my sister"

"Maria is everything ok?" "No, dad is barely holding on." "Ok i'll be their shortly." I hung up and cried my eyes out whispering to myself. "Please don't die, hang in there, please dad." I went into the lunchroom and saw Alice with what looked like her brothers and sister. So I walked up and tapped on her shoulder, then they all looked at me. "Celeste, I'm so glad you're back!" I shake my head crying even more. "What's wrong?" "I have to go, Skype me." "Ok but I was wondering, can I meet your dad tomorrow?" Tears fell faster. "I should go." Then I left, going out to my car and driving to the hospital.

I went into my dads room and saw Maria there. I went in and sat down next to her. We talked for a while until I heard beeping go to a dead line. Doctors ran into the room doing everything they could to bring him back while me and Maria just left the room. A few minutes pass and a doctor walks up to us shaking his head. "We did everything we possibly could but he didn't pull through. I am so sorry for the loss of your father." Me and Maria burst out crying. A few minutes pass before we stop. "Celestia, since you're under 18, you're going to move in with me up in Phoenix." I just nodded my head. "We'll leave in a week." "Ok."

We then left the hospital going to our cars and driving home. After we arrived, we just went inside and Maria was the first to speak. "Lets give him a proper burial and have a funeral. It'll just be you and I." Eventually three days pass and we had the funeral. After that I stayed home from school the next three days to try and calm down. I was very heart broken and depressed at the loss of my father. I would never leave my room, not even to eat. I was never hungry and the thought of losing my father was very painful. Specially to know that in life, you only get one father and mother but in my case I only got one father. And now that he's gone, Maria is all I have left. But eventually Maria came in. "Celestia, please go to school today today, we leave tomorrow." "Ok."

It was hard, every time i went to sleep, I would hear those words over and over and over again. "He didn't pull through." So i decided not to sleep. I got up, got dressed, and went out to my car to drive to school. On my way to school though, I saw headlights of a car coming my way. I tried to swerve to avoid the collision but it didn't work. The car still crashed into mine. My air bag deployed to try and prevent serious injuries and damage to my head. As I tried to move, I couldn't. My head was throbbing in pain and my leg and arm hurt. My right arm was fine so I got out my cell and dialed 911. "Hello 911 what's your emergency?" I got into a car accident and I can't move, you have to help me." "Ok ma'm, can I please have your name?" "Celestia Storm." "Ok Celestia, where are you, do you know where you are at?" "Near Forks high school. Please help me." "Ok Celeste, stay calm, medical units are on their way now." "Thank you, please hurry."

A few minutes pass and medical units arrive. One guy came over to me then. "Ok ma'm, i'm going to try and pull you out on the count of three ok?" "Ok" "One...two...three." He started to pull me out and I screamed out in agony and pain. "OWWWWWW please please stop I beg of you please stop." Then he did for a minute. "Ma'm, i'm going to try and pull you out again. You're almost out, just a little bit more. On the count of three, i'm going to try and pull you out the rest of the way, are you ready?" I just nodded. "One...two...three." He starts pulling me out again and I scream out once again. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWW." Eventually I was out and I started to cry from the pain I was in. I got lifted onto a stretcher and put in the back of an ambulance. On the ride to the hospital I passed out from the pain.

Time went by and when I woke up again, I was in a hospital bed. A doctor then walked in the room. "Hi, I will be your doctor; i'm Dr. Cullen You have suffered a gash on your forehead and arm. They were both stitched and bandaged up as well. And about your leg, it's broken. We had to set the bone and put it in a cast. The cast has to be on for about a month." "Oh, well thank you. Can I go back to school?" "Of course, but put this boot on so you can walk around." "Thank you." "Would you like a lift?" "No thank you, i'm gonna call my sister." And that's what I did. "Hello?" "Hey Maria, can you give me a lift to the school from the hospital?" "Sure but what happened?" "I'll explain later." "Ok." Then we hung up and I went outside to wait for her to arrive. When she did, I got in and she drove to Forks high school.

When we got there, I went to lunch because judging by the time, gym was over and this is what I had. I went to lunch and walked over to Mikes table to tap on his shoulder. "Hey Mike can I talk to you for a minute?" As soon as he got up he noticed my leg, arm and forehead. "What the hell happened to you Celeste?" "I'll explain in the hallway." So we both went out of the lunchroom and into the hall. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" "Today's my last day here at Forks high." "What why?" "I'm moving in with my older sister upon Phoenix. Please don't make me explain why though." "I won't." Then I walked back in and I saw the Cullen's staring at me. "Oh by the way Celeste, what happened?" "I got into a car accident on the way here this morning." "Oh, well I hope you feel better." "Thanks." "Also I hope you like your new school." "I'm going to miss all my friends that I made. Not many but still." "You should eat something." "Mike i'm not hungry. I have a lot on my mind."

In that moment I walked outside to get some air. After a few minutes pass, I start to walk inside until I bump into somebody. "Oh my god, i'm so sorry." "It's fine." As I stood up to walk inside she saw my face. "Celeste?" "Yeah it's me Alice." "What happened to you?" Then I saw the guy who was in health class with me walk up behind Alice. 'Alice can me and her have some time to talk?" "Sure." Then she went back inside and he came closer to me. "Hi, i'm Edward Cullen." "Oh, nice to meet you, i'm Celestia Storm, but you can just call me Celeste." "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I started to feel hot in the face. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave health before?" "Ummmm...I can't stand talking about cancer." "Why not?" "I just...I have to go." "Wait did I say something?"

He tried to speak but I was already heading to History. Since there weren't many students in the class yet, I went up to the teacher. "Yes Celestia, how can I help you?" I whispered. "I thought you should know that this will be my last day here." "Come here." I followed her out into the hallway where she spoke again. "Why Celestia?" "Well..." I started tearing up. "About 5-6 days ago, my father passed away from c-c-cancer." I started crying my eyes out now. "Since im under 18, i'm moving with my older sister up in Phoenix. I came to school this morning but I got into a car accident. I got stitches on my forehead and my left arm along with a broken leg. I came to school to see my friends one last time." "We'll miss you, but I hope you enjoy your new school and feel better." "Thanks, here you can sign my cast." She got a marker and signed.

As we went back in the classroom she spoke. "Celestia, I hope everything turns out ok. You can take a seat next to Emmett Cullen. Emmett, please raise your hand." He raised his hand and I sat down next to him. I continued to wipe away the tears that kept coming out like a river. I saw a hand reached out towards me holding tissues. I looked and it was from Emmett. "Thanks." "I'm Emmett Cullen by the way." "Hi im Celestia Storm but just call me Celeste." "So what happened to you?" "I was in a car accident on my way to school this morning. Would you like to sign my cast?" "Sure!" I hand him a marker and he signs. "By the way, this is Jasper Hale." "Hi, you can just call me Celeste." I figured that he already heard me introduce myself when I was talking with Emmett, so I didn't say it again. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. I hope you feel better." "Thanks, here, you can sign my cast as well." I handed him a sharpie and he signed.

Before I knew it, the bell rung and I was on my way to Art. I was told to sit next to this girl who had long wavy blonde hair and looked like a model in my opinion; so I did. She kept to herself and didn't talk. "Ok class, you can draw whatever you want today." So I decided to draw whatever came to mind. It was a picture of me my dad and my older sister. "Wow you're an amazing drawer!" "Oh thanks." "I'm Rosalie Hale by the way, but you can just call me Rose." "Oh, it's nice to meet you. I'm Celestia Storm but please call me Celeste."

"So do you like to draw?" "Sometimes." "You should meet my family tomorrow after school!" "Oh ummm...I don't know." "Alice and I will pick you up tomorrow! Is that ok with you?" "I guess so..." The bell rang and the teacher came over to look at my drawing. "Fantastic drawing Celestia!" "Wow thank you!" I started to get up when Rosalie noticed the bandage on my forehead and cast. I handed her a marker and she signed the cast. "What happened to you Celeste?" "Car accident this morning." 'Well feel better!" "Thank you." "So what class do you have next?" "Bio; my favorite subject!" "Oh, well have fun!"

Before I left I told the teacher that i'm transferring schools and that I wouldn't be back. But i'll try to visit. Then I left and headed towards Bio. When I entered the class, Edwards head shot up then saw my leg and forehead. As I went to sit down I stayed quiet. But of course, he spoke up. "Why is there something white on your arm?" Then what looked like the white bandage from my forehead was on the table. So I covered my stitches and raised the hand not in use. "Yes Celestia, what's the problem?" "I have a cut on my forehead that has to stay covered; but the bandage fell off and it won't stay on." "Ok please go down to the nurse."

So I did as she said. I went down to the nurse and got a new bandage put on. When that was done, I left and went back to Bio. "Hey, are you ok?" "Yeah." I winced and put my fingers near the bandage and he stared. "Umm...numbness is probably wearing off." Then he looked confused. "Remember when I wasn't in class this morning?" "Yeah, why?" "Well, I was in a car accident on my way to school." "What, are you ok?" "Yeah, i'm fine, just a little sore." "So what kind of injuries did you suffer?" "Well I needed stitches on my forehead and in my arm and as for my leg...well that was broken but is now in a cast." "So that's what the white thing on your arm is, a bandage." "Yeah, same thing with my head." "Well I hope you feel better." "Thanks. Would you like to sign my cast?" "Sure." I handed him a marker and he signed.

The bell rung and while walking out of Bio, I bumped into Alice. "Celeste? Oh my god, where were you earlier? I missed you." "Umm the hospital." "What? What happened?" "Car accident." "Oh my god are you ok?" "I'm fine, just stitches and a cast for a broken leg." I handed her a marker and she signed my cast. "Can I take you home?" "Well, i'm gonna need a ride! Plus you can stay for a while and meet my older sister." "And your dad to!" I went silent holding back tears that flooded my eyes. We went out to Alice's car and got in as she drove to my house.

"Is something wrong Celeste?" "What? No i'm sorry it's just that I get emotional when i'm asked about my dad." "Why?" I took a deep breath and released it slowly to try and stay calm. "About a week ago, my passed away from cancer." I was able to stay calm enough that the tears didn't come out. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." "No it's fine. It's just a sensitive topic to my sister and I." Eventually we made it back to my house. "Ummm...can I still come in?" "Of course you can Alice!" When we got out of the car, I took her hand and pulled it and she laughed. It was hard and cold not to mention pale but I didn't care. "Hey Celeste, you gonna tell me what happened?" "Yes but later. This is my friend Alice. Alice, this is my older sister Maria." "Nice to meet you Alice!" "Likewise! Hey ummm, can Celeste come over my house and meet my family?" "Yes, go have fun Celeste but be back by five." "Ok Maria!"

I real quickly gave her a hug, and then we left. On the way to her house I had to say something. "Hey Alice, can I trust you with a secret?" "Yes you can, what's up?" "Well I know I only met him like once or twice but I think I have a crush on Edward!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Don't Leave Me (Edward Cullen Love Story) **

**Chapter 2**

"I think you should tell him how you feel, see if he feels the same way." "I don't know Alice." "Aww come on!" "Ok Alice!" When we walked up to her house, we went in and this wonderful lady came towards us. "Hello Alice!" "Hey Esme, this is my friend Celeste!" "Hello Celeste, i'm Esme Cullen, what happened to you?" "Car crash this morning. I woke up in the hospital and Dr. Cullen told me I have stitches on my forehead, and arm. I also have a broken leg which is stuck in this cast. "Then this guy walks in. "Dr. Cullen?" He laughed a little bit. "You can call me Carlisle. Now how are you feeling?" "Good, my forehead and arm kinda burn right now." "Which means the numbness is wearing off." "Great, well I know what to pick up tonight; my pain killers." "Celeste, you only have a few minutes to stay your sister needs you home." "What time is it?" "Believe it or not, 4:30pm." "Ok, well can you show me Edwards room?" "Yes."

We went up the stairs and knocked. "What do you want Alice?" "Celeste needs to talk to you." Then I whispered. "Alice I don't think I can do this." "Yes you can!" "Hey Celeste, come in." I went in and he came up to me and shut the door. "What do you want to talk to me about?" "Ummm...well...I kind of like you and I was hoping that you felt the same way." "No I don't. I'm not good for you Celeste. So I think you should stay away from me." Tears started to fill my eyes and make everything a blur. "Ok...ummmm...I have to go." I then left the room and went downstairs and Esme spoke up.

"Celeste dear, are you ok?" I went over to them. 'Don't tell anyone but today's my last day here in Forks. I have to move in with my sister who lives up in Phoenix because im not 18." "But I though you lived here in Forks." "I did, until my father passed away from cancer." Tears started to pour out of my eyes. "Thank you for being such a great doctor Carlisle." "It's my job!" "Umm Esme, do you think you could give me a ride home?" "Of course dear. And here's our number if you ever want to call.""Thank you Esme. My sister and I leave tomorrow morning."

Esme and I walked out to her car and she drove me home. Eventually we made it to my house. I got out went up to my room and started to pack my suitcases. That took till 6:30pm. Then I got a shower, got in pjs and came downstairs to find something to eat. But then there was a knock on my front door. So I go to answer it and it's Rosalie. "Hey Rose." "Hey, I see you have your bandages off." "Yeah, I do." "I heard about what happened with Edward. But can you come back over for a while; i'll make sure he stays away from you." "But i'm in pjs." "I don't care." "I'm about to find something for dinner." "Esme will make you something." "Fine; Maria can I go back out for a while?" "Sure, just be back by 9 no later." "Ok thanks!" Then I left.

"Did you take your pain medication?" "Umm...no, I never had time to go pick it up." "Well, lets go now." We went to the store, picked up my medicine and went back to the house. "Celeste, you're back!" Esme came over and gave me a gentle soft hug. "By the way Carlisle, good job stitching!" He gave a slight chuckle and answered. "Thank you Celeste." "Esme, will you make Celeste something to eat?" "Of course! How's pasta with some milk sound Celeste?" "It sounds delicious thank you!" So I sat in the kitchen to watch her cook. Then Rosalie and Emmett walked in and sat down. "How you feeling Celeste?" "I'm good Emmett, can't wait to eat something and satisfy my stomach!" Then Esme sits a plate down in front of me with a glass of milk. "Esme this smells delicious and amazing, thank you so much." "It's no problem Celeste!" So then I started to eat. Within a matter of minutes, I finished. "Esme, that was amazing!" She just gave a slight chuckle. "Thank you Celeste.

"Rose, I have a few minutes left what would you like to do?" "Umm, can I play with your hair?" "If you can work with wet hair, be my guest!" Then she takes my hand and we descend up the stairs. As soon as I saw Edward, I stiffened and Rosalie noticed. Tears started to fill my eyes, remembering what he said. "Rose, which room is yours?" "The one next to Edwards." I tried to go around him, but he wouldn't let me. He would just step right in front of me. "Rose, help please." She held Edward in place while I went around him and into her room. Then she came in and started on my hair. "Ummm Rose, i'm kind of thirsty. It happens when im about to cry." "Hold on, i'm almost done with your hair." A few minutes pass and she finished. 'Ok, tell me what you think!" I looked in the mirror and my hair was french braided with ponytails at the ends. "Oh my god Rose, thank you sooooooooo much!" "Your welcome! Lets go get you something to drink."

As we descend down the steps, and head into the kitchen I froze in the doorway when I saw Edward talking with Jasper. "You know what Rose, never mind, I should go anyway." They both look at me. "Ok well i'll pick you up tomorrow!" I take a breath I and release it. "Rose can we talk?" "Sure." We go outside and sit out front. "What's wrong?" "I'm moving in with my older sister up in Phoenix because im not of age to be living by myself." "What do you mean?" "My dad passed away from cancer." "I'm so sorry." "Yeah, we leave tomorrow morning." "What, so soon but I just met you." "I know. Listen, before I leave, do you think Carlisle and Esme could sign my cast?" "Yeah." We went in the house and they signed my cast. "Come on, let's take you home." We went out to the car and she drove me home. As soon as we arrived at our destination, I went in and straight to sleep.

The night passed by quickly as morning eventually came. I woke up, got dressed and started to load Marias car with my luggage. "Ready to go Celeste?" "Yeah." So we got in the car and drove to the airport. We bought two first class tickets and boarded our plane. As we got we got on and sat down, Maria spoke. "I'm going to enroll you in high school after we get settled in." "Sure, i'm going back to sleep, i'm tired." She just gave a slight chuckle. "Ok, it's gonna take a while, like 1-2 days to arrive so we have plenty of time to waste." So I lean back and fall asleep. As several hours pass, I finally wake up. "What time is it?" I yawn. "It's 3:15pm." I get out my laptop and go on AIM to see Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were online. So I decided to talk to Rose. "Heyyyy!" "Hey Celeste, how are you?" "Well I woke up early to get on my plane but went back to sleep after I was on. But I just woke up now." "Hahaahaha nice. We miss you, when are you coming back?" "Like permanently?" "Yeah!" "Ummm probably not until im 18 which I won't be for a long time. But i'll stop by for visits." "Sweet!" "Did you tell them yet?" "No and I have to go."Emmett wants to go out and Alice ad Jasper are tagging along." "Oh well have fun!"

Then she went offline and I received a message from Edward. "Hello." I didn't want to respond but I did. "We shouldn't talk I mean you're right. I should stay away from you. So please leave me alone." "Wait Celeste." I went invisible and talked to Esme who just came online. "Hey Esme!" "Hey dear, how are you?" "On my plane, I miss you guys." "Awww, well you should come visit sometime." "I definitely will when i'm not busy. I just wish I didn't have to move." "It happens. How would you like to move in with us?" "Esme, you're so sweet, like a mother I never had. But Edward doesn't want me around him. More like stay away from him." "Awww, what happened between you two?" "Well I confessed to Edward that I liked him, hoping he would feel the same. Instead he said I don't feel the same way. I'm not good for you. So I think you should stay away from me." "I'm so sorry to hear that." "Thanks." I decided to make a status. _**Wound up heartbroken after confessing my feelings to a guy I thought felt the same way for me as I felt for him. I should have known it was too early to confess how I felt. I now know that it was all just a big mistake. That I should move on with my life and realize, he's to the one I would eventually fall head over heels for.**_

I signed out and went on skype a few hours later to talk to Alice. "Hey Celeste!" "Hey Alice; I heard you went out, did you have fun?" "Yes, but I wish you were with me. Where were you?" "You wanna know where I am?" "Yes I do." I turned the laptop around and got up walking around the plane showing her everywhere. "Celeste, are you on a plane?" "Yes I am!" "Why?" _***sigh***_"If you can bring Jasper, Emmett and...Edward over to your computer to where I can see them, i'll tell you all at once. The others already know." "Ok." So she gets them and brings them into view. "Ok Celeste, go." "Ok Alice. I am on a plane because I am moving in with my older sister Maria up in Phoenix. I am moving in with her because our dad passed away from cancer and i'm not of age to be living by myself." While talking with them, I noticed that all of their eyes were gold but Edwards which were a solid black. "Oh my god Celeste, i'm so sorry." "Thank you Alice. I should go now." "Wait Edward wants to talk to you." They all left and it was just Edward in view now. "I'm so sorry Celeste about yesterday." "Don't be, i'm just sorry I said anything. As you told me, I should stay away from you. Telling you how I felt was the biggest mistake of my life." "Wait Celeste.." "No Edward, I should go." I then got out of skype.

I went to sit back down next to Maria when my cell rang. When I looked at the callers name it was Alice, so I answered it. "Hey, what's up?" "Celeste, can we please talk?" "Edward?" "Yea, can we please talk?" "No we can't." I hung up and handed my phone to Maria. "Sis, if any of the Cullen's call, answer it. If Edward speaks, just say i'm not in the mood to talk." "Ok and speaking of talk, tell me about what happened to you." "I got into a car accident like yesterday morning. I needed stitches in my forehead and arm and a cast for a broken leg." I handed her a marker i've been carrying around with me and she signed my cast. Then my phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?" "Hi this is Emmett, is Celeste their?" "Yeah she is." "Hello?" "Hey Celeste!" "Hey Emmett what's up?" "Can't believe you're moving." "I know Emmett." "Hey I saw your stitches and they look so cool!" "Thanks but they hurt." "I bet, you ever going to come visit?" "Of course!" "Woooo! Listen Edward feels really bad and he is in his room. Can you please talk to him?" "Fine."

I heard Emmett go up the stairs and knock on a door with Edward answering. "Go away." "Edward, someone wants to talk to you." "I don't care, just go away." "See Emmett, he doesn't want to talk." All of a sudden I heard a door open and close. "Celeste?" "Yeah, you've been wanting to talk?" "Yeah listen, about last night, i'm sorry. I must've hurt your feelings pretty badly. We can still be friends if you want?" "Sure." "So outside of last night, how are you?" "Well the plane ride is boring cause there's nothing to do. My stitches hurt and it itches under the cast. But through all of this i'm kinda happy." "Why?" "Cause I decided to talk to you! Well how was school?" "Boring, where are you moving to again?" "Phoenix." "Oh yeah." "Yeah and school up here is going to be boring cause I have no friends. Plus who knows; I may come visit Forks sometime." "That'd be nice." "Yeah it would, I mean being able to see my friends! Listen I gotta go." "Why?" "I'm gonna get a snack and something to drink. I'll talk you later if you want!" Then I hung up.

"I'm thirsty." "Ok Celeste, what would you like to drink?" "Soda!" "Hahahaha ok!" So she got me some soda with a bag of chips to snack. Eventually, night crept upon us and I dozed off. _**(Marias P.O.V)**_I was about to go to sleep myself until Celeste's phone rang. If it was Edward, I would be honest. I checked the callers name and sure enough it was Edward. So I answered it. "Hello?" "Hi, is Celeste there?" "She fell asleep but i'm her older sister Maria. Can I take a message and i'll tell her when she wakes up?" "Sure ummm.. she said she'll talk to me later. Can you just tell her I called?" "Sure thing Edward." "Thank you." Then we hung up. I put her phone back near her and went to sleep.

_**(My P.O.V) **_Eventually morning came and I woke up. "Morning Celeste!" "What time is it?" "6.30am. Oh and Edward called." I took my phone and called him back. "Hello?" "Hey Edward!" "What's wrong?" "Nothing, I just woke up and my sister told me you called; what's up?" "Getting ready for another boring day at school." "Hahahahaha! Hey i'm sorry I didn't get to call you back yesterday. I kind of fell asleep." "It's fine, don't worry about it. Did your plane land yet?" "No but it should soon. Hey is Rosalie there?" "Yeah, i'll go get her." A minute passes. "Hello?" "Hey Rose!" "Hey Celeste, how are you!" "Good, waiting for this plane to land. Tell everyone I said hi!" "Will do! Gotta go, talk to you after school." We hang up and the announcements came on. "Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts. We are about to land." So my sister and I sit back and buckle in. Eventually the plane lands and we get out.

We load the car with the luggage and drove to the house. When we arrived, it was huge. So we go in and unpack. "Hey Celeste, i'll be right back, i'm gone to pick up your uniform for school." "Ewwww I gotta wear a uniform?" Now I miss Forks even more since I didn't have to wear one to school." She just laughed and left. As I started to unpack, I went on AIM to see if Carlisle or Esme were online since the others were in school. Since Carlisle was the only one online, I talked to him. "Hey Carlisle!" "Hey Celeste, how are you?" "Good, Maria and I just arrived in Phoenix a few minutes ago. Now i'm at her huge house while she's out getting my uniform for school. Now I miss Forks because I didn't have to wear one." "Hahaha! How are the stitches?" "Well they kind of hurt and itch and it itches like crazy underneath the cast." "That means your leg is healing." "Is it ok if I come to visit sometime?" "Of course! We would love to have you!" "I miss you guys." "We all miss you to Celeste." "Thanks, I better finish unpacking. Talk to you later!" "Bye." And then I went offline. I continued to unload my luggage and put it away. About an hour passed and Maria came back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Don't Leave Me (Edward Cullen Love Story)**

**Chapter 3 **

"Hey sis!" "Hey Celeste, try this on." I tried on my entire uniform minus one knee high since I had a cast on. The knee high was a dark red along with my shirt. While the skirt was gray. "Well it fits but it looks horrible with a cast on the other leg." "You look fine Celeste." Then I took it off and out back on the other clothes I was wearing. "I'm done unpacking." "Good, then you'll start school tomorrow." Ugh it's gonna be so boring without my friends. But im so happy to know that this cast comes off and these stitches come out." "Yea, when it's time, we'll go back down to Forks and maybe you can visit the Cullen's for a week." "Sweet! I can't wait. Now i'm even more anxious to go." "Hahahahah I bet! Come on, let's go shopping!" So we left in Marias car and went shopping.

Several hours passed and by the time we got home, school in Forks was already out so I called Edward. Within seconds he picked up. "Hello?" "Hey Edward!" "Hey Celeste, what's up?" "Nothing much, just got back in from shopping with my older sister. Oh and happy because this cast and these stitches come out in a few weeks." "Can't wait can you?" "No I can't!" "Haha how are you?" "Not happy knowing that im starting school tomorrow." "I'm sure it's not that bad." "It's horrible; I miss you and all my other friends." "He was quiet and unresponsive. All I thought was I shouldn't have said that. "I mean that...what I meant to say was...I...i'm sorry, I should go." Then I hung up.

"Celeste we're having an early dinner. Come on in and eat." "Ok here I come." I went into the kitchen and ate meatballs. But before I knew it, night came and I was heading up to bed to lay down until my phone rang. Without looking to see who it was I just answered. "Hello?" "Hey Celeste" "Oh hey Alice, what's up?" "Nothing much you?" "Getting ready to go to sleep. But I was talking with Edward earlier, telling him how school is tomorrow would be horrible because I miss him and my friends. But I felt embarrassed because it just came out of my mouth and when he didn't respond I felt worse." "Awww, would you like me to talk to him?" NOOO!" I basically screamed it and she laughed. "Ok relax, I won't tell. But you get some sleep." "Thanks Alice." I hung up and went to sleep.

When night passed and morning came, I got into my uniform and Maria drove me to school. I had the same classes I had at Forks. It wasn't bad because it was a half day. So every class went by fast. Before I knew it, we were at lunch. I decided to try out for an instrument. I started to try and play the piano and a melody came out. After a few minutes I called Maria to come pick me up. When she did arrive, I got in and she drove us back to the house. "So how was your first day at school?" "Boring; it was a half day and I started to play the piano." Ohh well guess what Celeste?" "What?" "In a few weeks we're going to Forks!" "No way!" "Hahaha, yes way! But it's a surprise, so no telling any of the Cullen's." "Ok yeah, whatever you want!" When we made it back to the house, I jumped out of the car and gave her a hug.

Eventually a few weeks passed by fast and i'm packing for my stay at Forks. And once again, we got first class. "Maria, you do realize i'm still I mu uniform from school right?" "Yeah I know, but who cares?" "True, well i'm gonna call my friend Rosalie." "Don't tell her, it's a surprise." "I won't plus, when we arrive i'm gonna visit Forks high school anyway." So I call up Rose but it went to her machine so I hung up. "Celeste, do you have your other red knee high and saddle shoe with you for after you get your cast off?" "Yes!" Eventually I just went to sleep to get woken up a few hours later by Maria telling me that the plane landed. So I got up, stretched, got my stuff together and left.

Maria and I went to the car and she drove me to the hospital. When we arrived I found out that Dr. Cullen was off today so I got a different doctor. I got my stitches removed and my cast sawed off. Then I put on my red knee high and saddle shoe then left. Maria drove me to Forks high school like I wanted and I went in. By the time I arrived, it was a few minutes before my lunch. So I decided to visit my history teacher even though I didn't have that class till after lunch. When I went in the class, the teacher spoke. "Can I help you?" "It's me Celeste!" "Oh my god Celeste!" She got up and hugged me then offered me to sit down. "How are you doing?" "Im doing great! I mean at Phoenix high, I have all the same classes I had here but I stay afterwards and play the piano. As you can tell, I have to wear a uniform, all the more reason why I miss this school." She just gave a small laugh. "I just got stitches out and my cast off right before I got here." "How long are you staying?" "A week." "Well I will let you go to lunch and i'll talk to you afterwards!" "Ok!"

Then I went to lunch and walked over to Mike's table tapping him on the shoulder. "Can I help you?" "Oh come on do I look that different? It's me Celeste!" "Wow, you do look different." He got up and gave me a hug and everybody stared at us. So then we sat down and talked. "Nice outfit." I had to give a small laugh then. "Mike this is my uniform for Phoenix high. Remember, i'm not going here anymore?" "Oh yea, so what's it like their?" "Ehh I mean, I have the same classes I had here, except without my friends. Oh and I play the piano now!" "That's cool. So what are you doing here?" "Well my sister Maria and I came for a visit so I can see all my teachers and friends." "Wait for a visit? How long you staying?" "A week, then I go back to Phoenix." "Can't you stay longer I mean you just got here and a week goes by fast." "I don't know, I gotta talk to my sister about it." "Ok." Then my phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey Celeste, I got a surprise for you!" "What is it?" Come outside and i'll let you know if you're close!" So I walked outside and found her in a sleek and shiny red Mercedes. "Oh my god, is this mine?" "Yeah!" "Thank you, so much! Hey listen, can we stay longer than a week?" "Ten days, no more." "Fine!" She tossed me the keys to my car and I went in as she wanted to walk home. "What was that about?" "Nothing, my sister just got me a new car. It's a red Mercedes!" "Wow!" Then the bell rang and I went to history.

As the class got started, I talked with the teacher. "So i'm staying ten days now. I really miss it here though. I mean because I have friends here, and I don't have to wear a uniform here." "Awwww! What are you going to do when you turn 18?" "Ummm probably move up here. Hey i'm actually gonna go home, i'm tired." "Ok well it was nice seeing you again!" "I'll try to be back tomorrow if i'm not busy. I mean I have a report to do." "Ok, bye!" The I left. I went outside to my car, got in and drove home. When I finally made it back, I went in and plopped down on the couch and fell asleep. Several hours passed by the time I finally decided to wake up again, I grabbed a quick snack then looked at the time. It was 8:00 pm. "Maria, i'm gone over to the Cullen's." "Ok, have fun!" Then I left and drove to their house at a fast speed. When I arrived, I gave a slight knock on the door... Then Carlisle and Esme answered it.

Carlisle spoke up first. "Hello Celeste!" "Carlisle, how did you know it was me?" "The mark on your head from the stitches. Why don't you come in?" So I walked in and continued talking. "Well you're the first. I went to visit Forks and nobody recognized me." Him and Esme just laughed. "Celeste, would you like something to eat?" "No thank you Esme, I just had a snack before I got here." "The others are up in their rooms." "Ok, thank you Carlisle." I went up and knocked on Alice's door. "Come in!" So I opened the door then went over to her and spoke. "Hey Alice, did you miss me!" She turned around and stared at me. "Oh my god, you're actually here, I can't believe it!" She jumped up and hugged me. "I did, I missed you so much!" "I missed you to Alice." "I'm so happy you moved!" "Alice, i'm only here for like ten days, then i'm heading back to Phoenix." "Well you're spending all ten days with us! And what on earth are you wearing?" "My school uniform for Phoenix high. I know, it's ugly." "You sleeping over?" "It's up to you." "Yes and by the way, I talked to Edward about that conversation you two had." "What please tell me you didn't." "I did!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of her room and to Edwards's door then knocked.

"Come in." Alice opened the door and pushed me inside. When Edward wasn't looking my way, I felt calm until Alice spoke. "Edward Celeste is here!" His head shot up and looked my way. All of a sudden, my face felt hot. He walked towards me and embraced me in a hug which shocked me. "Lets talk." Alice left the room and now it was just Edward and I alone. Then Edward guided me to his bed where I sat down. "Celeste, Alice told me everything you told her. About how you felt embarrassed by what you said about missing me and how you felt worse when I didn't respond. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I'm so sorry." "It's fine don't worry about it." "Ok, but I think you should know the truth about us, You see, my family and I are vampires, but we feed on animal blood." "Oh." I didn't really know what to say. "How's school going up in Phoenix?" "Well, I have the same classes I had at Forks but now I stay after school and play the piano.""Really?" "Yeah why?" He took my hand and led me downstairs to the piano.

"Can you show me what you know so far?" "I don't know I mean I never played in front of someone before. I could mess up. "Relax; i'm sure you'll do fine." I sat down on the bench and basically let my fingers guide me. As I played, a soft melody came out. When I finished, I saw Edward smile. "You know, that was beautiful. And for your first time playing in front of someone, that was really good." "Oh umm...thank you."Once again, my face went all hot. "You look cute when you blush!" Just as I thought it was fading, my face got even hotter and I looked away. "By the way Celeste, when you told me before that you kind of like me, I feel the same way." "Y-y-you do?" "Yes." He came up to me and gave me a hug. "I need to t-t-t-talk to Alice ad Rosalie." He gave a small laugh at my stuttering. I ran up the stairs and bumped into Alice and Rosalie.

Rosalie spoke up first. "Oh my god Celeste, I can't believe you're actually here!" "For ten days. And guys I need to talk to you both like now." Alice pulled me into her room with Rose following behind. "Speak Celeste." "Well Edward hugged me and told me that he feels the same way for me as I feel for him. Then I played like a melody on the piano and Edward said I did a good job playing in front of someone for my first time." "Hahahahah awww i'm happy for you Celeste!""Thanks Rose. Well i'm gonna go back to Edward!" I ran out of the room and down the steps so fast that I lost balance and started to fall forward until two strong arms caught me. "Are you ok Celeste?"I blushed, my face going hot. "Yeah, i'm fine, thanks." "No problem! You sleeping over?" "Yeah, I just gotta change so let me go home and i'll be back. Would you like to come; you can drive." "Sure!"

A smile spread across his face as I tossed him the keys. We go out to my car and get in. "Nice ride!" "Thanks, it's a Mercedes from my sister." "Oh and I forgot to tell you but, we don't sleep. Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions of someone and I can read minds; apart from yours." "Oh." Eventually we made it back to my house. I got out and he just sat there. "Come on, plus you can meet my sister Maria." He got out of the car and was by my side in a second. I opened the front door and saw Maria sitting on the couch. "Hey Maria, i'm going to sleep over Edwards house." As I said that, I gestured toward Edward. "Maria Edward, Edward Maria." I went upstairs and changed into pjs then came back down. "Have fun!" "I will!" So Edward and I left the house and he opened my door for me. "Thanks!"  
>He went around to the driver's side and drove back to the house.<p>

When we arrived and went back inside, I saw Jasper and Emmett look my way. Emmett got up and walked over to me giving me a hug and spinning me around. "I'm so happy you're here!" "Hahaha thanks Emmett; I went to Forks earlier to visit some friends." "Oh yea, man if only you were there in history earlier! There was this cute girl I saw" "Oh really, did she happen to be wearing red knee highs with a grey skirt and a red shirt with saddle shoes?" "Yeah you must've seen her then?" Edward burst out into laughter. "Emmett, that was me and i'm with Edward." "What were you wearing?" "That's my uniform for my school Phoenix high.""Wait how long are you staying here?" "Ten days then back to Phoenix." "You should move in with us." "I don't know Emmett." Then Edward took my hand and led me to the couch and everybody left giving us privacy. He then put on a movie and sat next to me. Throughout the movie, he slowly put his arm around me allowing me to lay against his side. Then before I knew it, I dozed off.

(Edwards P.O.V)  
>"Are you thirsty?"... When I realized she didn't respond, I looked down and saw that she fell asleep against my side. So being careful not to wake her up, I smiled and then lifted her into my arms carrying her up to the bed. I slid her under the covers and stayed in the room with her till she woke up the next morning.<p>

(My P.O.V)  
>When I woke up the next morning, I saw I was in a bed. So I just mumbled to myself. "Crap I fell asleep." Then I heard laughing. When I looked to where I heard it, I saw Edward. "Morning!" "Hi." "Did you sleep well?" "Yeah thank you!" "Ummm Celeste, would you like to go on a date with me?" "I was so happy that tears came out of my eyes. I couldn't speak so I just nodded yes. Without realizing it, I jumped up and hugged him throwing my arms around his neck. And then he hugged me back not letting go. The he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I love you Celeste." "I love you to." I tried to wipe away the tears that kept falling out but no luck. "Oh my god, i'm soaking your shirt." He just laughed then. "Don't worry about it, I need to go hunt, i'll be back later!" He gave me a kiss on the forehead and left. So I got up and went downstairs to talk to Esme who was the only one home.<p>

"Morning Celeste, how are you?" As I continued to wipe away the happy tears I walked up to her. "I'm really good, just really happy yet nervous at the same time." "We can talk about that but first, I hope you're hungry." "Yeah I am, and Edward asked me out on a date and I said yes!" "Congratulations dear!" "Thanks Esme, can I ask you something?" "Sure what's up?" "Ummm I seem to get really nervous and get hot in the face a lot/blush a lot around Edward. Is that normal?" "It's very normal, you're in love!" "There is something I do fear though." Esme passed me an egg and I started to eat. "What would that be?" "Well i'm afraid of Edward leaving me." "Why would he leave you if he loves you?" "I don't know I mean as I said I get so nervous around him. And chances are he'll find someone better." "He loves you Celeste." "Yeah I guess  
>so, thanks Esme." I quickly ate my egg and left the kitchen. I went onto the back porch and sat down to call my sister.<p>

The phone rang until she picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" "Hey Maria guess what!" "What?" "Edward asked me out on a date and I said yes!" Suddenly I saw someone out of the corner of my eye sit down next to me and play with my hair. "Wow, i''m so happy for you sis! And you know what, we leave to head back to Phoenix and Edward can come if he wants." "I doubt it Maria, he would most likely want to stay with his family, I mean they are more important." "Ok well come home and get changed!" "Hahahaha ok!" As I hung up and looked to see who sat down next to me, I saw Edward playing with my hair and a smile on his face. "Hey Edward!" "Hey, told you i'd be back." He put his arms around me and lifted me onto his lap then leaned down and kissed up and down my neck. "You know Edward, I have to go home and change." Without an answer, he had one arm behind my back and the other behind my knees and got up.

He went to the car but only unlocked the drivers door and got in. Then he opened his arms and invited me to sit on his lap. And I of course willingly accepted that invite. As I got in, I laid my head against Edwards chest. But then he lifted my legs and put them on the passenger's seat and kissed my head. I felt so tired so I smiled and closed my eyes with pleasure, thinking nothing would happen. But I was wrong. "By the way Celeste, what did you do when I was gone?"... "Celeste?"

(Edwards P.O.V)  
>When I looked down, she was fast asleep. It is pretty early, only 8:25am. I just kissed the top of her head again and continued to drive to her house. When I arrived, I slowly lifted her in my arms and got out slowly, not wanting to wake her. Then I went and knocked on her door and Maria answered. "Hey Edward, you can just take her up to her room and you're more than welcome to stay with her until she wakes up." "Thank you." I went up to her room and sat down in a big leather chair she had with her still in my arms. After a few minutes pass, she started shivering, so I found a blanket on her bed, grabbed it and wrapped it around her. But then, she woke up coughing, and then started sneezing like crazy. I put my hand to her forehead and she felt extremely hotburning up.

(My P.O.V)  
>When I woke up, I felt dizzy and extremely weak. I didn't know where I was but...it looked familiar. It looked like my room. As I got up to go to the door because I was thirsty, I realized I wasn't walking straight, and everything was spinning. But then I felt two cold arms go around me. "Celeste you ok?" "Edward is that you?" "Yeah, it's me." "Well i'm fine but i'll be right back." I went into the bathroom and started to puke in the toilet. When I was done, I flushed the toilet and washed out my mouth. As I left the bathroom, I walked straight into Edward who wrapped his arms around me. I struggled to get free of his hold and it worked; but left him confused. "Edward I don't feel good and if i'm coming down with something, I don't want you to get sick." "Celeste, I won't get sick, i'm a vampire, remember?" He then lifted me into his arms bridal style and carried me over to my bed. After he laid me down in bed, he pulled the covers over me. Then he grabbed my big leather chair on wheels, pulled it over to the bed and sat down leaning close to me. "I love you Celeste, so much." "I love you to Edward." "You should try and eat something." "I'm not hungry." "Just try, for me." "Ok." I got up and tried to walk to the bedroom door. But just doing that, walking the short distance, I felt out of breath and collapsed. "CELESTE!"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Don't Leave Me (Edward Cullen Love Story)**

**Chapter 4**

(Edwards P.O.V)  
>All I know is I saw her collapse to the floor. I ran over to her then lifted her into my arms running downstairs. "Edward what's wrong?" "It's Celeste, she just collapsed to the floor and i'm taking her to the hospital, coming?" "Yeah of course, lets go." I ran outside and got in the drivers seat laying Celeste's head against my chest while Maria got in the passengers seat and I started the car. I drove to the hospital and went in carrying Celeste in my arms searching for Carlisle.<p>

"Edward, what's wrong?" "It's Celeste, she got out of her bed and walked such a short distance to her bedroom door and collapsed. What's wrong with her, is she ok?" "Edward get her on a bed, now." So that's what I did. "I need to take x-rays of her lungs. She's going to the E.R, so you both will have to stay in the waiting room. I'll come out when i'm done and tell you both the results." "Thank you Carlisle." "No problem Maria." Then he left wheeling Celeste's bed into the E.R. As he did that I just couldn't stop pacing. "Ugh I wish I could have been their to catch her. And I shouldn't have believed her when she said she was fine. I should've known somethin was wrong after she literally came out of the bathroom from puking. I may not have seen it but I heard it. I also should've known something was wrong when she wasn't walking straight. This is all my fault, if only I would've known earlier." "Edward, it's not your fault, and you know she wouldn't want you blaming yourself and thinking that." I couldn't help but let out a sigh as I sat down. "I guess you're right." A lot of time passed by the time Carlisle walked out to us.

I automatically stood up along with Maria. "Carlisle how is she, what's wrong with her?" "Relax Edward, you both will be happy to know that she is doing just fine. But she has the pneumonia and it's very contagious. Her one lung was completely filled with fluid and the other lung was almost the same way. So it's a good thing you got her here when you did or else she wouldn't have made it. You both can go see her but please let her rest." Carlisle led us to her room and there she was. Laying on the bed with a breathing mask over her nose and mouth with an I.V in her arm. And as Carlisle had said, she was sleeping. After a few hours passed Maria spoke up. "Edward do yout hink you can stay with Celeste, i'm gone home to eat. Are you hungry?' "Sure and no thank you." Then she left and and Carlisle came in.

"Edward, you should go home and tell the others. I'll keep an eye on her. She won't wake untill tonight." "Ok thank you Carlisle." As I left the hospital, I ran back to the house and already saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme walk into the livingroom. So i walked in as well and made an announcement. "Guys, I had to take Celeste to the hospital because she collapsed earlier at her house. Carlisle did x-rays of her lungs and found out she had the pneumonia." So Emmett spoke up. "Well lets go." Everyone got up and ran to the hospital. When we arrived, at the hospital and in Celeste's room, Alice ran over and hugged her. The Maria came back and I introduced her to everyone. As hours passed though, it got dark and all visitors left. I stayed while Maria went home to sleep. Then I started to hold Celeste's hand. "I love you so much Celeste." I put my head on the mattress with my face down holding Celeste's hand to my face.

(My P.O.V)  
>As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw Edward face down on the bed next to me holding my hand to his face. Even though I felt so weak, I turned onto my side without him noticing and ran my other hand through his bronze hair. Suddenly he looked up and smiled when he saw me. Then I went back to laying on my back but facing him. "I love you Edward." He put my hand back to his cheek and continued to smile. "I love you to Celeste, how do you feel?" "Good I guess, though I could feel better. What happened?" "Well, you were diagnosed with pneumonia. As you can tell, you have that mask on to help you breathe and an I.V in your arm." I just spread out my arms and he knew what I was basically asking for. So he got up and realy gently, gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Then Carlisle walked in.<p>

"Edward, how's Celeste doing?" "Well she just woke up." "Can I leave Carlisle, I don't really like hospitals." "If you want to leave, you have to stay at my house so I can keep an eye on you and put an I.V back in your arm. If your sister comes to visit, you must keep that mask on so she doesn't catch what you have. Pneumonia is very contagious." "Ok that's fine." "Ok then Edward take her out to the car but let me do something first." He walked over, took the I.V out of my arm then leaned me forward and started to band on my back. I started to cry because it hurt but i started coughing up fluid. "I'm sorry Celeste, but I have to get that fluid out of your lungs so you can get better. I'll go sign you out." "Ok, thanyou."

Edward stood up and lifted me into his arms then walked out to the car. As he got in the backseat, I just layed my head against his chest and cried. So he real gently, rubbed small circles on my back. "Shh, I know your back hurts love, but it's the only way to help you get better." After I nodded in understandment, he kissed my forehead and continued hugging me close to him. "You should get some rest love." "I'm not tired." Truth is, that I am tired. I just didn't want to go to sleep. Edward kissed me on my cheek, then leaned in very close to my ear and whispered soemthing. "Just try, for me." I gave a small laugh but sighed. "Would it make you feel better?" "Actually, yes it would." "Fine, i'll try." I kissed his cheek then went to sleep against his chest.

Eventually as days passed, Carlisle had to bang on my back to get me to cough up the fluid. But in the end, all the pain was worth it because I felt better. But my phone started to ring so I decided to answer it. "Hello?" "Hey Celeste, listen. Today is our last day in Forks. So be sure to have fun and be home by nine. Remember, we get up early to catch our plane." "Ok Maria, I will." As I hung up, I walked out of Edwards room and saw Alice having a vision. "Alice what is it?" ... "Alice." Then she came back to reality. "Celeste, lets go." "Where we going?" "Shopping, you need to pick out a dress." She grabbed my hand and dragged me outside to ehr car. "Wait Alice, what did you see?" She didn't answer me. Instead she just drove to the store as she had a smile on her face. "Alice I know you saw something, you know something I don't." "What would make you think that?" "Well you haev that evil smile that basically says I know something you don't and i'm not telling." As we made it to the dress store, I picked out a dress I liked after several hours passed by. It was a light blue strapless dress that came a few inches above the knees, zipped up the back and clung to my figure nicely. After that, we got a pair of heels that matched and went home.

When we went inside the house, Alice made me get changed while she talked to Rosalie and Esme about what's going on. After I was in the dress and heels, Rosalie waalked in and started on my hair. She put it in a neat french twist updo leaving two strands of hair hang down on the side of my face. Then she curled those two strands that hung down. Next Esme came in and did my makeup. The eyeshadow, and the shiny pink lip-gloss. To top it all off, Alice gave me a white shaw to put around myself. Before I left, Esme wanted to get a picture but I insisted having my picture takin with Edward. So she agreed. Finally, Alice and I got in her car and she drove down a long road and stopped off on the side of the forest where there was a trail. "Ok Celeste, follow that trail to the end to find a surprise!" "Ok Alice, thankyou!" With that she left and i followed the trail. At the end, there was a meadow with a small table, two chairs, and in one of them was Edward in a nice suit. The moonlight shown down on the meadow as Edward got up and walked over to me smiling.

"You look beautiful!" "I turned away blushing. "Thankyou." "Oh and this is for you." He held out his one hand and in it was a red rose. "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I just nodded and spoke. "Yes, I will." As he stepped forward closing the space between us, he gave me a hug and leaned down to give me a very romantic, passionate kiss. The way our lips moved felt amazing. It's like we were meant for each other. After we talked for a while looking at the moon, and at each other ocasionally, he asked a question. "Would you like to sleep over tonight?" "I would have to ask my sister but I dont have my cell phone with me." I frowned until he held his hand out with his cell phone. "You're my hero!" He chuckled then put his arms around my waist as I called Maria. "Hello?" "Hey sis! Can I please sleep over Edwards house?" "I guess so but you need to be home by six tomorrow morning." "Ok!" After I hung up I faced him and smiled. "It's a yes, I can sleep over!"

Without another word, he scooped me up into his arms and ran back to his house. As we stepped inside, Esme took a few pictures of us. One with our arm around the others waist and one of us kissing. When that was done, he ran up to his room closed the door then sat down on the couch. I decided to lay down on my back with my head in his lap. He moved the strand of hair out of my face then leaned down and kissed me. "Go to sleep love!" "Mmmmm I don't think I can. I'm enjoying the moment too much." As he gave a light laugh, he gave me one more kiss then caressed my cheek with his thumb. "You're so stubborn." As he continued to caress my cheek, I leaned into his gentle touch as he started to hum a soft melody and of course, that did it. That put me to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, it was 5:30am. I started to panic knowing i'm supposed to be home by six. And also not seeing Edward there but I saw a note. So I opened it and read it. _To my love, if you should wake to my absense, I just want to let you know I am out hunting and I will be back later. If you have panicked, im sorry for not telling you sooner. I love you. Love forever and always, Edward. _As I went downstairs, Esme and Carlisle looked up at me Then Carlisle spoke. "Celeste, what are you doing up this early?" "I have to get home by 6am and it's 5:30...well 5:35am right now." Then Esme spoke next. "But why dear?" "I'm leaving, yesterday was my last day here in Forks. I spent it on an amazing date with Edward! I'm offcially his girlfriend now and knowing that...i'm gonna miss him so much." "Awww i'm so happy for you dear!" "Thankyou Esme." Can we atleast give you a ride home?" "That'd be great Carlisle, thankyou." "No problem. If you ever need someone to talk to, we'll still be here." My eyes started to tear up. I ran up to Carlisle and hugged him, my tears pouring over a little bit. "I'm gonna miss you guys." He rubbed my back soothing me like a father would to his daughter. "You can still come visit Celeste, don't worry! We'll miss you to though." "Thankyou Carlisle."

So we went to the car and Carlisle drove to my house. "Please call Celeste!" "I will Esme, if I don't fall asleep! If I do, i'll call you when I wake up!" "Ok, well here are the photos I took when you got back form your date last night." "Wow, thankyou!" As they both got out of the car to give me one last hug goodbye, I walked inside to see Maria. "Hey Maria i'm home!" "Hi and oh my god; you're beautiful!" "Thanks, Esme Alice nad Rosalie worked on me because I had a date with Edward last night." "Tell me all about it later! Right now we have to leave if we plan on catching our plane." I grabbed my suitcases from the front door that were already packed then we left for the airport and borded our plane. After we got on and I sat down, I closed my eyes and went to sleep. When I woke up a few hours later, I went on skype to talk to Alice. "Hey Alice!" "Hey Celeste! Where are you, Edward's in his room all worried." "Can you go to his room and let me talk to him for a while?" "Sure!" She goes up and opens the door. When she did, I saw Edward on the bed his face in his hands all worried. I didn't like seeing him like this so Alice gave him the laptop and then she left the room.

"Hey Edward! Please cheer up, I hate seeing you upset and worried like this." "Celeste? Where are you?" "I'm on the plane, on my way back to Phoenix." "Oh well how are you?" "Ok I guess." "What's wrong love?" "I just...miss you and I wish I could be with you right now." "Aww, you can come visit you know!" "Yeah, I know. When i'm free again, I will!" "I love you!" "I love you to Edward. How is everyone?" "We're all good. If I knew you'd be leaving this morning, I wouldn't of gone hunting." "Don't worry about it. Plus, I spent my last day in Forks on an amazing date with you! It was a night to remember!" "I'm glad you enjoyed it!" "Ugh, I just remembered, i'm gone back to school; yuk." "Hahahaha!" "So not funny Edward!" "They guys wanna go out so I got to go." "Awwww bye." Before he left, he gave the laptop back to Alice.

"Hey Celeste!" "Hey Alice, wanna hear about my date with Edward from last night?" "Yes but give me a minute to get Rosalie and Esme!" After a minute, they both appeared next to Alice. "Ok Celeste go!" "Ok well it was amazing! I mean he told me that I looked beautiful and he gave me a red rose." All in cinq, they said "awwwww". "Yeah, then he asked me to be his girlfriend." "Well Celeste, what did you say!" "Well Alice, I said...yes! Then he leaned down and gave me the most romantic, passionate kiss ever! After that he asked me to sleep over and I said yes with permission from my sister of course. But that was only because I had a flight the next morning. He carried me up to his bedroom and sat down on the couch. While he was sitting, I layed down and put my head on his lap. Then he moved a strand of hair out of my face then leaned down and kissed me. He told me to go to sleep but I said I don't think I can because I was enjoying the moment to much. So he gave a slight laugh, caressed my cheek, then I leaned into his touch and he hummed a soft melody that put me to sleep." "Sounds like you had an amazing time!" "Yeah I did Rose! It was just a night to remember!" "I'm happy for you Celeste! How are you dear?" "I'm doing good, and thankyou for the pictures!" "No problem dear, i'm glad you like them!" "Yes, I love them! I''m tired though so i'm gonna go to sleep. Wake me up when Edward gets home." "Ok Celeste!"

When I signed off, I realized I talked the whole day and it was now 10pm. So I fell asleep but it only felt like minutes before I was woken up to the soud of my cell phone going off. I checked the time and it was 1:30am when I answered my phone. "Hello?" My voice still had sleep in it. "Hey Love!" "Hey Edward, i'm so glad you're home!" "What's wrong with your voice?" "Nothing, I just woke up. It was about 10 when I told Alice I was going to sleep but to have you call me when you got in." "Oh well go back to sleep love, we'll talk in the morning." "No I wanna talk to you!" "I just heard him laugh. "Ok love! But for a few minutes, you need to sleep!" "No I don't actually, I can try to pull an all nighter! But anyway, last night when I was on that date with you Edward, it was amazing. Definately a night to remember. Oh and I can never forget when you let me lay my head on your lap then you moved a strand of hair out of my face, then leaned down and kissed me. I still wish I didn't have to move and I could spend my days and hopefully nights with you!" "I'm glad you enjoyed it Celeste! By the way, did I ever mention how cute you look when you blush?" "Oh umm...yes...wait I mean no...you never said that." I felt my face get so hot. "Hahaha you need to sleep so im gonna let you go now." "No don't I wanna talk some more, i'm not tired anymore!" Flat out lie right there, hopefully he didn't see through it. "Love, it's 3:45am, go to sleep! I promise we can talk when you wake up!" I sighed in defeat. "You win, bye love." "Bye sweetheart, and sleep well!"

As we hung up, I couldn't help but smile when he called me sweetheart. So I turned over and went to sleep. Even at the thought of him calling me sweetheart in mind, I still tossed and turned throughout the night, constantly waking up. And the last time I woke up, the plane landed. After Maria and I left, she drove back to the house. I quickly changed into my uniform and left for school. I was hoping the day went by fast because I got hardly got any sleep on the plane. And because of that, i'm not staying after school to play piano. To my luck, the school day did go by fast. But as I stepped outside, my luck went bad. It was pouring and I became really cold. If I would've known it was going to rain, I would've brought a jacket with me; but I didn't. I took out my cell phone and started to dial Marias number for her to come pick me up but stopped as someone walked over to me and the image became clear. "E-E-Edward!" "Hey love! Though you'd like a ride!" He took off his big jacket and put it around me. Then, he lifted me up and carried me back to...my car. He was so kind and so thoughtful, he was a true gentleman. He was every girls dream guy! As we got in the car I just layed against his chest while he put the heater on.

"I can't believe you're here!" "Yes, I am! How was your flight and your sleep?" "Umm...I didn't really get sleep. I don't know why but I kept tossing and turning, constantly waking up. But i'm sure that since you're here, I could get a better sleep!" He just gave a small chuckle then leaned down and gave me a small kiss. "Thankyou for coming and picking me up I mean this was like a...a.." "Surprise?" "Yes a surprise, thankyou Edward." Anytime love! So you like it here, in Phoenix?" "Umm...I don't know, I mean it's ok I guess." "Continue." "Well...I miss Forks. I mis being with you and all of my friends." "Shh, i'm here now, relax." I just nodded against his chest as his hand laid on the side of my face and his thumb caressed my cheek. "I'm so glad you're here Edward!" I then started to yawn. "I know you are love, I know you are." I closed my eyes and then fell asleep.

(Edwards P.O.V)  
>As I started to drive back to Celeste's house, I saw she fell asleep. I had a feeling she would since she kept constantly waking up and tossing and turning throughout the night. I put my arm around her holding her closer to me. When I got back to the house, I went inside and found a note on the table. So I opened it and read it. <em>Sorry for my absence, but I had stuff to do. I'll try to be back soon. Love Maria.<em> As I put the note back down, I went over and sat down on the couch with her still in my arms, moving hair out of her face. When she was sleeping, she looked peaceful. As I just randomly hummed her lullaby, she curled up closer to my chest. And I must admit, it was kinda cute. After a few hours passed, she started to open her eyes.

(My P.O.V)  
>When I woke up I saw I was on Edwards lap and he had his arms around me. Suddenly a smile crossed my face. "Hey Edward; I can't believe you're actually here!" "Yeah, I guess I just missed you to much!" A smile crossed his face as he leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss. "I missed you so much Edward." "I missed you to love! How was school?" "Boring, specially knowing I have to wear this stupid ugly uniform. As I said earlier, I miss Forks, being with all of my friends and boyfriend!" As he just smiled, I realized I was in his jacket still and he would want it back. So I started to take it off util he stopped me. "Hold onto it for me!" He gave a dazzeling smile that took my breath away and caused me to blush. "Umm..ok thankyou!" I looked away until he cupped my chin and turned my head making me face him, then leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. "Are you hungry?" "Not really. If anything, happy to have you here!" I leaned against his chest as my stomach decided to disagree with me and growl. Then, right after that, Edward started laughing and I blushed knowing why. But I figure play along like I didn't know. "What's so funny?" "Your stomach just growled!" "Can you prove it?" "Yeah I can, considering the fact that you;re blushing!" "What!" "Relax!" He leaned down and gave me another kiss on the lips. "I love you Edward." "I love you to Celeste. Let's go get you something to eat.<p>

Before I could protest, we got up then he put his hand on my back and walked me into the kitchen. I sat down in the chair and he made me a grilled cheese. As he sat it down infront of me, my jaw dropped. "What?" "Nothing but...for a vampire who only drinks the blood of animals...can cook pretty damn well." Then I took a bite and felt like I was in heaven. The taste was amazing. "Oh and it's delicious." "Hahaha, why thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it! I guess whatching the cooking channel pays off after all!" I gave a slight laugh then jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you soooooooo much Edward!" "Anytime!" I looked at his eyes and they looked black. "You're thirsty." It wasn't a question. "I'll manage Celeste!" "No go hunt." He just shook his head. "Edward if you love me...you'll go hunt, for me." I felt so guilty using that line on him knowing he couldn't say no. "Look i'm gone up to change anyway." "I won't be long, I promise." "Don't rush!" I gave him a quick kiss then ran upstairs and got changed. When I went downstairs, Edward was still here. "Edward-" "I just wanted to let you know, i'll be back by tonight." "Oh, ok then! Have fun!" He embraced me in a hug then left. Then I went back upstairs and turned on my laptop.

I went on AIM and saw that Emmett was online. So I decided to talk to him. "Hey Emmett!" "Hey baby sis! How you doing?" 'Well big brother, I am doing good! I got a surprise visit from Edward up at my school. Right now he's out hunting." "Cool, well i've been thinking. You should move in with us. That way I can see my baby sis more often." "As much as I would like to see you big brother, I can't. Plus, I doubt Edward would want to share his room with me." "Im sure he wouldn't mind. In fact, he'd love to!" "No but thank you anyway Emmett." 'Anytime but, you do know that the door is always opened for you. You're always welcome. I mean, we all consider you a part of the family. Carlisle and Esme see you as their daughter." "Wow, thankyou Emmett! You're definately like a brother i've never had. I mean, if anything were to ever happen to you, I would be worried sick wondering if you were ok." "Thank you Celeste!" As we continued to talk, it got dark. "So Celeste, got anything coming up?" "Ummm...I have a winter formal dance coming up in a few hours. It's guys choice but...no one ever asked me." "Man they're just stupid, I mean you're gorgeous!" "Thank you Emmett." "Anytime! I have to go and make a phone call, so i'll talk to you later." "Ok bye!" After I signed off and turned off my laptop, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

When I opened it, I saw it was Edward. "Here just put this on." It was a red halter dress with matching heels. After I got that on along with my heels, I did my hair and makeup. Then I went downstairs and realized he was actually in a tux. "You're beautiful!" I looked away blushing. "Thanks, but where we going Edward?" "Well, will you be my date to your winter formal?" Completely stuned, I nodded then spoke. "Yes!" I jumped up and gave him a hug. "Thankyou Edward, but how?" "Lets just say my angry brother called me and told me that you had no date to your dance casue you were never asked. In a way i'm happy cause I dont want anybody else having you. You're my girlfriend!" I gave a slight laugh then muttered "big mouth". Edward laughed then kissed me. We went out to his car and he drove me to my dance.

When we arrived, we went in and slow danced. I leaned my head against his chest and smiled to myself. "Thank you Edward for coming. It's so nice having you here. "Your welcome." It was quiet for a few minutes as we continued to dance until he broke it. "Celeste, what's on your mind love?" "Nothing besides the fact that I have an amazing boyfriend!" "You mean just like I have an amazing girlfriend!" "Thankyou Edward." When the dance ended, we left. As we got in the car he sat in the drives and I went back to the passengers seat. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my waist. When I looked, I saw Edward pulling me into his lap, his lips brushing up against my cheek. "Celeste, i'm gone back home tomorrow morning." "Oh ok." As he drove home, I fell asleep in his arms against his chest.

(Edwards P.O.V)  
>Watching her sleep was very amusing. When I made it back to the house, I layed her in her bed and started to write a note. As I was doing that, she kept saying my name over and over and over again. Saying how much she loved me. But I just left, not looking back.<p>

(My P.O.V)  
>When I woke up the next morning, Edward was gone but I found a note. So I opened it and started to read. <em>Celeste, I had to go back to Forks. I feel as though this long distant relationship isn't going to work out. So I hope you understand that this is goodbye and the end of our relationship. We should move on with our lives. I'm sorry. Sincerely Edward.<em> My eyes started to fill with tears as I felt heart broken. But then my sister called me so I went downstairs with a tear stained face. "Yeah Maria?" "First what's wrong?" As I tried to pass her the note, my hand was shaking like crazy. As she read the note, I cried even more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Don't Leave Me (Edward Cullen Love Story)**

**Chapter 5**

"Awwww come here." I went to her and gave her a hug. "Shh it's ok. If you need anything at all just let me know ok?" "Yeah thanks Maria." "Mhm; listen, tomorrow we're gone to our old house to stay for a week. We have a cousin." "Oh my god really!" "Yeah his name is Jacob Black and he lives down in La Push beach." "When can we visit him?" "How's tomorrow?" "Yes yes thank you!" She just laughed. "Your welcome; it's going to be hot and sunny tomorrow, wanna go shopping?" "Wow that's a first and yes!" So we went shopping and I bought a mini skirt which was black with some blouses, tank tops and heels. When we were done, we went home. I ate dinner and just decided to get a bath to relax.

After about an hour, I got out and went to bed knowing there would be an early rise tomorrow. {I read the note as tears came to my eyes. (I feel as though this long distance relationship isn't going to work out. So I hope you understand that this is goodbye and the end of our relationship. We should move on with our lives. I'm sorry. Sincerely Edward.) But then I called him up. "Edward I love you." I was crying my eyes out. "Celeste, it's over. Don't you get it, i'm not happy when i'mwith you. All the time's I was happy, I was just forcing myself to be. Please just stay away from me so I can live my life."} 

Then I woke up crying. "It was just a dream, not real." After telling myself that, I called Edward to make sure that I was right and that this was all a dream. "Hello?" "Edward, I read thenote, please tell me this isn't real, I love you." "It is real." Then he repeated everything I heard him say in my dream; word from word. So I hung up and cried my eyes out. I checked the clock and it was like 5am. So I wiped the tears from my eyes and got out of bed to get dressed. Then I went downstairs and got something to eat.

Eventually Maria got up and did the same. "Morning sis!" "Morning Celeste, how was your sleep?" "It was fine." "When you're done eating, we're leaving ok?" "Yay!" When I finished, I got my heels on and left. I was wearing a light blue blouse with a black skirt and black heels. Grabbing all the stuff I packed, we went to the airport and boarded our plane in first class. "Celeste, since we won't land until tomorrow morning, it's also going to be sunny, any plans?" "Umm...not really. Well actually I plan on visiting our cousin Jacob." "Hahahaha well that'd be fun. Not to mention, the day after tomorrow id your birthday. And you're turning 18 which means you get to decided whether you want to continue to live with me or get your own place in Forks." "Yeah, I know! Chances are i'll get my own place here in Forks so I can hang out with my friends." "And I respect your decision though I must say, i'm gonna miss ya!" "Thankyou, i'll come visit when I have the chance or you should come visit me!" "Hahahaha if i'm not busy I will!" Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" "Hey Celeste!" "Hey Rose, what's up?" "Nothing much, but I miss you!" "Aww thanks Rose, I miss you to!" "So how've you been?" "Ummm...ok I guess." "What's wrong?" "I dont want to talk about it...I have to go." Then I hung up my phone. "Oh and Celeste, since Jake is our cousin, that means his dad Billy Black is our uncle!" "That's awesome! Then I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. But several hours later, I woke up to see Maria now sleeping. So I decided to try and go back to sleep. When morning came and the plane landed, we went back to our old house and unpacked.

When done, I noticed it was gloomy outside so I changed into pants and long sleeves then drove to Forks high school. When I arrived, I parked far away from Edwards volvo. Since the bell hasn't rang yet, I walked over to Mike and tapped on his shoulder. Then he turned around. "Hey Mike!" "Celeste, it's so good to see you!" As soon as he said my name, all the Cullens looked my way. "Same to you Mike!" "Hey listen, it's a half day, and we were just talking about going out for lunch, my treat; you in?" "Ummm...yeah sure!" Then the bell rang so I went inside.

As I walked to Algebra, Alice and Edward were right behind me. "Hey Celeste!" I turned around and saw them both looking at me. "Alice this isn't the time to talk." With that being said I went in and sat down. I had a lot on my mind. So I got out a book and started to read just to pass the time. And it worked because the bell eventually rung and I went to health. But on my way, I couldn't stop thinking about what Edward said. _"I'm not happy with you."_ Basically stating everything I heard him say in my dream. Thinking about that brought tears to my eyes. I tried to hold them back during class but...it didn't work; they leaked over. When the bell rang, I got up, wiped my eyes, then walked into English.

As I sat down next to Jasper, he spoke. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." I tried to soud happy and smile at him but he saw through it. "Are you forgetting my ability?" I sighed in defeat. "Just some thoughts I can't get off my mind." "Like..." "Edward breaking up with me." He didn't respond. "Yeah and he told me to stay away from him." "I'm sorry, I had no idea. If I would've known, I would never have asked." "Don't worry about it Jasper. But if the others want to know, you can tell them." I showed him the note Edward wrote and felt like crying, but felt calm. I knew Jasper used his ability to calm me. "Thank you Jasper." The bell rang so I stood up and gave a small stretch. Then he gave me a hug. "What are you going to do now Celeste?" "Move on, but i'm not ready for aother relationship. I don't want to risk another heart break." Then we made it to gym. "Here you are!" "Thanks Jasper, I actually feel better for talking to someone about my problem. You're like a brother i've never had." He just smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Celeste." So he left and I went into gym.

I was happy when we got to do whatever we want. Before I knew it, Emmett had me crushed in a bear hug. "I can't believe you're here! Gym's finally going to be fun again!" "Nice to see you to Emmett but...this just might be a visit again." I said might because I didn't know whether or not I was gonna live in Forks when I turn 18. "Ok well after school, you want to come over? You Rose and I can hang out and talk!" "Sorry Emmett, I already have plans. Plus my firend is treating me and our friends to lunch." "I don't care, i'm still so happy to see you Celeste! Do you want to play some basketball? First one to 5 wins!" "Deal, you're on!" So we start the game and Emmett has first ball. "You're pretty good Celeste, but can you beat me?" As he went to make the winning shot, I blocked it and the bell rang. "Awwww that's not right, I was so close." "Not close enough Emmett!" Then we left the gym and went to lunch.

I saw that Edward wasn't here yet and it was only Emmett, Alice and Jasper. "Come sit with us!" "Ok Emmett. So I go sit down at the table and talk to them for a while until Edward and Rosalie walked in and sat down. When they did, Edward gave me a glare that basically said unwanted. "Ummm...I should go." As I got up, everyone at the table looked at me and then Emmett grabed my wrist. As I spoke, tears filled my eyes. "Emmett, let me go." "What's wrong?" "Nothing, I have to go." I tried to pull free but unsuccessfully. "Jasper help please." "Emmett just let her go." Listening to his older brother, he released his grip on my wrist and I went over to MIke's table. I sat next to him and he put his arm around me, comforting me like a good friend would. "Hey you ok Celeste?" "I'll be fine." I looked off into the distance and saw a girl sitting by herself.

"Hey Mike, who's that girl over there?" "I don't know, why don't you go ask her if she wants to sit with us." "Sure!" I got up and went over to her then sat down. "Hey you new here?" "Yeah." "That's cool, i'm Celestia Storm but everyone calls me Celeste for short." "Oh i'm Bella Swan." "It's nice to meet you! Hey would you like to come sit with us?" "Sure, thanks!" We went over to the table and I introduced her to everyone then we sat down. I noticed how she kept looking at Edward who was looking back. "Hey is he single?" MIke answered. "That's Edward and I don't think so. Celeste aren't you dating him?" "Well I was but not anymore. He broke up saying the long distant relationship won't work. He told me to stay away from him and let him live his life. That all the times he was happy he was forcing himself to be." "Wait you don't live around here yet you come here for school?" "No Bella, I live up in Phoenix with my older sister. I'm just a visitor here now. But my birthday is tomorrow so who knows." Then the bell rang. "Celeste, Bella is it ok if I have your address's so I can pick you both up?" "Yeah of course Mike!" Bella and I gave him our address and left.

I went into my car then drove home and went on AIM real quick to make a status. _**Knowing that my heart got broken, I don't think I want to be in another relationship.**_ I logged off and heard a horn honk. "Maria i'm going out!" "Have fun!" I went outside and jumped in Mikes car. "Hey Mike!" "Hey Celeste! This is my girlfriend Jessica, and our friend Angela and Erik and as you already know, Bella." "Hi!" Mike drove off and we arrived at a restaurant a few minutes later. We went in, took a seat and all discussed what we were getting. "I'm not that hungry guys." "Celeste, you gotta eat something. Please for your friends." I gave a slight laugh knowing I couldn't resist. "Ok for you guys!" So I ordered something. "Anyway Celeste, guess what's coming up next month!" "What's that Jess?" "Junior prom! Are you going to be here?" "Well if I decide to move up here then yes!" "Awesome; we should go dress shopping tonight!""Sounds good but wait. I don't have a date." "You don't need one. Plus, tomorrow is your birthday can we have a party?" "Yeah I was thinking about one of those dances where you where a mask; girls and guys. The masquerade masks." "Oh my god, that sounds so amazing and like so much fun! We wear the long gowns and the guys wear the tuxes!" "Yes Jess, would you like to help me plan?" "Sure!" "Awesome, same thing goes for you Bella and Angela!" "Woo!" They both said that at the exact same time! Then our food came with our drinks. We ate our food and drank our drinks then left after paying.

Mike dropped me off at my house then I got in my car and drove to Jacobs house down in La Push. When I arrived, I knocked on the door and this guy in a wheel chair answered. "Can I help you?" "Umm yes, i'm Celeste! Well my full name is Celestia Storm but Celeste is just shorter like a nickname. I was wondering does Jacob Black lived here? My older sister Maria told me that he was my cousin." "Well i'm Billy his dad which makes me your uncle! You've grown up nicely!" "Thank you!" "Please come in." As I walked in I saw several guys...shirtless. The they all stared at me wide eyed and one spoke up. "Hey Jake who's the babe?" "I don't know embry. Uhh...dad who's this?" "Jake, this is your cousin Celestia Storm or Celeste for short." Jake came over and lifted me up into a hug spinning me around once before setting me back down. "So Celeste, how are you?" "Im good, my birthday is tomorrow!" "How old?" "18 and I might move down here. I'm having this masquerade masked party for my birthday tomorrow but the guys need a masquerade mask and tux. Will you come so I can have a dance partner? "Sure Celeste, i'll come!" "Yay thank you!" I noticed the guys left so we could spend some time together in the cousinly way. We talked for a few hours until I realized I had to go. "Jake it was nice talking to you but I have to go. I'll be back soon though!" "Ok be careful!" I went out to my car and drove home.

After I got in and relaxed for a few minutes, there was a knock on my door. I go to answer it and it's Jess. "Hey Celeste, we're gone out to get our dresses and other stuff, coming?" "Yes, of course! Maria i'm gone back out!" "Ok Celeste, be careful!" I went out to the car and saw Bella and Angela. Jessica got in and drove to the prom gown store. As I searched around, I came across this amazing gown. It was a floor length, light blue strapless that zippered up the back. I grabbed the dress and found a light blue masquerade mask that matched. Then I went in a dressing room to try it on. I put the mask on and then called the others. "Angela, Jess, Bella, come here I want an opinion!" They came and I stepped out to show them my dress and mask. "How do I look?" "Beautiful!" "Thanks Bella!" So gorgeous!" "Thanks Jess!" "Amazing!" "Thanks Angela!" I took it off with the mask, got dressed then bought the dress and mask.

After they found their dressed and masks, we went to a shoe store to buy our heels. When we were done, we got back int he car while Jess drove us all home. "Say I if you're ready for tomorrow!" We all screamed I and laughed. Then Jess spoke up again. "Hey I was thinking that all of us should go get our hair done after school." "But Jess, shouldn't we set up the gym first?" "Hmm...yeah! And maybe we can get some of the adults to help us. Along with our boyfriends!" I cringed up and Angela noticed. "I dont have a boyfriend but...is it ok if I bring my cousin?" "Ofcourse!" "And my older sister Maria?" "The more the merrier!" "Thanks Jess!" Then she arrvied at my house. "Hold on don't drive off yet Jess!" "Ok." I got out of the car with my stuff and went in my house. "Hey Maria, my friends are in the car with their stuff, can they eat over?" "Sure i'll order pizza!" "Yay thank you! Can you sit these in my bed? You can look at the dress!" "Sure!" I handed her my stuff and went back to the car. "Jess you guys can eat over so you can paark your car!" "Thanks Celeste!" She parks her car then me, her, Bella and Angela go inside.

Maria came back down and my friends introduced themselves. We all talked for a while and then the pizza came. Maria served everyone and we all talked and ate. "Ummm Maria, knowing tomorrow's my birthday, i'm holding a party in the gym. Would you like to help? There'll be signs saying Happy Birthday and other well...other cool decorations. There'll also be food and drinks. Oh and music but we still need to hire a D to play the music!" "I'd love to Celeste!" I jumped up and gave her a hug. "Celeste, we should talk to the principle, get permission." "Sounds like a plan Bella!" Eventually the night passed as they went home and I went to bed. When morning hit, I got up, stretched, and got dressed. When I wa done that, I went downstairs and saw Maria. "Hey happy birthday!" Thanks Maria!" Then there was a knock on the door.

When I answered it I saw Jake standing there. I was soo happy that i jumped on him as he walked in. "Happy birthday Celeste!" "Thanks! Hey Jake, do you think you can come help out in the gym; set up for a party?"' "Later on, yeah ofcourse!" Then Maria walked over. "Hey Jake! Celeste did you make a decision yet, I mean you still have time to think it over." "Ummm...I wanna keep on thinking about it first." "Ok well you better get going." "Ok bye Maria!" Jake led me out to the passengers seat and took me to school. Edwards silver volvo was already here when we arrived. As we get out, Jacob put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. We went to the front of his car and sat on the hood. When I turned my head, I saw Edward and Bella kissing each other on the lips. Even though I should be happy for them, I felt even more pieces of my heart break. Feeling little pieces of your just break really hurt deeply knowing that there's a big piece left and it's that much longer that yolu would have to suffer through pain. "Celeste I have something for you!" He handed me a small box and I felt Edwards gaze on me. I went to open it and saw a bracelet with small butterflies going around it.

"Jake, it's beautiful thank you!" "Happy birthday cousin!" We got off the hood and I gave him a hug with a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Jake, I made my decision! Im staying!" "Awesome you're moving in with me!" "What are you sure?" "Positive!" When I looked around, I saw Jess and Angela. I grabbed Jakes hand then ran over to them. "Hey guys!" They turned around and saw me and my cousin. "Jess, Angela, this is my cousin Jacob or Jake for short!" They then just smiled and waved. "Oh by the way Celeste, happy birthday!" "Thank you Angela!" "Wait you're 18 now, what's your decision?" "Im staying Jess!" Then her and Angela hugged me. Jake I gotta go and make sure you have a tux and mask for tonight!" "Yes ma'am!" As he left, Jess, Angela and I walked towards teh building. "Wait Celeste, go grab Bella!" I looked and she was talking with Edward. But he looked my way. "Jess I can't." "Why not?" "Edward doesn't want me near him, i'll explain later." "Come on, i'll go with you." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Bella who was standing next to Edward. Then I saw him stiffen up. My eyes started to become teary and everything became a blur. "Bella we need you." My voice was unsteady as I spoke. "Sure but what's wrong?" I gave a slight laugh as tghe tears fell over the eyelids; running down my cheek. "Why would anything be wrong, i'm fine." "You're clearly not because you're crying." "Umm Jess, i'll be back, i'll meet you guys outside the office."

I ran into the bathroom crying and bumped into Rosalie and Alice. "Celeste" they both said at the same time. I wiped my eyes and spoke. "I can't talk right now. But can you stay after school to help in the gym?" "Ofcourse!" "Thanks you can follow me." As I went to leave the bathroom, I bumped into someone again. "Are you ok?" "Im fine." ""Look Celeste, can we-" "No" i interrupted. "Leave me alone Edward. You can live your life now that i'm not in it." I walked passed him to tbe office where they were waiting. Then Jess spoke up. "Celeste, you ok?" "Yeah" "And oh my god I love your bracelet!" "Thanks Jess, it's a birthday gift from my cousin earlier. Are you guys ready for tonight!" "Yes!" So we went in, talked to the principle about our plan for tonight in the gym and she gave the ok approval! We all jumped with joy and she laughed. As we went to our first class, I sat down next to Alice.

"Hey Celeste, happy birthday!" "Thanks Alice!" "So what's this thing after school tonight?" Then the announcements came on. _**"Gym for today is canceled. Tonight there will be a masquerade dance in the gym. Girls are required to wear a mask with a dress. Guys will be required to wear a tux with a mask as well. The dance will be held from 7-11:45"**_ Then the announcements went off. "Oh; well it's a dance Celeste, you gotta go please!" "Sure!" "Yay and oh yeah, what was that scene with you and Edward earlier?" "Hasn't Jasper told you yet?" "Tell me what?" I showed her the note and she felt bad. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea." "Don't worry about it. Plus, as of today, I decided to move down here. I still have stuff in Phoenix though." "Oh well..." then she froze. After a minute passed, she came back to reality. "Alice what's wrong?" "Nothing!" She tried to sound happy and cheerful but she was hiding something. "Alice..." "Really it's nothing." Then the bell rang. "Fine I saw Edward eventually proposing to Bella and her saying yes." "I'm happy for them then." Before she could say anything else I went into health.

"Ok class, today we will be switching seats. You may choose whatever seat you like but just know one thing. Once you make your decision, there's no changing your mind." So I saw Bella sit towards the back next to Edward and point to the seat infront of her; basically telling me to sit there. I shook my head no and sat at an empty table in the front. All of my classes were going by but...not fast enough. I was happy health went by fast. The normal time in English was doubled since there was no gym. English wasn't bad, only cause Edward wasn't in it. Then Jasper spoke up. "Hey Celeste, happy birthday!" "Thanks Jasper!" "No problem, are you going to the dance tonight?" "Yeah, you're going with Alice right?" "Ofcourse; so how old are you now?" "I just turned 18 and I might be moving down here." "That's great! So how you holding up with the breakup?" "It still hurts to see him with someone else. It makes me feel like i'm not good enough and I never will be. Though i'm happy to know he's moved on with his life. I hope he completely forgets about me because I can't open up my heart to anyone anymore. When he broke up with me, I felt as though I couldn't breathe. And now everytime i'm near him, I keep thinking of what he said. That everyime he's happy, it wasn't real, it was all fake. Now I know that apparently he wasn't the guy of my dreams. The guyh who someday I would find, fall in love with and maybe even have kids. I thought maybe, just maybe he was the one but he proved me wrong. If he really loved me, distance wouldn't matter."

The bell rang and I went to lunch sitting next to Jessica. "So how are you Celeste?" I noticed Bella sitting at the Cullen table talking to them. Then she got up, walked over to me, took my hand and pulled me towards the Cullens table. "No Bella I can't." I kept trying to get free amd it finally worked after a few struggles. I went back over and sat down next to Jess. Then my phone rang. "Oh and Jess, i'm good but i'll be back!" I went outside and took the call. "Hello?" "Hey cuz, it's Jake listen, I can't make it tonight. Me and the guys are extremely busy" "It's fine, don't worry about it! Just be careful!" "I will" Then I hung up and went inside to sit back down next to Jess. "Sorry about that, ummmm, I don't think I can make it tonight." "What why not, you have to go." "Jess I don't have a date and my cousin can't make it." "Who cares, just come anyway, please!" "Fine, i'll come." "Yay, Mike and I will pick you up! Oh do you need a ride home today?" "I thought we're helping out in the gym." "Oh yeah." I just had to laugh knowing she forgot. "But to go home and eat real quick couldn't hurt!" "Yea you're right, besides, i'll walk." "Ok if you insist!" "I do and i'll be back."

I got up and left the lunchroom heading towards the office. "Hi Miss Storm, can I help you with something?" "Yes, is there anyway at all I can have my classes switched?" "All of them?" "No, just health 2nd period and Biology 8th period." "Yes, I can do that!" She prints me out a new schedual with the two classes switched. "Thank you!" As I said that, I left. The bell rang so I went to history. Before I got to the class, I saw Emmett walk over and give me a bear hug. "Ok Emmett...can't...breathe." As soon as he let me down, I saw Edward. "Hey Celeste, happy birthday!" "Thanks Emmett!" Right when I was going to class, he pulled me back. "Celeste, you wanna hang out with Rose and I after school?" "Where?" "Ummm at my house." "I dont know Emmett I mean-" "Oh come on, Rosalie would be happy to have you over." "I'm busy anyway. Look Emmett, class is about to start, so just let me go." As I entered class, I heard Edward speaking to Emmett. "Emmett, I don't want Celeste at the house." "But Edward, I thought you liked her." "If anything, I love Bella, but hate Celeste." "Oh, ok then." After I took my seat, Emmett walked in andd tears were falling down my face.

"Celeste, what's wrong?" "Nothing Jasper, nothing." History went by fast. The bell rang so I got up and went to art. We got to draw whatever we wanted. So I drew a girl with long black hair crying her eyes out in a corner of the room where she was sitting. As she cried, she had her arms wrapped around her legs. On her wall would be a piece of paper with a drawing of a broken heart. Beneath the broken heart it said _**people must try to sensitive of others feelings. Not everyone is strong enough to endure the pain. After all, there's no anesthisia for a broken heart.**_ "Hey Celeste, can I see what you drew?" "I showed her my picture and she read the little paper that was on the wall in a room. "Wow this picture says so much and has such deep meaning and feeling behind it. Kind of like that old saying, a picture is worth a thousand words. Well that goes for your picture." "Thanks. Hey Rose?" "Yeah?" "Do you ever get the feeling that someone hates you?" "No, but why?" "Cause I have that feeling. Just don't tell anyone." "I won't but who would hate you?" "I rather not name names but...it's a horrible feeling." Tears formed in my eyes as the bell rang and I walk to my next class.

As I wiped my eyes and sat down, Edward moved his chair as far away from me as possible. Then tears continuously streamed down my face. I wiped them away as the teacher walked in. "Class listen up. You will have a Bio project due next week. You have the option of working alone or with a partner. As she called out names, she finally got to mine. "Miss Storm, are you going to work alone or with a partner? I suggest to everyone that they work with a partner knowing this is a two perosn project." "I would like to work alone." "Are you sure?" "More then positive." As I continued to listen, Edward said Bella. The teacher spoke and Bella tossed me a note. I opened it up and it said _**Happy Birthday Celeste!**_ So I decided to be nice and write back. _**Thanks Bella, i'm 18 now! Oh and by the way, my 2nd period health and 8th period Bio were switched. It starts next week.**_ I gave her the note back and her eyes widened in shock. I turned back around and listened to the rest of class. As soon as class ended, I gathered up my books and stormed out with Edward and Bella staring at me.

I went to my locker, got my stuff together and left. I wasn't close to the school from home, that's why I always got a ride. I started walking home thinking to myself I can't stand the feeling of being hated. It's not fair, what did I do to deserve this? All of a sudden, a yellow porshe pulled up and the horn honked. I looked and saw Alice and Jasper. "Come on get in!" "Thanks Alice." I got in, gave her my address and she drove to my house. "Hey Celeste, don't forget, you have to come to the dance tonight!" "I know Alice and i'll be there." "Good, the gym is already done and set!" Then her phone rang. "Hello?"..."Yeah, hold on, Celeste, someone wants you." "Who is it?" "Ummm...Emmett." So I took her phone and answered. "Hello?" "Happy birthday." I recognized the voice as Edwards, not Emmetts. "Thank you." "How old?" I didn't answer, I just handed the phone back to Alice. She sighed, spoke to him then hung up. "Celeste, we're here." "Thanks Alice."

I got out and went inside my house then ate. When I was done after a few minutes I called Jess to pick me up. Her, Angela, Bella and I went to get our hair done. Then she let us all get a manicure done; so I went light blue. We went home and I slipped on my gown on along with my heels and masquerade mask. When that was done, I quickly did my makeup then went downstairs. "Maria, how do I look?" "Amazing!" "Thank you!" Then there was a knock on the door. When I opened it, I saw Alice and Jasper standing there completely dressed up with a mask. "Celeste, you look amazing!" "Thanks Alice." "You're beautiful Celeste; want a lift?" "Thank you Jasper and well, if you insist, sure! We went out to the car, got in and drove to the school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Don't Leave Me (Edward Cullen Love Story)**

**Chapter 6**

After we arrived at the school, I went in. I walked around until I found Mike and Jess. "Hey guys!" "Oh my god Celeste, you're gorgeous!" "Thanks Jess!" Apparently Emmett didn't recognize me cause he whistled and Rosalie slapped him across the back of the head. So I decided to walk over to them and start to talk. "Hey Rose, hey Emmett!" They both stared at me completely stunned. "May I have this dance birthday girl?" I looked to Rose who just nodded in approval. So I started to dance with Emmett. "Thank you Emmett. I was alone here, no date, nobody." "You're welcome. By the way, you're beautiful!" "Thanks Emmett!" Then I saw Edward walk in with Bella. They danced right next to us and I heard them talking.

"Edward, what happened between you and Celeste? I mean you're being so mean to her. She's my friend." "I broke up with her." "Why; what did she ever do to you to deserve your rudeness?" "The long distance relationship wouldn't work out. I told her to stay away from me and let me live my life." "Wow, you could have let her go easy. You're lucky she didn't hear us, she would've been really upset." I then started to cry and Emmett knew I heard everthing. "You ok?" They both looked at us still not recognizing me. I just shook my head and he pulled me into a hug. "Come on Celeste, lets go get you a drink." He takes me to get a drink and we sit down. "You gonna be ok?" "Yes, thank you Emmett." "Ok just let me or Rose know if you need anything." I nodded.

As I passed Bella and Edward to get to my friends, I was stopped by a cold hand wrap around my arm and pull me in for a quick hug. As cold arms wrapped around me I cried my eyes out not enjoying this.. As much as I would love to hug him, I rather dow hat he wants. And that is to stay away from him and let him live his life. So I pushed myself away from him just to be hugged by Bella. She was my friend and all but I just needed to be left alone by them. "Please let me go." I broke free and walked away. Then I bumped into Alice. "Celeste! Listen, we're gone back early to the house and I want you to come." "I can't Alice." Then Jasper spoke. "Why not?" "Edward doesn't want me there." "I don't care what Edward does or doesnt want. Jasper and I would love to have you come over." "Ok Alice, fine!" "Yay!" She pulled me out to the car and we got in.

During the drive back to the Cullens house, Jasper climbed into the backseat and sat with me. "When we get back, Esme's gonna want pictures." "Fun. So after pictures I should go home. Is that ok Jasper?" "Well Alice is going to want you to stay." "I'll try. Hey who has Bio 2nd and Health 8th?" Then Alice spoke. "Well I have Bio 2nd and as for Health, Rosalie has that 8th, why?" "Just wondering. Mines was the other way around until I had them switched." "Ohhh, hey can you sleep over?" "I don't know Alice but...do you the fe- nevermind." "What?" "Do you ever get the feeling that someone hates you?" "Not really but you ask like you know the feeling." "Yeah sort of, it's not a big deal." "No tell me Celeste." "Fine; I just think...well actually I know that Edward hates me.""Why would you think that." "I heard it with my own ears form his own mouth. Everytime I see him I feel like crying and...with the one thing he told me...I don't know if I could trust another guy." Finally we arrived at the house.

As I went in the house, I was automatically pulled into a hug and pulled to the couch. "Celeste, can we please talk?" About what Edward, what's there to talk about? I heard everything. You said it yourself, the long distance relationship wouldn't work out and plus you also said that you hate me. Well forgive me for being to young to live here in Forks on my own and having to move in with my older sister due to my fathers death." That formed tears in my eyes making me cry and I wasn't afraid to show how much he hurt me on the inside. "Celeste i'm sorry I-" "Just save your breath Edward, I dont want to hear your sorrys anymore. Just do what you want. Go on and live your life without me in it."

I got up off the couch and Jasper came down knowing how I felt at the moment. "Jasper, can you give me a ride home, I can't be here anymore, i'm sorry." "Sure Celeste." He gave me a hug and kissed my cheek in a brotherly love way. "I'm gonna say goodbye to Alice real quick." I went up the stairs and knocked on Alice's door and she answered. "Celeste..." Her voice held surprise and concern. "Awww come here, I heard the whole thing." She gave me a hug and took off my masquerade mask. Awww don't cry, it's not your fault all of this." "Thank you Alice. Hey how about we call it a girls night. You and Rosalie come spend the night at my house, what do you think?" "Sounds great! Let me get changed!" "Ok Alice." I waited a minute after she went in to get changed before she actually came out again. "Wow...you're fast!" "Come on!" She got my hand and pulled me down the steps. Thats when Edward looked up and saw my cheeks covered in mascara from my crying. Then Rose and Emmett walked in and saw me. Rose was concerned and Emmett gave me a gentle hug to caring about his white shirt under the suit.

I started to sniffle. "Emmett, your shirt is turning black." "I don't care, I just hate to see you cry." "Aww thanks. Rose me you and Alice are spendin the night at my house." "Ok Celeste, let me go get changed." So she went up did that and was back down here within a minute. Eventually we left and Alice drove back to my house and we went into my bedroom. Me alice and Rose talked the whole night before I decided to go to sleep. _**I was in this big city that i've never seen before. But I was with Alice and we were in this huge building. there were apart from Alice and I, eight people in this room. One short blonde female and seven guys. Three of them looked like rulers of this place. Another guy was standing by the blonde haired girl. One dude who looked really tall had his hands on this guys head who was kneeling staring at what looked to be the three rulers of the place. One more dude was holding the guy kneeling still. I wonder what was going on. But as I zoomed in on the person kneeling, I realized it was...Edward... One of the rulers who sat in the middle in thsi big chair stepped forward, put his hands on the side of Edwards face. The minute he was about to rip Edwards head off, I screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO" then woke up still screaming.**_ Rosalie and Alice were staring at me concerned. "Celeste, are you ok?" "Just a bad dream that's all." But in the middle of telling them Alice froze. After a minute she came back to reality.

"We're leaving." "To where Alice, what did you see?" "What your dream was is what I saw. Edward went to the volturi to try and get them to kill him." "What no why?" "He feels as though there's no use for him to still be alive." "Why Alice why?" "I'll explain to you later, just get your stuff together and tell your sister you'll be gone for a a few days with my family to...Paris." "Ok." it was 8am in the morning and I went downstairs to see Maria wide awake. "Hey Maria, the Cullens are gone to Paris for a few days, and they invited me to go with them and I said yes." "Cool, I hope you have fun! When you leaving?" "Today; i'm packing my stuff right now." Ok just, be careful!" "Mhm." After I packed, Rose went back to her house and Alice put my stuff in her car.

We drove to the airport, bought our tickets, grabbed my luggage and borded the plane. "Alice, when you said Edward feels as though there's no use for him to still be alive, what did you mean?" "Celeste, I mean as I said. Edward found out that Bella was cheating on him which caused him to be very upset. He wanted to talk to you asking for your forgiveness but..." "But I didn't give him the chance to. I just made the situation worse." I was so stressed out right now it was unbelieveable. I should have listened to Edward, let him explain and say what he had to say. If I would have done that, we wouldn't be here right now, on this plane to Volterra. It's all my fault and now he's going to try and kill himself, because of me. I should have just have given him the chance to explain. Ugh why did I have to flip out on him. We would never have been here if I would have just gaven him the chance to explain. I started to cry at the thought. If I was...to late...I don't think I would be able to live with myself anymore. I don't think I would be...sane. I hadn't realized Alice been calling me until I felt her shake me a bit.

"Celeste, you ok?" "F-f-fine." "What's wrong?" "N-n-noth-nothing." "What would you like to drink?" "A soda's fine." I started to drink a lot of soda and got high on sugar. "It's all my fault Alice." "No it's not Celeste." "Yes it is, if I would have let him explain, we wouldn't be trying to save his life hoping we're not to late." Now I was crying even harder. "Awww don't cry." She pulled me in a hug. "Don't worry, we'll get to him before it's to late." I continued to drink more soda to where I couldn't sleep. If I even tried, I get the same nightmare I had. So I sarted to talk with Alice the whole night. When night passed and morning came, the plane landed. So Alice and I gathered up the luggage and got off the plane.

We loaded the car with the luggage and Alice drove back to a hotel where we would be staying. Right after we dropped off the luggage, we left, not even bothering to un pack. Right after I got in the car, Alice drove at full speed. "Alice where we going?" "Volterra, that's where Edward is." I started to cry again. I just couldn't stop. "By the way you should know about your dream. The three rulers sit in big chairs. And going from left to right, there names are Marcus, Aro and Caius. The small girl with blonde hair is Jane and she always stands beside Alec. The really tall guy you saw who had his hands on the side of Edwards head is Felix. The guy holding Edward down is Demitri. Aro can see every thought you ever had and Jane can make you drop to the ground in excruciating pain." "Hurry up Alice." "There's Volterra."

She entered the city and tried to get me as close to the building as possible. When I got out of the car, I tired to run to the building as fast as possible but crowds of people were hard to get through. It was frustrating. Luckily though I managed and ran into the building as gast as I could. I saw Jane and I was pissed. "Where's Edward?" "Oh him, well it might be to late. he might already be dead and im sure you wouldn't want to see him beheaded." "I dont care, take me." "Fine, whatever." She starts to take me to these huge doors but takes her good old time which was pissing me off. When we got there, she opened the doors, went inside and stood beside Alec.

They were about to take Edwards head off until I screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Suddenly they stopped and looked at me. "Edward!" As I started to run over to him, I dropped to the ground in pain. It was excruciating, it felt like the whole worlds pain was brought upon me. "Jane, that's enough." "Yes master." Suddenly she stopped and I stood up slowly. That's when Aro walked over to me. "Why hello my dear." "Please, let Edward go. Take me, kill me just let Edward go." "You'd be willing to give your life up for a monster like us?" "I would rather risk my life and die, then to see Edward die. So please, let him go and kill me." "And to think, you're only human." As he leaned in toward my neck, they made Edward watch, still holding him in place. Personally I wanted to cry but I didn't. I started to feel his teeth on my eck by the time Alice spoke up. "She will be one of us, i've seen it." He stopped what he was doing and gestured for Alice to come forward. She did and gave him her hand. After about a minute he released it. "You may go now. Release Edward." He got released then we were told to wait in the lobby and don't leave til dark.

Edward Alice and I went in the lobby and started to wait. I was starting to cry again knowing this was all my fault. I mean Edward almost got killed. Once again I was so deep in thought I didn't even know Alice was calling me till she tapped me on my shoulder causing me to jump. And Edward saw that. "You ok Celeste, i've been calling you but you didn't answer." "I didn't hear you calling me Alice." "That's because you were so deep in thought about something, but what?" "Nothing, it's fine." "Celeste, this is the second time you got lost in deep thought." Then I saw stress and concern cross Edwards face. "Are you ok Celeste? If you're like this because of what you saw, it's over now." "Like what Alice?" "Deep in thought, crying, and even visibly shaking." "Oh...umm..no it has nothing to do with what I saw." "Then what, you can tell us anything." "It's nothing Alice." I felt two cold arms go around me and pull me onto their lap.

I felt Edward lean in close to my ear and whisper. "Are you ok?" I just nodded. I felt the loss of sleep kick in, but I wouldn't let it take over. I felt sooo guilty, and I know for a fact that Edward must be mad at me. I never let him explain. "What's wrong Celeste?" "Nothing Edward really." That's when I felt his cold lips brush up against my neck. "Tell me." He sounded caring right now. "Edward, nothing's wrong really." He may be acting caring now but on the inside...he's mad. It kills me to know im the one who caused him to go this far. "Celeste, you've been crying all day, and you still are. Something is bothering you and you won't admit it." "That's not true Alice." "Yes it is." Eventually it got dark. "Look, it's dark we can go now." "Ok, but we are sooo talking about this when we get back. Me you and Edward." "Righhhhhhht, well goodluck with that." We left got in the car and Alice drove back. The whole car ride was silent.

When minutes passed, we finally arrived. I got out went up to my room, shut the door and just layed on the bed crying my eyes out. Then a knock appeared on my door. "Come in." The person walked in and sat down next to me. When I looked forward it was Alice. "Ok talk to me Celeste, what's wrong." I was crying now. "You already know Alice." "You think it's your fault still..." I just nodded. "Oh god Celeste, what can I do to make you see and believe that its not?" "I don't know. I'm just gonna lay down, I have so much going through my mind." "Ok." She gave me one more hug then left. All of a sudden my stomach growled and I tried to tell it to be quiet, but with no luck. "Hungry?" I jumped then turned around and saw Edward standing there. "Oh umm...not really." My stomach growled again proving me to be a liar." "Your stomach says different." "Ok a little." He sat down next to me and handed me a plate of food he made. "Wow, thank you."

"No problem." He started to get up to leave but I surprisingly grabbed his hand. He looked back with a confused expression. "Im sorry." I dropped his hand then looked away; eyes filling with tears. But he came back over and sat down next to me making me look at him. "I just thought...you'd like to talk but...if you don't want to, I understand." Then he just smiled. "I'd love to! Would you like to start or do you want me to?" "Ummm...I don't know but..." Without thinking I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him close. "I'm so glad you're ok." Then as I started to pull away, he put his arms around me and hugged me back, refusing to let go.

"Can I ask you something real quick?" "Anything Edward." "What you said back there to Aro you would rather risk your life and die, then to see me die,were you serious?" "More serious then I could ever be. And plus I deserve to die for making you come to this point and for makin you mad at me and..." "Wait, you thought I was mad at you?" "Umm...yeah...sort of." "No, never! I could never be mad at you." "But it's all my fault." I was crying now but he used his thumb to wipe away the falling tears. "Nothing's your fault Celeste. Is this why you've been crying the whole day?" I just nodded and he just pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me then kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry I upset you so much Celeste. The night after prom, I found out Bella che-" I put two fingers to his lips which surprised him. "I heard, and i'm really sorry to hear that."

"I know I probably don't deserve it but, can you ever forgive me?" "Edward, I forgave you the moment I stopped them from killing you; so yes!" "Will you be my girlfriend?" "I'd love to!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him so deeply I fell back on the bed, my head hitting the pillows. "By the way, happy late birthday Celeste!" "Hahahaha thank you!" "How old are you now?" "Eighteen!" I slid out from underneath him and started to go the door but he put me on his back. "I missed this Edward." I kissed the right side of his neck as he opened the door and carried me downstairs.

"Alice!" She ran in and saw me happy and on Edwards back. "Im so glad you're happy again!" "Yeah and...Edward agrees with you on the whole its not my fault thing!" "I knew it! See I told you!" "Yes you did Alice!" That's when I started to yawn. "Now Celeste, since you two have talked and made up, are you gonna sleep yet?" "I had sleep already!" "Yea like the the night after you came home from my house after prom. That was lets see, two three days ago?" Edward brought me to the front now holding me bridal style and gave me a look of shock. "Are you serious?" "Well umm...I had stuff on my mind and when I tried to go to sleep I kept getting the same nightmare." "What was the nightmare?" "I rather not bring it up or even talk about it Edward. But if you really wanna know, you can ask Alice if I get to sleep. Cause I don't want to even hear it."

"Ok love. Alice umm, i'm gonna take Celeste up to get some rest." "Ok see you both in the morning!" I leaned my head against his chest enjoying the feeling and pleasure to be back with him. Honestly, i've missed him so much, and i'm just glad I got to him in time. We went in the bedroom then Edward left real quick allowing me privacy to get changed. When I did I crawled into bed and he walked in. He took off his shirt, locked the door, and crawled in bed pulling me against his chest. As he kissed the top of my head I just smiled. "What are you thinkin about?" "Nothing much, besides the fact that it feels great do be back with you. I love you Edward." I turned over to face him and he was smiling. "I love you to Celeste!" He leaned down, gave me a kiss and I went to sleep. Before I drifted off completely, I heard him whisper, "I love you Celeste, and I always will. Sleep well my love."

When I woke up the next morning, the sun got in my eyes and I didn't like it. I wasn't much of a morning person. So I hid my face in Edwards chest and I heard him laugh. "Damn that sun." "Hahahahaha, well good morning!" I leaned up and kissed his neck keeping my eyes closed from the sun. "How was your sleep?" "Good! Ummmm...why am I all sweaty?" "I wish I knew love. You slept like an angel, no tossing or turning, you were relaxed!" "Well you know why right!" He raised his eyebrow. "Cause i'm with you again Edward! I always have a great sleep with you next to me!" "How could I not have known!" "I am going to go get a quick shower so im not so...yukky." "Hahahaahaha ok love!" He gave me a quick kiss then I jumped out of bed almost falling. But Edward was there in an instant to catch me. "Celeste...woah woah woah, maybe you should sit down." "No im fine. Plus i'm sweaty." "I dont care, are you ok, you collapsed but I caught you before you hit the floor."

"Don't worry about me Edward, i'm fine." I got up and started to walk into the bathroom feeling sooo weak and cold. Wait...sweating...weakness... feeling cold...uh oh...this can't be good. I quickly got a shower, got out, got dressed and went into the kitchen. Hey Alice, where's Edward?" That's when I felt two arms wrap around me and lips near my ear. "Right here!" "Yay!" He gave a cute small chuckle. "I wanna show you something. Go up in the room and open the shade all the way." I weakly got up and went up the stairs opening the shade the rest of the way.

And there he was at the door way unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off. As he walked forward, he started to sparkle and my heart picked up pace. It was beating so fast I swear it was trying to jump out of my chest. As he walked up to me I ran my hands up his chest and around his neck. "You're beautiful and perfect!" "Thank you!" Then he pulled me down ontop of him. When I looked at his face he was smiing so I gave him a quick kiss on his lips. Then I yawned, "Edward I feel...tired." He got up, sat me on the bed, put his shirt on and lifted me back in his arms. I layed my head against his chest and went to sleep.

(Edwards P.O.V)  
>As I went in the living room carrying Celeste in my arms, I noticed she fell asleep. Which is weird cause she slept through the night. I layed her down on the couch and went to Alice. "Edward we have to get going soon to catch our plane back to Forks, where's Celeste?" "Sleeping." "Well I better wake her up, we have to go." I tired to stop her but it was no use, she woke Celeste up and I must say, Celeste didn't look to pleased. Alice told her to go get her stuff together so we could leave. When Celeste went to get her luggage, she came back dragging it. Me and Alice were in shock. Alice grabbed her luggage and put it in the car while I carried Celeste out in my arms.<p>

During the car ride to the airport, I held Celeste in my arms and she fell asleep again. "Alice, something's wrong with Celeste, I can tell, but I just don't know what." "When we get back to school, I suggest you switch Bio and Health so you can keep an eye on her." "Ok Alice." Eventually, we made it to the airport. Alice grabbed Celeste's luggage while I carried her on my back. We went in, got our tickets and boarded our plane. I still continued to hold her now in my arms as we sat down. I ran the back of my fingers down her cheek. I wish I knew what was wrong, but she seemed like she wouldn't wake up for a while. Im surprised she's still tired if she woke up at 1:45pm. The plane probably won't land til somewhere in the afternoon tomorrow. Then the next day is back to school. I really worry about her. Specially since I just got her back and I don't want anything to happen to her.

Time passed and it was now 5:30pm. I gently shook her to wake her up and she did. "Love why don't you eat something. You haven't ate all day." "Im j-just c-c-cold." "Don't worry Edward, I packed your Jacket for the night when it got cold." Ok Alice." She got it down, handed it to me, and I put it around Celeste, holding her close to me. "Please try to eat something Celeste." She sighed and nodded. "Just a piece of bread will due." I sighed. She really needed to eat something but I wasn't going to push her. I felt her snuggle closer to me which just made me smile. I kissed the top of her head as she leaned her head back against my chest. "Oh and Edward." "Yes love?" "Your jacket is warm and cozy!" I just had to laugh. "I'm glad you like it!" She just nodded her head and I got a few slices of bread for her to eat. "I love you Edward." "I love you to Celeste." She snacked on the few slices of bread then went back to sleep. I really need to keep my eye on her. I let the night pass as I kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her lips.

When mornning came she still wasn't awake. "Alice what time is it?" She got out her phone and checked. "It's 8:47am. She might wake up soon." So I let a few minutes pass and she woke up coughing. I was worried about her before but now she's getting worse by the day. "Love you ok, would you like a drink?" "F- *coughs* fine. No *coughs* drink." "She couldn't even say one full sentence without coughing in the middle. As she coughed, I would gently rub her back. Then she stayed up.

(Celestes P.O.V)  
>As I woke up, I couldn't stop coughing. I feel so bad, Edward was worried about me and I wouldn't tell him what's wrong. Then I noticed I was in his jacket. He was amazing, and I loved being back with him. I leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek which made him smile. Then I tried to wrap my arms around him which was hard considering the fact he was sitting down and leaning back. "Are we gone to your house afterwards Edward?" "If you want to yes. But first we're gone to see your sister to let her know your home." "Ok and ummmm...thanks for letting me use your jacket." "Anytime love." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips which he tired to deepen. But, I just didn't have the energy to do the same so I pulled away. That's when he became really worried. I sighed and realized, I may not have much energy but it wouldn't hurt to deepin the kiss. Then..I crashed my lips into his and the kiss began. After about a minute I let him deepen it. Then i felt him smile which made me do the same.<p>

Then I had to break the kiss to catch my breath. When I looked at him, instead of seeing him worried, he was smiling. "You should do that more often instead of looking so worried!" "Love I-" "Just try, for me, that's all I ask is for you to be happy. I mean I think I just gave you an unforgetable kiss, cause that's what it felt like to me. So you have to do me the favor and just be happy!" "I'll try." "Good enough!" I gave him one more kiss then layed my head against his chest. "What would I ever do without you Celeste?" "I don't know Edward, but without you, I wouldn't be sane anymore." He stared at me for a second then just kissed the top of my head. Then the pilot announced that the plane would be landing. I yawned then leaned my head against Edwards chest, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

(Edwards P.O.V)  
>The plane finally landed and I got up with Celeste in my arms. Alice grabbed her bags, then we exited the plane, and went to the car. Of course Alice drove while I held Celeste in my arms. "Edward we're just gonna go to our house for a while. When Celeste wakes up, then we'll take her home and she can let her sister know that she just got home." "Sounds good Alice." After a few minutes, Alice arrived back at the house. We got out and Alice held the door open while I carried Celeste inside and sat on the couch. Alice left Celestes bags in the car for when she's ready to go home. Emmett Jasper and Rosalie all came down the stairs and saw that I was holding Celeste. "Are you guys back together?" "Yeah they are Emmett, I can feel the love radiating off Edward" "Jasper's right. We talked it over and now we're back together! But-" "You're concerned about Celeste, why is something wrong with her?" "Yes Jasper, there is, but I don't know what yet."<p>

"All I know is that she's been cold, not much of an appetite, and she looked weak, with like all of the energy drained from her." "So how did you guys get back together? I mean what happend when you've been gone. All we know is that you tried to go to the Volturi and get yourself killed." "Yes Emmett. The moment they were about to rip my head off she burst through the doors screaming NO. They stopped and she tried to run over to me until Jane used pain on her. I saw it out of the corner of my eye and it was painful to watch. She was saying how she'd be willing to risk her life and have them kill her if they would just release me. Alice said she saw Celeste becoming one of us but doesn't know how. So me and Celeste were free to go. After we got back to the hotel, we talked for a while and she thought I was mad at her this whole time. But eventually you know I asked her if she can be my girlfriend and she said yes."

"Well that's just sweet. Im happy for you Edward!" "Thank you Rose. I better go hunt." Then Esme walks in. "Esme, can you keep an eye on Celeste? I won't be back til tomorrow morning, so could you drop her off?" "Of course Edward!" "Thank you; i'll pick her up for school tomorrow." Then after that was said, I left to go hunt.

(Celestes P.O.V)  
>Several hours passed by the time I finally woke up. I noticed I was in...Edwards house? I yawned, and realized I was on a couch. I sat up and felt even weaker. I stood up off the couch and almost fell. Then I started coughing. Only being able to walk slow, I climbed the steps which let me tell you, took a great amount of effort, and knocked on Emmetts door my hardest. Which sounded soft. "Come in." I real slowly opened his door and saw him playing a video game. "Hi" I croaked. My voice was weak and I coughed pretty hard gripping at my chest. He automatically stopped what he was doing and was in front of me in an instant. "You look so pale." You could here the concern in his voice. He treated me like his sister. "I'm fine Emmett, don't worry about me." "But you're like my little sister. Please tell me what's wrong." "Emmett, nothing's wrong. I appreciate your concern as like my brother, but im fine. Why won't anybody believe me?" I frowned about to cry. "I'm sorry." He gave me a gentle hug.<p>

Emmett guided me over to his bed and then Rose came in. "Celeste, you're awake!" "Hey Rose." She walked over and gave me a gentle hug then sat down next to me. "Where's Edward?" I started coughing really hard again grasping at my chest. "Hunting, maybe I should call him." She started to open her phone and dial but I closed it. I was coughing so hard I had to gasp for a breath. "No, please don't." I continued to cough holding my chest which hurt. Emmett then turned around. "Oh my god, at least let Carlisle take a look at you." "No *coughs* it's p-*coughs*" I couldn't even get a sentence out so I gestured to a pen and paper and they gave it to me. Gasping for a breath, I continued to cough. So I wrote no, it's probably just a cold." Then Alice and Jasper walked in. Great was all I thought. "Celeste!" Alice ran up and hugged me makin me cough harder. "Alice let her go, she can hardly breathe."

"I'm taking you home let's go." "No Emmett *coughs* I wanna hang out with you guys." "Believe me, we all feel the same way about you, but you need to get better." "But Emmett.." I started to cry because for one, I didn't feel good, and two, I really didn't want to go. "No buts Celeste, plus, your sister will be happy to see you. " "Guy's help *coughs* me please." They all shook their heads. Then Emmett lifted me into his arms and went downstairs to the kitchen where Esme was. "Esme, im gonna leave, Celeste was coughing pretty bad and plus I think she should see her older sister." "Well i'll give you guys a lift since Edward did want me to drop her off." "Ok." I really don't wanna go please Emmett Just let me stay for a few more minutes?" "Im sorry but no."

Esme got in Alice's car while Emmett did the same holding me." "Celeste, you're like my sister, i'm only trying to do what would be best. I'm sorry if you don't like it." Esme drove to my house and the whole way Emmett held me. When we made it to my house, I saw Edward there. "Edward I thought you were hunting." "I was and i'm not done. I just came to give one quick goodnight to Celeste!" Emmett got out of the car and Edward walked up taking me in his arms. Emmett grabbed my bags and we went in my house to drop them off. "Hey Maria!" "Celeste; you're home!" "Yes and tired!" "Ok!" Emmett left and Edward carried me up to my room. "I missed you Edward." "I missed you to love." He gave me one short kiss on the lips. "Let's get you settled in bed, then i'll go hunting and pick you up in the morning." "Ok, I love you Edward." He put me in bed under the covers and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight love, see you in the morning." "You to Edward."

When the night passed and morning came, I woke up, yawned, then stretched. I crawled out of bed, and gave Edward a quick call. Like usual, he picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" "Morning Edward!" "Goodmorning love! And how was your sleep?" 'It was good." "That's good to hear!" "Yep!" I need help." "With what love?" "I don't wanna get dressed hahaha" "Hahahahaha you have to though love!" "Fine." Then I hung up and got dressed feeling extremely weak. As I made my way down the steps, I continuously coughed and sat down on the couch. I continued to cough very heavily, causing my chest to hurt. So I put my hand against my chest and coughing in the other. I felt somethin in my mouth. It was liquid and very unpleasent. As I coughed in my hand again, I looked and saw blood.

Then Maria came in. "Hey Celeste, you ok?" I started to cry becoming worried and scared. What's wrong with me... "Celeste, what's wrong?" I showed her my hand and she gasped. "How long have you been feeling this way?" "A few days now. Started off with me being really tired, then tired and weak, then a cough came along and now its coughing up...blood." "You are staying home there's no way im letting you go to school." She feels my forehead then gets a thermometer and takes my temperature. Celeste you're burning up. You have a fever of 102.6." "Please let me go to school." "No you're gone to the hospital." "Please sis." ..."Fine; but i'm getting you out early whether you like it or not." She went to the kitchen and grabbed a wet napkin, then came back in and handed it to me. I wiped off the blood from around my mouth and my hand. Then there was a knock on the door.

I slowly walked over to the door and opened it up to see Edward. "Hey Edward." "Hey love! You ok, you look kinda pale." "Im fine. Let's go to school." So we got in the car and after we did I had to catch my breath. The drive to school was silent. I couldn't help but to wonder what's wrong with me and will I ever get better. Time passed and we made it to the school. I got out, gave Edward a kiss and walked into first class. As I sat down, worry automatically crossed Alice's face. "Hey Celeste." "Hey Alice!" Then I started coughing, again. "You ok Celeste?" "I'm just *coughs* fine Alice *coughs again* thank you." "You look if not sound..-" "Horrible?" "Yeah..." I just layed my head down and waited for Algebrea to pass. if I was lucky which normally i'm not, Algebra would pass very quickly. Minute after minute after minute passed as it got closer and closer to the bell ringing. After what felt like hours, the bell finally rung causing me to jump.

So I raised from my seat, went into Bio, sat down and layed my head down. As I tried to close my eyes, I felt a cold hand rub my back. I slowly and I mean real slowly looked up to my left and saw Edward sitting there concerned. "Edward...but how...you...health...now...here ..but..." Apparently he heard the confusion in my voice causing him to laugh a little. "Alice told me. But aside fom that, you look terrible, are you ok?" "As i've been told already, and i'm fine, just really tired." "yeah, you look it. Would you like to come over my house after school?" "Ummm...I don't know, i'll call." "Ok, by the way, we're now working on that Bio project together!" "Oh, thanks!" I layed my head back down on the desk. "You look extremely pale love, are you sure you're ok?" "Positive" I mumbled. Eventually Bio ended so i slowly got up and made my way into english.

As I walked in, Jasper watched me take a seat next to him and lay my head down. "Before you even ask Jasper, I assure you I am fine. But...can you keep a secret and not think about it? Cause I don't want Edward to find out." "yea of course Celeste, what is it?" "Well the day before yesterday, i've been very tired. Yesterday I was tired, weak and had some coughing. Now this moning when I woke up, it was alot worse then I expected." "Why Celeste, what happened?" "Well I was constantly coughing, then my chest started to hurt, and I mean really hurt." I started coughing again like c razy in my arm. When I lifted my head up, I saw blood on my arm. "And then..." "And then what Celeste?" I showed him my arm which was covered in blood. "Then I started coughing up blood." I layed my head back down and continued to cough; coughing up blood. After a few minutes, I felt a hand on my arm. When I looked up it was the teacher. "Celeste are you ok?" I saw Jasper now looking at me. "I don't feel good." "It shows. Jasper can you take Celeste down to the nurse?" "Of course."

Jasper and I left the classroom and I had to catch my breath. Of course, Emmett was roaming the hallway. He didn't see Jasper and I until I spoke. "Jasper, I feel so weak." "I know, just hang in there." Then Emmett ran over. "Celeste what's wrong, what happened?" "Emmett, she's been feeling very tired, weak, shortness of breath and couughing with blood coming up sometimes. She was actually just doing it in class about a minute or two ago. So i'm taking her down to the nurse." "I'll take her, get back to class." "Are you sure Emmett?" "I'm positive, I was skipping class anyway." "Ok." "Ummm...guy's.." I collapsed and was about to hit the floor until Emmett caught me and lifted me into his arms. "I'll take her Jasper." "Ok, thank you Emmett."

(Emmetts P.O.V)  
>"Emmett, i'm scared." "I know you are Celeste, I know." She layed her head against my chest as I carried her down to the nurse. But then she coughed even more with blood coming up. By the time I made it to the nurse, she had zoned out. After I told the nurse everything that happened, I layed her down on this patients table then sat down next to her since the nurse allowed me to stay. I really wish I knew what happend to her. I saw the nurse get a wet cloth and wipe off her arm and mouth which was covered in blood from coughing. When lunch comes around, I wouldn't think about it, cause knowing her, she wouldn't want Edward to know though I think he should. And he could read minds, so if I thought about this, he would read my mind and know what's going on. Several minutes pass and the bell rings causing Celeste to wake up. She was coughing like crazy and then blood started to come out. Now with each cough, she basically spits out blood. I saw her try to gasp for a breath as she couldn't stop coughing. Then, when the coughing ended, she started to cry.<p>

(Celeste's P.O.V)  
>I woke up coughed then started to cry visibly shaking cause I was scared. But that's when I noticed Emmett was sitting there, looking at me concerned. Emmett, you stayed...? But don't you have Gym to go to." "Yes I did stay Celeste. And I am staying to keep an eye on you." "Oh...thank you. Please tell me you didnt just see me cough up so much blood." "I did Celeste." I'm sorry you had to see that Emmett. I wouldn't wish for anybody to see that sight. So I wish you didn't have to see it." Then he walked over to me and gave me a gentle hug. "Celeste, don't be sorry for something that's not your fault. I only wish and hope that you would get better." "Thank you Emmett." I stopped crying and wiped my tears. The nurse handed me a tissue and I wiped my mouth. "My chest hurts Emmett." "Shhh, we'll figure out what's wrong." "You're like the brother i've never with Jasper." "Thank you Celeste. You became part of the family the moment you and Edward basically started dating. So we'll always be there for you when you need us to be."<p>

"Umm Celeste, can you please come get on the scale?" "I got off the table and felt like I was about to collapse till Emmett caught me. I climed up onto the scale and the nurse weighed me. "Celeste, you've lost alot of weight." It's fine, can I just go to gym now?" "No Celeste, you're weak and tired, you should stay here and rest until lunch. Don't worry, i'm not going anywhere, i'll stay here with you." "He's right dear, you don't have the energy to do gym. Let me take your temperature." She puts the thermometer in my mouth and after a minute it beeps. "You're definately not going to gym. Your temperature is 103.2. I'm sending you home, do you have anybody to come pick you up?" "My older sister Maria is coming. She's taking me out early and taking me to the hospital." "Well that's the right thing to do." Then I started coughing again and the bell rang for lunch. "Emmett you go first. I don't want Edward becoming suspicious." "I understand, I hope you feel better." He got up then left and after waiting a few minutes, I did the same.

I went into the lunch line and grabbed an apple and a bottle of water, then sat down next to Edward. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. "Just an apple love?" "I'm not really hungry Edward." "Love, you haven't ate all day. You should try to eat something." I took a bite out of the apple, chewed then swallowed. "See, now was that so hard!" "Yes it was." "What?" I put my hand over my mouth and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. And let me tell you, as weak as I was, my fastest run was slow. I went over to the toilet and puked. Wow, I took one bite of an apple and this is what happens. I washed out my mouth then left the bathroom to see Edward standing there. "Love are you sure?" "Edward i'm fine relax." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and noticed his eyes were almost black. "Edward, why does it look like you never finished hunting?" "It's nothing." He started to look away until I put my hand on his cheek turning his head so he would look at me. "Edward, why?" "Celeste, I said it's nothing so just leave it at that." I could hear the anger in his voice. "Fine, it's nothing." Then he went into the lunchroom. Nice, just leave me standing here alone, as if I didn't already feel bad already. If anything, you made me feel worse. That moment, I started coughing like cray.

Then the announcements came on. Celestia Storm please come to the office; I repeat. Celestia Storm please come to the office. I went to the office coughing like crazy in my hand. "Hey go get your stuff, you're going to the hospital." I just nodded and left. Half way back to the class I felt like I was about to collapse. I walked a little farther...and did collapse to the floor, trying to catch my breath. Fortunately, Jasper was with Alice. When he saw me, he ran over with Alice following right behind. "Oh my god Celeste, are you ok?" "I feel so weak." Then I started coughing in my hand really hard and blood came up but I wouldn't move my hand. "Jasper, can you go get my stuff, i'm leaving." "Sure Celeste." "

Wait Jasper...I smell blood. What's going on?" "I'll explain in a minute Alice, just take Celeste back to the office before Edward sees her." "I'm scared Jasper." "I know you are. I can't tell you that nothing's wrong but I can hope that it's nothing serious." "Thank you Jasper." I pulled my hand away from my mouth and gave him a one armed hug with the non bloody hand. Just like a brother he hugged me back. When Alice saw my hand she gasped. As he went to go get my stuff, Alice went to the ladies room, got some paper towels then came back to me. After she handed me the paper towels, I wiped my mouth and hand. I got rid of them afterwards and Alice helped me into the office.

"Celeste, where's your stuff?" "Umm, Jasper and I saw he drop so we ran over to help her. Then she asked Jasper if he could go get her stuff and he agreed. While he did, I helped her back in here." "Mhm, it's true sis. During 3rd, Jasper was gonna take me down to the nurse but Emmett found me and took me instead. Since we both would've had gym together during 4th, he stayed and kept an eye on me. My fever raised to 103.2 and I lost a lot of weight." "Yea we need to get you to the hospital." Then Jasper came in followed by Rosalie and Emmett. They all gave me a gently hug followed by a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you guys for helping Celeste." "It was no problem, she's like another sister to us. We consider her part of our family so we're there when she needs us." "Thank you. Jasper, i'll take her back pack." He handed it to her and then they went back to class but Rose. "Would you like to come Rose?" "Sure, thank you." She texted Emmett to inform him then she helped me out to Marias car.

After we got in, Rose sat in the backseat with me. "Oh crap." "What's wrong Rose?" "My father's off today. Oh but i'll call him up real quick. He loves you like his own daughter so he might come in." Then she called him up and I only heard what she said. "Carlisle, I know you're off but do you think you can come to the hospital, i'm in the car with Celeste's sister Maria and she's taking Celeste to the hospital. Celeste collapsed earlier in school, she's very weak."..."Thank you Carlisle." Then she hung up. "He'll be here and waiting at the entrance with a wheelchair. He said when he see's the car, he'll help you into a wheelchair." "What no..." "Celeste, Rosalie's father is right to be getting you a wheelchair." Eventually we arrive and Carlisle comes up to the car with a wheelchair.

"Carlisle, you really didn't have to come." "Celeste, you're like another daughter to me. It was no poblem coming up to the hospital. Now let's get you inside and you can tell me everything." "Thank you Carlisle." "He pushed my wheelchair in and I went straight into a room." After that, he helped me up onto the bed where I layed down. "Now, what seems to be the problem?" "Well about a few days ago, when I woke up, I felt weak and later on in the afternoon, I felt really tired. So I went to sleep . But I also woke up feeling weak and really sweaty for some reason. I asked Edward but he said I slept through the night. The next morning and throughout the day, I was coughing like crazy. But...when I woke up today...not only was I coughing, but my chest really hurt and I was coughing up blood. Also I can walk a very short distance but I have to catch my breath. I still feel extremely weak and it's like worse as each day goes by."

"Hmmm...I have an idea as to what it sounds like but i'm not sure. I'm going to do some tests, so we're gonna have to keep you here." "For how long?" "Between 2-4 days." "So you're keeping me..." It was more like a statement then a question. "Yes, we need to do tests." "Ok." Then I started coughing; covering my mouth with one hand and holding my chest with the other. As I tried to gasp for air, I continued to cough, coughing up blood. "What kind of tests?" "A chest x-ray, a skin test to see if you have TB, sputum, lymph node biopsy, and a blood test." Then he comes near me with a needle. "I'm going to do the skin test for TB; which arm?" "No arm, get that needle away from me." "Celeste, let Carlisle do his job." "Thank you Maria. And I promise you Celeste, it'll be over before you know it." So I held out my right arm and he stuck the needle in it. After he pulled the needle out, a white bubble was there. "Now i'm going to do a blood test. Would you like it done in the same arm?" I just nodded and he did it. It was a pinch but it ended as fast as he started. "Thank you for cooperating. Now tomorrow, we'll be doing a sputum test, chest x-ray and a biopsi so we can get a sample of what you might have." "Ok thank you Carlisle." He gave me a small hug and left.

"Now see that wasn't so bad now was it Celeste?" "Yes it was Rose, I hate needles." Her and Maria just laughed. "Oh, here ya go Celeste." "She handed me a tissue to wipe off the blood from my hand and mouth. "Thank you Rose." "No problem!" So we talked for a while until she got a call on her cell. When she answered she was smiling then hung up. "What?" "Oh nothing just a little surprise!" All of a sudden, Emmett walked in with a really soft teddy bear and a get well balloon. "Hey lil sis!" I was touched that he actually thought of me as his sister. "Awwww Emmett!" He walked over and handed the teddy bear to me which I hugged and held close. Then I put my arm around Emmetts neck and gave him a hug. "This is soooo adorable Emmett I love it! Thank you!" "I'm glad, feel better soon!" "Awww thank you!"

Then Alice and Jasper walked in. "Alice Jasper hey!" Alice walked over and gave me a small hug followed by Jasper. "How you feel Celeste?" "Well Jasper, i'm kinda tired, my chest still *coughs* hurts from *coughs* all the ...*coughs*" "Coughing, her chest hurts from all the coughing." "Maria is the best. She literally just finished my sentence! Finally I was able to stop coughing so I spoke up. Yes, thank you Maria! I just had a while ago a skin test and a blood test. Tomorrow, I get a chest x-ray, biopsy and get a sputum test done." "Ohhh well I reall yhope you feel better." "Thank you Jasper. Edward doesn't...know...does he?" "No, he doesn't." "Ok thank you guys. I'm kinda of tired so im gonna get some rest. Thank you all for coming." "No problem Celeste." Then they left and I went to sleep.

Eventually the night passed and morning came. As I woke up Carlise walked in. "Oh im sorry, I hope I hope I didn't wake you." "No you didn't." "Well how are you feeling?" "Well i'm covered in sweat, my chest hurts, I get fatigue alot, feel very weak, and non stop coughing with blood coming up. Also I get shortness of breath very easily." "I see, i'm going to give you a sputum test." "What's that?" "Well i'm going to have you cough into this dish. The stuff that comes up, like mucus or even blood, is going to be observed." He walked over to me and I coughed in the dish. Then eventually after that I got a chest x-ray. When I came back, I just tried to relax for a bit. I continued to hold the teddy bear that Emmett got me. It was so soft and fluffy. Time passed and it was time for me to get the biopsy done, so I was put to sleep.

(Edwards POV)  
>God, I can't beleive I basically just got Celeste back and I was rude to her. I mean she only wanted to know what was on my mind. God I felt so bad. Right now im at home and trying to read everyones mind which is..like empty. Well Emmett keeps thinkin thoughts about Rosalie that really makes me regret reading his mind. Alice is thinking about shopping and Jasper is just messin around with my emotions which was really annoying. Hey guy's do you know where Celeste is?" "Wish I did Edward but I don't." I decided to call her cell but..her sister answered.<p>

"Hello?" "Maria, is Celeste there?" "Umm... Edward, Celeste didn't want you to know but...remember when you didn't see her last period at school yesterday?" "Yea, I was wondering why but thought she ditched the rest of school. I was a little rude to her. Is she there, I really need to speak with her." "Edward, you didn't see her, cause by lunch, she did leave but...I picked her up to take her to the hospital." "What she's in the hospital?" "Yes, she is." "I'm on my way, thank you for telling me." I hung up and ran to the hospital. When I went to her room, I found out that only Maria was there. And my last thoughts were...where's Celeste?


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Don't Leave Me (Edward Cullen Love Story)**

**Chapter 7**

"Maria, where's Celeste?" "She should be coming out of biopsy, you should go see her." "Ok, thank you." I walked in and waited in the recovery room. Time passed and she was brought out to the recovery room. She was still lying on the bed sleeping. I sat down in a chair next to her and held her hand. "I love you so much Celeste, please forgive me." I layed down my face on the mattress. As I held her hand, I used my thumb and rubbed the top of her hand back and forth. It was soo...hard to see her like this."

(Celeste's POV)  
>Eventually I woke up and felt a...thumb rubbing the top of my hand? I blinked a few times and fully opened my eyes and saw Edward face down on the mattress. I moved my hand but he didn't respond. He was a vampire so I knew he wasn't sleeping. But what I did next really got his attention. I lifted my hand and put it to the back of his neck. He flinched and I regretted doing that. So I quickly pulled my hand away but he stopped it from moving by putting his ontop of mine. The moment I saw him start to smile, I knew he was happy. He took my hand and put it to the side of his face, holding it to his cheek. "Celeste, you're awake!" "Yes, I am, but y-...yeah i'm awake." Then he came up to me and cupped my cheek with his hand as I the leaned into his touch.<p>

"I'm so sorry Celeste." "About what?" I knew that he knew that I knew and I didn't want to think about it. I started to look away but he put his hand on the other side of my face making me look at him. "Celeste, I know you know, and i'm really sorry. Please, forgive me. Im really sorry for basically yelling at you and gettin pissed." "It's fine." I looked away again not really wanting to talk about this. I knew I had to talk about it some time but I was really upset at his anger towards me. I was just concerned, that's all. I didn't know it was...*sigh*. "I just wanna say im sorry for being concerned about you Edward. I didn't know it was so wrong."I was about to cry. Why couldn't I just forgive him and move on with it? I guess cause it's not as easy to forgive as it was to be hurt. "I appreciate your concern, and it's not so wong to feel that way."

Then, all of a sudden, he real softly put his lips against mine and started to kiss me. This kiss had so much...feeling...so much...meaning behind it. I could tell that he really felt bad and truly was sorry. I wasn't being fair to him at all right now. After about a minute, he noticed I wasn't responding so he started to pull away looking very un happy. It was hard but I leaned forward, wrapped my arms real slowly around his neck and kissed him slowly on his lips. Then keeping my arms around his neck, I started to lean back real slowly and he followed. He gave a small laugh and gave me a hug." Then I put my face against the side of his neck and mumbled something incoherent, but it was clear to him. "I forgive you Edward." "Thank you Celeste. I love you so much." "I love you to."

I layed back down as he sat down next to me. "So how do you feel?" "Tired a little sore." He just gave me a hug before I had the time to ask! "Can you tell me why you never finished hunting still from like...two nights ago?" "When we were coming home from Volterra, I became really worried about you. You got worse by the day and I couldn't figure out what was wrong. So i've been really worried about you. I mean like I think about you 24/7 Celeste, wondering if you're ok or not." I was really touched by his words that I felt betraying tears run down my cheek. "R-really?" *coughs* "Yes love." He cupped my cheek in his hand and kissed away the falling tears. "W-*coughs* wow, thank you." "Why didn't you tell me?" "I'm sorry, I just...didn't want to worry you or make you suffer. But I guess it's a little too late for that knowing you've already been worrying." "Love, I just want you to get better."

Then he put his forehead against mine. "Don't ever be afraid to tell me how you feel or if something's wrong." "But Edward are you sure I mean I-" He put two fingers to my lips. "Im sure. I know something is wrong, and I would like to hear about it, if you want to talk." I took a deep breath then released it. "I've been having night sweats, fatigue, coughing, coughing up...blood, chest pain, weakness, loss of appetite, and extreme weight loss." "I noticed all the other stuff but...how long have you been coughing up blood?" "Since yesterday and...i'm a little scared." I started crying. "Shhh it's ok, everything will be ok." I sat up and opened my arms for a hug. As he gave me one, he gently rubbed my back trying to sooth me. "What's it like to be one of you Edward a vamp." "We're monsters, I dont want the day to come to where I would have no choice but to change you into one. You don't want to be like us, believe me." "I love you Edward." "I love you to Celeste." He wiped away my tears then Carlisle walked in.

He gave me a look as in do you want Edward to know, so I shook my head no. "Ummm Edward, can you please go wait in Celeste's room.I need to talk to her alone." "Yeah, sure." Then he left. "Celeste, I just got the tests results back. And judging by the reaction on your arm to the skin test, you might want brace yourself for what i'm about to tell you. "Celeste you were diagnosed with TB also known as tuberculosis. It's a very deadly disease that's killing you. You can take medication or...suffer i'm afraid." "I don't do medications so I don't want the medicine." He sighed and I started to cry. "Celeste, youu have less then 5 days to live, i'm sorry." I wiped my eyes. "Just please don't tell any of the others, please." "I won't." After I got myself in control, I was take back to my room.

In there, I saw Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Esme and Maria. Maria handed me my soft teddy bear that she's been holding and we all talked. After a few hours, they all started to leave. When Edward grabbed up, I quickly grabbed his hand. "I'll be right back love." Then he left and I started coughing up blood holding my chest. When I stopped, I continued to hold my chest and cried. I didn't want to die, I would miss Edward too much. But I can't tell him i'm dying because the thought would be in his mind, every day, hour, minute and second; it would kill him from the inside out. When he came back in, he saw my hand and mouth covered in blood. So he grabbed a paper towel and wiped off my mouth and hand with no problem. "Doesn't this bother you?" "I got used to it. I'm taking you back to my house." He wiped away falling tears that continued to flood my eyes. "What's wrong love?" "Nothing my chest just hurts, that's all." He lifted me up bridal style and carried me to Carlisles car.

He sat in the drivers seat with me on his lap and drove me home. I layed my head against his chest and fought the almost over powering sleep. "I love you Edward." "I love you to sweet heart." When we made it back to the house, he carried me up to a hospital like room inside the house. He layed me down in the bed and stayed with me. He got up and went to lock the door. When he came back, he layed down next to me. I went to give him a kiss on the cheek but he turned his head his head to where our lips met and started kissing me. I kissed back but felt him wanting an entrance that I just couldn't grant to him. So he stopped and stared at me in confusion. "I was coughing up blood remember? I dont want you to put a strain on yours-" "When my mouth was open getting ready to say the last word, his tounge slipped in. I started to kiss back but pulled away to lay my head against his side and go to sleep. When I started to do that, he put his arm around me holding me closer to him.

When the next morning came, I woke up and realized I was still next to Edward. "Morning love, how was you sleep?" "It was good." "I've been thinking, since you're living in Phoenix now with your older sister, and you're 18 now that you have the choice of moving out. So would you like to move in with me?" "I'd love to Edward!" Before I knew it, he started kissing me softly. So I started to kiss back but felt him part his lips, making mine do the same. And when they did, his tounge slid in. He continued to kiss me like this going slow and I had to break this amazing kiss after a minute. After he watched my catch my breath, I tried to slide my arms around his neck and he kissed me again, causing me too lay back down. This time when we stopped, he gave me one quick kiss and just gave me a hug. "I'm gone out hunting with the guys love, i'll be back tomorrow ok." "Ok Edward, well go take down whatever you take down for me!" "Hahaha ok love." He got up unlocked the door then left.

I got up off the bed trying to just stand. I went down the stairs and out the door to get some fresh air. As I started to walk through the forest, I was tackled. And having like no strenght in me, I couldn't fight back. "Well well well, if it isn't Edwards mate, what a lovely surprise." "Who are you and what the hell do you want?" "Names Victoria, and well, I want revenge. Your little boyfriened killed my mate James, and now, i'm gonna take his mate. "Well I have nothing to do with that." I spit in her eye and tried to get away but unsuccessfully. She lifted me by the throat and threw me into a tree. After my back hit the tree, I fell on the ground knocked unconcious. Several hours passed and I woke up in this cell. "What the hell do you want?" "Information on the Cullens. You will give it to me orelse." "Orelse what?" "Consquences; now what abilities do the Cullens have?"

I just spit in her eye. "I'm not telling you anything." All of a sudden she pulled out a knife and made a deep gash in my arm. And when she did, I sceamed out in pain. "Each time you refuse to answer, it's just another vein or artey that I cut open. Now, what abilities do the cullens have?" "Go to hell." She made another slit on my arm causing it to bleed out even more. This went on for who knows how long. She kept asking me the same question and I refused to answer. She cut open several veins and arteries in both my arms and hands. I was now crying out in pain. Stop please stop no more." She continued to do it over and over again. "Owwww please stop please." "Then what abilities do the Cullens have?" "I'd rather die then tell you." "Suit yourself." Then she got her knife and jabbed it in me, going through my stomach. But she kept pulling it out and pushing it back in. She stabbed me seventeen times. THe last time she stabbed me, she left it in me. All I saw was a puddle of blood around me. I wanted to just sleep but it was hard because I was spitting up blood and I would fight for Edward.

(Alice's POV)  
>I was becoming very worried. Celeste went out yesterday morning and never came back. It was a whole new day and the guys would be coming home. I can't imagine how Edward's gonna act when he finds out Celeste n-. Then I had a vision of Celeste being taken by Victoria, more like captured. There was more but Jasper kept calling me and the vision ended. Might I say i'm happy it did. I started to see what Victoria did to Celeste and it wasn't pretty. Then the guys came in. "Edward...it's Celeste." "What about Celeste she's right upstairs." He went up and was back down in a second. "Ok Alice, where's Celeste." "She was captured by Victoria." He looked at the place I saw in my head and took off.<p>

(Edwards POV)  
>Oh god, if anything happened to her, I don't know what i'd do. Victoria will pay. When we got there, we searched everywhere but she was no where in sight. Carlisle went to find Celeste but all of a sudden I heard a scream that sounded like hers. But I wasn't the only one, the others did to. So we followed the sound and in that room was a sight I did not want to see. I saw Celeste on the floor, crying in pain. Not to mention there was a puddle of blood around her. Her arms were covered in blood, she was spitting blood up as she tried to talk, and she was stabbed several times with a knife left in her. If I could cry I would. When she saw me, she cried even harder. Alice couldn't bear to see the sight so she hid her face in Jaspers chest as he had his arms around her. It was the same way with Rosalie and Emmett. You could tell, Emmett was taking it really hard, he turned around not being able to bear the sight. Esme just looked away not being able to bear the sight." I went over to her and kneeled down.<p>

I wanted to cry but I wasn't able to. I real gently ran the back of my fingers down her cheek. "Ed-ward *coughs up blood* i'm s-s-sorry E-E-Edw-ard." "You have nothing to be sorry for." I put my hand to the back of her head but when I pulled my hand back, it was covered in blood. I gave her one good kiss but my mouth was now covered in blood. I felt like my insides were being shredded, I can't see her like this. "Edward, just remember, I *spits out blood* l-love y-y-you. Never f-forget." "Please don't go Celeste, I need you, please hang in there." I started to sob. "D-don't s-sob Edward." I couldn't help it. Then her eyes slowly closed. "No Celeste, stay with me please." Everyone was sobbing. "Celeste...Celeste...no...noo..nooooooo." I bit her neck to see if anything would happen but nothing. "Celeste!" I was now sobbing. "Get him out of here." So Emmett and Jasper listened to Carlisle while Alice and Rosalie just hugged each other, dropping to the ground sobbing. Emmett got my one arm while Jasper got the other. Then they started to pull me out but I tried unsuccesfully to get free. "Get off me, Celeste, noooooooo."

(Carlisle's POV)  
>I pulled the knife out of her stomach and the sight was just hard for me to see. I lifted her into my arms and went back to my house. I cleaned off her arms and hands and wrapped them both up. I washed her hair out fom all the blood and combed it out neatly. I lifted her shirt up and saw so many stab wounds and I counted out seventeen. I cleaned that area up and wrapped that as well. I carried her back to her hosue and went in the front door to see a note. <em><strong>Celeste, I went to Jacobs for a few days. Be back friday morning! Love Maria.<strong>_ I went up to her room and layed her on her bed, hoping that the venom would take effect. I felt so bad for Edward, this was his mate that he lost. I'm gonna have to keep my eye on him the next few days, make sure he doesn't do anything, irrational. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and left. It was hard to see her like that. She was like a daughter to me. When I made it back home, everybody was depressed and angry. Which could only mean they didn't find Victoria. Over the next few days, nobody really talked. Esme stayed in our room and I was in the office. It was the day of prom and everyone spent the whole day getting ready and hanging out; making Edward come along. It was hard on Edward but he couldn't stay around the house and do nothing.

(Celeste's POV)  
>After what seemed like forever, I finally woke up. I went to the bathroom and saw I was cleaned up. Bandages on my arms, and around my stomach. I had a feeling it was Carlisle who did this, I would have to thank him. Also my eyes were a blood red. I needed to fix that. I would leave these bandages on until after prom I got dressed in new clothes and put on big dark sunglasses then went downstairs. "Hey so you finally wake up! Prom is tonight, it's friday." "Great; i'm gone to the store, i'll be back in a while ok?" "Ok be careful!" So I left the house, hunted for a few hours, then went to the store and bought muddy brown contacts and then went to a gown store. I bought a pair of elbow length, light blue gloves. After I had my stuff, I hunted again to make sure my hunger was controlled. I took down a mountain lion and some deer. It was already getting dark so I went home and got in my light blue prom gown, then fixed my hair up, put on some makeup and my elbow length light blue gloves. When done I walked downstairs and then left after getting my shoes on.<p>

I got in my car and drove to the Cullens house. I went in the house and saw it looked empty and quiet. But I heard Esme and Carlisle talking. So at vampire speed I ran upstairs and knocked on the door to Carlisles study. "Come in." I opened the door and walked in. Apparently he didn't know it was me, thinkin it was Edward or something." "Can I help you, if not then please leave." I stayed in place so Esme looked up and gasped. "Celeste!" Carlisles head shot up and he saw me standing there ready for prom. I went up to them and gave them a hug followed by a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome back Celeste, I cleaned up your arms and stomach, including head. You had us all worried, specially Edward. Emmett and Jasper had to get him out of the room." "They're all at prom dear." "Thank you Carlisle and Esme!" I went back down and into my car at vampire speed then drove to prom.

When I arrived, a slow song by Simple Plan was playing. It was called untitled. I went in and looked all around for Edward with no luck. So I found Emmett and whispered in his ear. "Where's Edward?" He pointed infront of him at the other end of the room. "Thank you Emmett." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and as I left he saw me. By the time I made it to Edward, the chorus for the song came on. _**How could this happen to me, I made my mistakes, i've got nowhere to run, the night goes on as i'm fading away, i'm sick of this life, I just wanna scream, how could this happen to me.**_ So I sat down next to him and he didn't even bother to look up so I whispered in his ear. "I've missed you so much, and I have you to thank for saving my life. May I have this dance?" He pretended as if I wasn't here. So I grabbed his hands that were on his face and pulled them off with ease. Then I pulled him up and just gave him a hug. After that, I slipped my arms around his neck and layed my head against his chest. That's when I slowly, real slowly felt his arms go around me. "I love you Edward." Sadly he just stared straight ahead confused, like this was a dream he was having. So I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the building and went to dance under the gazebo.

That's when he finally looked down at me and his eyes went wide with shock. "Celeste?" "It's me, i'm here." I leaned up and gave him an unforgetable kiss. After a minute when I started to pull away, he put his arms around me and pulled me closer kissing me back. When I went to break the kiss he just crashed his lips back against mine, not wanting to break it. Then we slow danced to the rest of the song. When it ended, that's when he talked with me. "You're here!" "I'm here, thanks to you. I've missed you so much Edward." "Not as much as i've missed you. You're everything to me love." "As you are to me. When we go back to your house, i'll explain everything, I promise." That's when he just gave me a simple and gentle hug. "It's good to be back, and be with you again." "I love you Celeste, I thought I would never see you again." "I thought I would never see you again either. But look at what happned. If it weren't for you Edward, I wouldn't be here right now. So thank you."

"Celeste, you mean the world to me. And you've changed my life so much the moment you walked in it. And i'm glad that you did. When you died, I thought my world was over; because I couldn't bear the thought of living without you. "Celeste, I love you so much, and I want us to live our lives together." Then he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box, opening it up to reveal the most beautiful ring ever. I gasped in surprise knowing what he was doing. "Celestia Storm, I promise to lvoe you forever, will you marry me?" If I could cry right now, I would so I just nodded my head. "Yes, I will." He smiled then slid the ring onto my finger. Holding my hand real gently, he got up and wrapped his arms around me and gave me the most passionate, unforgetable kiss filled with so much love. I enjoyed it. After we broke the kiss, I gave him a hug. Then he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Don't look now but we have company!" I took a look and I saw them all. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. "Oh my god you're alive and and..." "Engaged Alice?" I showed her my hand with the ring and she squealed with joy. " Oh my god! Party tonight, all of us to celebrate your engagement with Edward." "Hahahaha ok Alice, and you can do my hair!" "I'd love to!" She ran up and gave me a hug. Followed by Jasper Emmett and Rosalie. "It's good to have you back sis, I swore I heard you in the building!" "Thank you Emmett! And yes, you did!" He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Welcome back Celeste!" "Thanks Jasper!"

Eventually we went inside with Edward keeping his arm tight around my waist. Then Mike and Jessica went up on stage with a card. They started off joking around which was kinda funny. "If you all had fun then let me hear you scream!" Everybody was screaming like crazy. "I can't hear you!" Everybody screamed louder. "Thats more like it! We all had a great time at prom tonight but unfortunatly it will be coming to an end in a few minutes. So we would like to end the night, by announcing prom king and queen! And that couple will have one dance together." Everybody was screaming even louder. "Ok so this years prom king and queen are..." When they spoke again it was in cinq. "Edward Cullen and Celestia Storm!" Everyone cheered as Edward and I made our way up on stage. Edward recieved a crown which was put on his head followed by a sash saying Prom King. I got a tiara with a sash saying Prom Queen." Then Jess spoke through the microphone. "Congratulations you two! Lets here it for them everybody! Everybody cheered! Specially Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

Then Edward and I walked off the stage and had one dance to ourselves. I actually really enjoyed it. After that ended, Edward and I walked to my car. But onn the walk back, I suddenly felt lifted off the ground. "Celeste, have I ever told you how much I love you?" I gave a smile and a small laugh. "Why don't you refresh my memory!" He leaned in and gave me the most passionate kiss that I could never forget, like usual. "Wow!" As he got in the drivers side, he pulled me down onto his lap and I layed my head against his chest. "By the way love, you're beautiful!" "Thank you!" He smiled then held me tighter to him. "I love you so much Edward. You saved my life." "I love you to sweetheart,and I know. I thought i'd never see you again. After I bit you, you made no improvement, you were still soo still." "Well you don't ever have to worry about losing me again. Cause i'm with always!" I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

Eventually we made it back to the house and walked in hand in hand. We went up the steps to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." So we opened the door and Edward walked in pulling me with him. "What is it Edward?" He continued to look at papers. "Well, i'm engaged. I proposed to Celeste at the prom and she said yes." Carlisles head shot up and looked at both of us. Then he waled up to us giving me and Edward a hug. "Congratulations both of you." "Thank you, I need to talk to the whole family." "I'll go get Esme." Edward and I went downstairs and everybody was in the livingroom. Esme gave me a hug and congratualted me. Edward sat down and pulled me onto his lap. "Even though you all saw me in a...bad state, I thought you would all like to know what happened. It started when Edward went out hunting with the guys and I wanted to get some fresh air. So I went out to walk around in the forest and even that was hard, but I was tackled by Victoria. She was saying how she wanted revenge for Edward killing her mate. I didn't know who or what she was but I spit in her eye to try to make an escape. But as I tried, she caught me. She lifted me up by my throat and threw me into a tree. All I can remember is going unconcious and waking up in a cell several hours later." I felt Edward stiffen so I just rubbed his arm around that was around my waist. Doing that calmed him down making it easier for me to continue.

"She started to say how she wanted information and that I would give it to her. And that if I didn't, I would pay the consequences. She had a knife and started to cut my arms, cutting open the veins and main arteries. Then...she stabbed me like seventeen times and on the seventeenth time, she left the knife in me and ran away. I was already dying but she brought my death on faster. Edward, remember that night when you were with me at the hospital?" "Yeah why?" "Well...I was diagnosed with TB also known as tuberculosis. I found out when you went back to wait in my room and Carlisle told me. It was a deadly disease that I was dying from. They all nodded their heads in understandment. Once again I felt Edward go really stiff. So I whispered in his ear. "Relax, i'm completely fine, I promise you." I kissed his cheek and he relaxed. Then I got up then Esme took two pictures. One of me and Edward with our arms around each others waist, showing off our sashes and another one was of us kissing. She quickly ran to the store, got doubles and came back. "Here Celeste, you can mail out two to your sister." "Thank you!" I started to leave when my cell rang.

"Hello?" "Hey Celeste, i'm leaving tomorrow, are you coming?" "Ummm...I don't think so." Suddenly Edward was right infront of me. "Hold on Maria. What is it Edward?" Do you still want to move in with me?" I nodded and accidently pressed the end button on my phone while throwing my arms around Edwards neck. I quickly called Maria back. "No i'm staying here." "Ok then! Make sure to visit!" After I hung up Edward crashed his lips into mine. "Thank *continues to kiss* you Celeste!" "Anytime!" Then I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. As he leaned down to get one more kiss, my cell rang. "Hello?" "Hey Celeste!" "Hey Jake, way to ruin the moment." "Sorry if I interrupted anything but do you want to come down to La Push? Tell me about prom?" "Sure just let me go get changed." "No I wanna see your gown!" "Ok Jake, i'll be there soon." "Sweet, see you soon!" The minute I hung up, Edward crashed his lips against mine. I felt his tongue trace the outline of my lips wanting an entrance so I parted my lips and his toungue started the exploration. He then skimmed his nose along my cheek as he talked. "Who was that love?" "Just J-" As my mouth was open he slipped his tongue in again kissng my slow and deep. As I tired to speak again, he kissed up and down my neck and along my jaw, making it hard to talk. "Just Jake...my...cousin." "And..." He pressed the subject farther. "I'm gone down to his...house for...a while." As he continued to kiss up and down my neck and along my Jaw, I started to moan, not being able to hold it back any longer. Of course, he stopped and laughed a little. Then he just pulled me against his chest and kissed the top of my head. "I love you Edward." "I love you to Celeste, have fun." He gave me one more kiss then went inside.

I got in my car then and drove to La Push. When I arrived, I saw several werewolfs hanging out in the front of the house staring at me. Then I dont know why but each of them came up to me and licked my hand, so I just rubbed their heads. Eventually I knocked on the door and this woman answered. "Umm, hi is Jake here?" "Right upstairs! I'mm Emily by the way!" "Oh, i'm Celeste, Jakes cousin." "It's lovely to meet you!" "You to." Then I went upstairs and opened Jakes door to see him talking with Bella. "Hey Bella!" They both looked up and I walked in. Then Jake came over and gave me a hug with a kiss causing Bella to give stares. "Ummm hi Celeste..." I knew she had the wrong idea and Jake also knew that as well. "Bella, I see you know Celeste." "Yeah and I see you know Celeste..." "Yes Bella I do, Celeste and I are cousins!" "Oh...i'm sorry for getting the...wrong idea..." "It's completely fine Bella, plus i'm engaged to be married anyway!" "Oh my god congratulations!" "Hahahahaha thank you!" "Who are you engaged to?" "Edward, he proposed to me at prom!" "I really don't like him but congratulations." "Thank you Jake. Umm you should know that you smell like a dog." "I'm a werewolf Celeste." "Oh, and i'm a vampire." "Im serious..." "So am I." "I told him the whole story of what happened, with me dying of TB and...what Victoria did to me. Bella was in tears for some reason and Jake looked pissed.

"Tell me she's dead Celeste." "She got away before the Cullens got there." Then Bella came up and hugged me. "I'm fine now Bella." I just woke up earlier this afternoon, been asleep for maybe three days letting the venom take effect. All I can remember is when I woke up, my arms were bandaged along with all around my stomach. Not to mention my hair was washed so I have Carlisle to thank for that if I didn't already." "I'm just glad you're ok now. So tell me about prom!" "Thanks and prom was so much fun. There was music and some slow dancing and as you already know, Edward proposed to me. Also towards the end, the prom king and queen were gonna be announced. Edward got voted prom king getting as crown and a sash saying Prom King and I got voted prom queen getting a tiara and a sash saying Prom Queen! So I had a great time." "I'm so glad you did! You're beautiful" "Bella's right, you are gorgeous Celeste!"Thank you Bella and Jake!" "Oh by the way Celeste, Jacob and I are dating!" "Congratulations Bella!" "Thank you!" I walked over and gave her a quick hug. "I'm gonna go guys." "Ok Celeste, be careful!"

So I left, got in my car and started to drive back to the Cullens house. I was so bored right now, I just wanted to be with Edward. As I reached the house and turned the car off, I was automatically lifted up into a pair of strong cold arms and kissed passionately. He kicked the car door shut and took me up to his room. "Wait Edward, let's go to my house, so we can tell Maria the good news!" "Ok love!" He lifts me back up and carries me out to his car where we drive to my house. When we arrived, I went in pulling Edward with me. When I went in, Maria was still awake sitting on the couch. When she saw me she gave me and Edward a hug. "Wow, prom king and queen huh, congrats!" "Thanks Maria. Ummm, Edward and I have some good news to tell you." We sat down on the couch and she sat in the chair. "Ok, just tell me one thing first. Am I going to be happy or sad and mad about what you're gonna tell me?" "Well Edward and I are hoping happy!" "Ok, so what's the news?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Please Don't Leave Me (Edward Cullen Love Story)**

**Chapter 8**

"I'm officially engaged to Edward!" "Oh my god, congratulations, to the both of you!" "Thanks Maria!" "So tell me how it happened!" "Well during prom, me and Edward were dancing under the gazebo. He was telling me how much he loved me and then got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. Then he was saying my full name and opened the box revealing a ring. And that's when he asked the question. I said yes and well now we're engaged!" "Well congratulations to the both of you. I also see that you guys were voted prom king and queen?" "Yea we were!" I held out my hand to show her the ring which she loved. I stood up after she did and she gave me and Edward a hug. "I'm so happy for you both!" "Thanks so much Maria. Here's two photos that Esme took." I handed them to her. "Umm me and Edward are gonna leave to get some rest." "Ok, night guys! Thanks for swinging by!" "Oh Maria, yous hould swing by my house tomorrow for a few minutes before you leave. My family and I would love to have you over." "Sure, thank you Edward!" "No problem!" Then me and Edward left and he drove me back to his house.

After we arrived, we got out of the car, and Edward carried me inside. Then we walked over and sat down on the couch. "Love why don't you go get changed?" "But my stuff is at my house." "Then i'll lend you something for the night!" "Wait, I need to shower first, I smell like dog." I got up but he quickly grabbed my hand. "I can handle it!" I smiled. "You're sweet but I know you hate the smell Edward! So let me go shower, I won't be long!" I walked up to the room, and took off my tiara sitting that on the burea and took off my Prom Queen sash. I hung that up and went over to the bed and sat down. As I slowly pulled off the elbow length glove, Edward walked in taking off his crown and sash as well. "Hey Edward!" "Hey love!" He walked over and gave me a kiss as he gently pushed me back against the bed. I continued to kiss him but put my hands on his chest to stop him. "Let me shower Edward ha ha ha, I stink!" "And I told you, I don't care! The dog smell doesn't bother me." "Still i'd like to shower!" He laughed and I put my arms out so he can pull me up. He continued to pull off the glove and revealed a white bandage. His expression went from humor to...being annoyed. I slowly pulled my arm back as he sat down next to me. "Edward...Edward are you ok?" "I just hate dealing with the fact that he hurt you and got away with it."

I put my hand on his cheek and he leaned into my touch. "Mind if I take off the bandage?" I shook my head as he unwrapped it. When it came down to just my arm you saw no scar. He took off the other glove and bandage and still no scars. "I'm scarless!" He smiled a small bit at that but still not much. "You have no idea how happy I am to have you back. When I saw you...in that bad state...I...I thought I lost you. If I could've cried, I probably would have. If you died...I wouldn't be able to handle it. Handle being without you. I'd provoke the Volturi, and have them kill me." He stiffened and I wanted to cry ifpossible. But it wasn't. "Carlisle made Emmett and Jasper pull me out of that room. But I didn't want to leave you. I kept screaming no and fighting against their grip to break it but with no luck. Then the next few days I...became depressed." "I'm here now Edward, and you'll never lose me. Or have to see me like that ever again." He looked up at me and I pushed him back on the bed "Please cheer up Edward." I gave him a quick kiss then got up.

I took off my heels and grabbed my towelthen walked into the bathroom and stripped down. I hung the towel up thenran the hot bath water and poured bubble bath in there for fun. As it filled up, I unwound the bandage from around my stomach and climbed in the tub relaxing for a bit. As I relaxed I thought about tonight. Prom...and i'm engaged. I sighed happily. I felt so loved when around Edward. I feel...safe. I loved him so much, and I don't know what i'd do without him. I quickly sbrubbed myself head to toe then climbed out and dried off then wrapped the towel around my body. Then I walked out of the bathroom and into the room and he pulled me into a hug. "Edward i'm in just a towel!" He luaghed and exited the room after kissing my forehead. I shook my head laughing as I shut and locked the door. I turned around and on the bed was a pair of sweat pants, a shirt and...his boxers. I quickly slipped them on and stretched as I yawned. "Figures I don't have a brush to brush my hair with." Then Alice came in. "Yea you do!" She handed me a big blue brush. "I bought you one!" "Thanks Alice!" "And here's a comb!" "You're awesome!" I walked back in and brushed my hair, parting it on the side. As I continued to look in the mirror sitting down, I saw Edward come behind me and put his hands on my shoulders, rubbing my arms going up and down. I love you!" I stood up and he wrapped his arms around my waist as he leaned in for a kiss. "I love you Celeste!" "I love you too!" He smiled. "You thirsty?" "No, I hunted before prom."

"Then shall we get in bed?" He raised his eyebrow and I laughed. "Of course!" We climbed into bed and got comfortable. He was on his back while I was on my side with my head on his chest and my arm around his stomach. "Thanks for the clothes by the way." He smiled. "You're welcome!" He kissed my head andI relaxed. I kissed his cheek as we waited for the night to pass. When the next day came, Edward started to move but I kept my grip on him. He laughed shaking his head as he sat up and looked down at me. "Where do you think you're going!" ""I'll be right back love!" He kissed my forehead and got out of bed getting dressed then left. Within a few minutes, he was back with a pair of my clothes and my deodorant. He grabbed my khakie cargo cameo pants, a white tank and a laced bra with matching underwear. "I don't remember having this..." I took the bra and underwear. "Only Alice must've done this, she's crazy!" He luaghed. "I'll give you some privacy!" He sat my clothes down and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I quickly stirpped down and changed into my own clothes. After I had everything of my own on, I went in the closet. I giggled to myself as I grabbed Edward's button blue shit. "Surely he wouldn't mind!" "Of course not!" I jumped and turned around as I saw him standing right there. "E-Edward I.." I hid the shirt behind my back causing him to laugh. It was a huge walk in closet so I walked back farther and farther till I hit a wall. Then I saw him right in front of me, face to face, with his forearms on the side of my head. He leaned in and started kissing me, as my arms dropped, revealing his shirt I was holding. He put his arm behind my back, pulling me away from the wall. Then he led me out of the closet and on me was his shirt. "How did you..." He laughed and lifted me off the ground. I quickly wrapped my legs around his back, and my arms around his neck as I leaned in to kiss him again. Of course, he was holding me up. He then sat me down and stood in front of the bed. I got on the bed, and then sat on his shoulders with my legs hanging down in front of him. Then he stood up and I put my hands on his head. Then he was laughing as he walked out of the room and down the steps. "Oh my god Edward if you drop me you're dead!" That's when I saw Maria sitting on the couch. As she looked this way she giggled. "Well hello you two lovebirds!" "Tell him to let me down!" She shook her head laughing and snapped a picture. "That's just evil!" "Love ya too sis!" I kissed the top of Edwards head and smiled. Then my phone rang so I whispered in Edward's ear. "Let me down, I have to take this phone call."

He sat down and let me down as I ran out the door at human speed. "Hello?" "Celeste, be careful, ok?" "What's wrong Jake?" "Victoria's been seen by us. Be on the look out." "I will, thanks for the notice Jake." We hung up and I texted Edward. _**Come to the backyard asap. **_Within a second he was in front of me. "What is it love, who was that?" "That was my cousin Jake Edwad. Victoria's been spotted by him and he told me to be on the lookout." "Well you're not leaving my side." He wrapped his arms around me and fell down backwards. But we both sat up. "I'm glad you told me." "Well i'm not gonna lie. I mean I dont want to keep anything from you. But...i'm kind of worried about you Edward. You say i'm not leaving your side but what happens when you go off somewhere. And come across her and she tries to kill you." "She won't love." "But she will. And what if she succeeds, what am I going to do without you?" "Live on." "No Edward, we belong together. if she succeeded, I would do what you would do if I died." He cocked his head to the side in confusement. "I would provoke the Volturi." "No." "Life wouldn't be the same without you. And without you in my life, I don't see a point in living anymore. Wherever you are, I will always be Edward. I will never...live a life without you." "But what if Iasked you to live on for me. Would you listen?" "No, I would find a way to get myself killed, so we could be together." He put his hand on the side of my face and I held it there with my hand. And if you do happen to come across Victoria...don't ask me to stay behind...and watch you fight her. Watch you risk your life."

"I won't." He leaned in and gave me a kiss, then ran the tip of hisnose along me cheek. Then he looked at me. "I love you Celeste, so much." "Lets go back in." I stood up and gave him one kiss then skipped inside. We all talked for a while until Maria stood up. "Well it's time for me to go catch my plane." "I'll come with you!" Maria and I went out to her car and we drove to the airport. Once we got out, I was tackeled by someone. I looked and it was a newborn. I went for my phone but he grabbed it and crushed it, scaring Maria. "Maria, run!" She stayed and tried to punch the guy, not knowing he was a vamp. "Maria, GO! I'll be fine!" She ran and I tackled the newborn. I ran into a forest near by to get out of sight as I was tackeled yet again. Then I worried about Edward. I was slammed into a tree. Damn, this was a new born alright. Strong as hell. The shirt started to fall down my one arm and with a bare shoulder, this vampire bit it and I screamed. I punched him in the face and he stumbled back. I ran and I was tackled yet again. I was a very far distance but I sawVictoria about to rip Edward's head off. Two of them held him down while she put her hands on the sideof his head. He tried to fight back but couldn't. Then I was bit again and I was furious. But then I was thrown a very far distance up against the tree. I felt my body bend backwardsas I heard a major crack in my back. I hope this guy didn't break my spine. I fell down to the ground and had trouble getting up at first.

Then he stommped on my back and bit my arms. Then he lifted me up and squeezed me as I felt him crush my ribs. I got up and even though I had a hard time standing right a way, I ran towards Edward and tackled Victoria But I was thrown against the tree again and held there by the new born ashe made me watch what Victoria was going to do. I punched his face in, shattering it to pieces as he dropped to the ground. Then I tackled Victoria and went to get one of the newborns holding Edward down. But I needed to hunt now. And I started to feel weak with thirst as Istruggled to stay standing. Then I saw a big russet colored wolf killing one of the new borns. I knew it was Jake as he then looked at me. He was furious as he then went towards Victoria. "Jake i'll get her!" He bit off her arm and threw it as I ran over and snapped her neck, then ripped her head off. Edward got the last new born. But then what seemed to be an army came along. "Jake get her home!" "NO!" But I felt myslef collapse. "Take her back to the house!" Jake laid down and I gripped his fur. As he slowly stood, I did too. But then I collapsed again and he caught me on his back. "Must...help you...Edward." I tired to stand and Jake barked at me, growling as well. "Jake he's my fiance I can't just leave him here. I tried to go to him but then he bared his teeth as he stood in front of me. I climbed back on his back, looking at Edward, as he ran me bck to the Cullen's.

They all must've smelt him because they came out. "Who brought the dog here." "Rose...he's my...cousin...be nice." My eyes were a solid black. Jasper and Emmett came over to me as I saw Jake walk backwards. "Guys...there's like an army...go get Edward!" Then Carlisle spoke up. "Jake, you may go inside. As for everyone else, lets go." They all left and Jake carried me inside in his back. He walked over to the couch and I got onto it. "Please stay Jake...please." He nodded and licked my face causing me to giggle. He quickly ran out of the house, and came back in human form. He sat down next to me and I leaned against his side. "Your fiance will be fine." I nodded. "Celeste, your eyes are black. You need to hunt." "I feel to weak to move. See if there's...any blood...in the fridge." He made a disgusted look but got up willingly and went to the kitchen. Eventually he came back with a white foam cup and handed it to me with a straw in it. "I know it's probably not animal blood...but it's still blood and you're thirsty and weak. Now drink." I started to drink and after a cup I do feel better...stronger. "Feel better?" "Not 100% but this will do, thank you Jake. You're an awesome cousin!" "Ha ha ha, thank you Celeste. I contacted the others, and they went out to help. Bella's coming over and should be here soon." "Does she know about what happened..." "Yes, I called her and told her...everything." Then there was a kncok on the door adn Jake went to get it; coming back with Bella.

"Celeste, are you ok!" "I'm fine Bella, thank Jake." She hugged and kissed him and I smiled. Hours passed and all the Cullen's came back but Edward...and Alice. Emmett ran over to me and gave me a hug. Then Esme spoke. "Bella hun, can I make you something to eat?" "I'm good Esme, thanks anyway." "Umm Carlisle, I hope you don't mind butJake grabbed a packet of blood from the fridge and put it in a cup giving it to me." "Of course not, you looked very weak. You need your strength."Then Jasper noticed the bite on my shoulder, and my arms. "Are you ok Jasper?" He pulled up his shirt sleeve and I saw bite marks all over his arms. "Newborns...from years ago when...I would train them. When Maria...used me...as her puppett." I slowly nodded. "Ha ha ha, not your sister if that's what you're thinking! But uhh...I call them battle scars!" "Oh my god...my sister...she saw me get tackled and everything and oh god I need to call her but...my phone was smashed." "You can borrow mine." "Thanks Jasper." Then I called her up real quick hoping she was ok after what she saw. "Hello?" "Maria...are you ok?" "Uhh yeah why wouldn't I be?" "After everything that you just saw though..." "I'm fine! I'm going to pretend like I saw nothing. But are you ok?" "Yea, i'm fine." "That's a relief. Well you must be tired after fighting so i'll let you go." "Bye." I hung up and handed Jasper's phone back to him. "Where's Alice...and Edward." A half an hour pases and then in comes Alice.

"Alice!" She ran over and gave me a hug. "I saw all this...happen in a vision. That includes Jake giving you a cup of human blood. But considering you're still not 100% better, I killed a bear and the it's blood drain into a cup." "Alice, you shouldn't have. That bear could've been yours." "Yes, it could have. But I wasn't thirsty!" She handed me the cup and I drank it right away feeling completely better. "Thank you Alice." "Why don't you go up and lay down?" I shrugged. "We better go, bye Celeste. If you need anything, you know where I live!" Him and Bella left and I walked upstairs. I quickly showered and the got dressed. But I wore one ofEdward's t-shirts which were really big on me. I crawled into the bed and went on his side, with my face burried in his pillow. I sat up and held his pillow close as I would continue to think that he's ok...and that he'll be back. About another half an hours passes and I close my eyes going deep in thought. But when I heard the front door open I climbed out of the bed and went to the railing, to see Edward walk in. I ran down the steps and jumped on him, making him stumble back. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into the side of his neck, just hugging him. I felt him lift me up, and carry me up the steps to our bedroom. I sat down on the bed as he grabbed a pair of clothes and went to wash the dog scent off of him. Then he came back and just held me in his arms.

"I'm sorry I couldn't really help you Edward." "Don't you worry about it. All that matters is that you're fine!" "But i'm scarred." I held out my arm and he traced over thebite mark scarsthat formed. "Or as Jasper calls them...battle scars!" He smiled and kissed each one. "What did that newborn do?" "Besides biting me...he slamed me against a tree and threw me against the tree, and I felt myself bend backwards hearing a big crack in my back. Like bad as if something broke. When I collapsed, he stomped on my back then lifted me up and squeezed me, crushing my ribs. But thanks to Jake and Alice I feel better. I'm just glad you're fine!" He kissed my cheek and smiled. "Yes. Sorry for not coming back right away I went hunting and then bought you this." He handed me a new cell phone. One that slid up and had a keyboard. "Alice told me your other one was crushed." "Yea, thank you!" I threw my arm around his neck and pushed him back as I started to kiss him. I started to slow down and pull away, but gave one more quick kiss. We climbed in the bed and I turned on my phone. I went to the phone book and added all my friends numbers because I never forgot them. I also re added Edward, but put him on speed dial. I added the other Cullens too, along with my cousin Jake and friend Bella. I just relaxed under his touch as I let the night pass.

Come morning, I called up Maria. "Hello?" "Hey!" "Hey Celeste, whats up?" "Nothing much, Edward bought me a new phone!" "Sweet! Well you both should come visit!" "If you want us to then sure!" "Great! Well i'll let you go then!" I hung up and stayed next to Edward. "Hey Edward, Maria said that we as in you and me should go visit her." "We will, but for now, I rather stay right where I am, not having to move." Same here!" He kissed me and the I got up and grabbed a pair of clothes, leaving the room to get dressed. He did the same. Then we left, went to Seattle air port and caught a plane to Phoenix Arizona. Once on the plane, I laid against his side relaxing till my phone rang. "Why is it everytime I want to spend time with you, somebody's calling me." He laughed and pulled me closer to his side. "Just answer it love!" "Ugh fine. Hello?" "Hey little sis, whatcha doing?" "Well I was with Edward till you interrupted." "Oooh tell me everything! What did I interrupt?" "Just my time with Edward." "Oh...well when you come back, I challenge you to an arm wrestle." "You're on, just don't complain when you lose!" "Oh I should be saying that to you!" "Ha ha you're kidding right? You can't beat me!" "We'll see about that! All you girls are alike in one thing." "Oh? And that one thing would be what?" "Weakness!" I heard someone slap him across the back of the head. "Oww, what the hell Rose?" Then she put the phone on speaker."Guys can be a pain sometimes, can't they Rose." "Yes they can!" Then Jasper spoke. "Hey!" "Oh sorry Jasper, only some guys can be a pain."

All of a sudden, Edward started kissing me. So I quickly said I had to go and hung up. He continued to kiss up and down my neck as I turned my phone off. I reclined the seat straight back, laying dow as he was now on top of me. I parted my lips and teeth, letting his tongue in to explore. But then his phone rang. "Mmm Edward get your phone." "It can wait!" He moaned in my neck. He continued to kiss me but his phone wouldn't stop ringing. And it was really annoying me. It was ruining the moment. So I grabbed his phone and answered it. "Hello?" "Oh hey Celeste!" "Hi Alice, what do you want?" My one hand held the cell to my ear as my other arm was around Edward's back, holding him close to me. "To talk!" "No Alice, I know there's something else. What is it?" "Well for one, when you come back, we are so going shopping!" "Umm no, I think i'll stick with Edward." "No we're going shopping!" "Fine Alice, we'll go shopping!" "Yay thank you!" "Yea, can I go now?" He continued to bite and suck on my neck which felt amazing. I was fighting back a moan. "Ummm...yea sure!" "For real!" "Nope!" "But Alice I was so in the middle of something with Edward and you ruined the moment!" "Wait, I ruined the moment?" "Yes." "Well in that case, make that two days of shopping!" "What, no Alice I was just joking!" "You're lying so three days!" "You're evil." "I know I am! Oh we should talk about your wedding!" "What! I still need to talk about it with Edward and well we need to come up with a date. So give us a chance to talk about it." "But but-" "Just one day at a time Alice." "But Celeste..." "No but Celeste me! Goodbye Alice!" I hung up giggling.

I quickly turned the phone off. "So where were we!" We went back to kissing and he broke it. "Can I have my phone back?" "Depends, if you can keep it off then yeah sure! But if not...well then i'm afraid I can't." "I can keep it off." "Thank you! Oh and remind me to never lie to Alice. She'll increase the number of days we go shopping by one." He went back to kissing my neck, kissing and biting and sucking on the other side. "Alice can talk forever!" "And you're just realizing this now love?" "Nah, i've known about it for a long time. But she already wants to discuss our wedding. Does she always rush stuff?" "Yes." "Wow!" I laughed as he continued on my neck. When he hit a soft spot, my back arched as I pressed up against him, moaning. I felt him laugh as he continued his treatment. "So about the wedding, I was thinking that we could get married in the winter. Like early or mid December?" "I'm liking the sound of that! So what about...December 19?" "Sounds perfect!"

He went back to kissing my neck as he was like laying ontop of me. "I can't believe we're actually going to be getting married!" "I know love!" He crashed his lips back against mine in an urgent manner then leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you so much Celeste. And I can't wait to marry you!" "I love you too Edward, and neither can I!" "So Edward, when we get there, what are you going to want to do?" "As long as it's being with you, I don't care what we do!" He climbed off of me and sat in the next seat as I fixed mine. I leaned against his side and sighed feeling very happy. The the pilot announced that the plane would be preparing to land. So me and Edward buckled in and when the plane landed, we got off and ran towards Maria's house. The day was very cloudy. When we arrived I smiled. "Well Edward, here we are!" "Here we are!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Don't Leave Me (Edward Cullen Love Story)**

**Chapter 9**

I knocked on the door and Maria answered. "Hey come on in!" We walked in and sat down followed by her. "So how are you guys?" "Good!" "I can't believe you're both engaged! My god, you're making me feel so old!" "Ha ha ha, right." I felt Edward put his arm around my waist, pulling me close to his side. Then someone knocked on the door and Maria answered it. "Damien!" She threw her arms around this guys neck and gave him a kiss as his arms went around her waist. I cleared my throat and they quickly broke free. With an eyebrow raised, a person could never be too curious. "Umm Maria…who's-?" "Oh, I'm sorry, how could I be so rude. "Damien, this is my sister Celeste and her fiancé Edward! Guys, this is Damien, my boyfriend!" He shook both our hands and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you both!" I nodded.

"How long have you guys been dating?" "For about four to five months!" "Wow!" "Yeah, he's awesome!" I laughed a bit. "Umm…I hate to do this guys but I'm going over to Damien's place since I didn't expect you guys to come so soon." "That's fine! No need to change your plans just for us!" "If either one of you, need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me!" "We won't!" She nodded and said something again. "By the way…I have a Jacuzzi out back which you're both welcome to use!" "Cool, thanks!" She nodded and left as Edward pushed me back, tow here I was laying down on my back. He was on top of me as he buried his face in the side of my neck kissing it. I giggled at his excitement. "I love you Edward!" He stopped kissing my neck for a minute and leaned up to look me in the eyes. "I love you more!" Our eyes started to close as our lips touched.

Everything around us was quiet. It was kind of cool being a vampire. When we kiss, I would never have to break for air. But then he started kissing my forehead and my cheek and along my jaw line, back to my neck. But then there was a knock on the door. "Why is it something always ruins the moment?" He shook his head with some laughter as Edward went to answer it. So I sat up. When he opened the door, Alice stood there with a suitcase. "Really guys? Whatever, anyway, I just had a vision that Maria is going to want you both to stay for the week so with your clothes and such here's a suitcase." "Thanks Alice!" He took it and shut the door as she left. He sat it down then came back over to me. "Shall we continue!" He cupped my chin and brought it close to his face. "Let's go in the Jacuzzi!" I quickly got up and went in the suitcase to find a bathing suit.

When I did, I went upstairs to get changed. Then I came back down with a towel and Edward pulling me into a hug. "I'll be waiting!" I went out back and climbed into the Jacuzzi, relaxing. Within a minute, Edward was pulling me next to him, with his arm around the back of my shoulders. I leaned against his side smiling as the sun came out. And then our skin started to sparkle. "So we finally get to have time alone together!" "Seems like it!" With his other hand, he cupped my chin, bringing my face close to his as our lips touched. I slowly wrapped my arm around the back of his neck bringing his face close. I pulled away but he continued, as he leaned forward. I broke away again giggling as I smiled. "What would I do without Edward?" He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I can tell you that I wouldn't be this happy!" "Neither would I love, neither would I!

And you wanna know something?" "What?" "I've been thinking…that well since we're engaged, soon to be married, that we should get our own place!" "Really!" He cupped my face then. "Yes, really!" "Oh my god, I'd love that! We would always have time to ourselves, nothing and no one could ruin the moment! You're truly amazing!" I leaned against his side with his arm around the back of my shoulders. "Do you wanna know something Edward?" "Sure!" "It feels so right being with you. And I don't think I've ever been more happier, then what I am now!" He was silent and when I looked up at him he was smiling when he attacked me in another kiss. Then I pushed him up against the edge, as I sat on him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I leaned in and crashed my lips against his as his hands were on my hips.

Then I heard the car out front. "Edward, they're back!" In a second we were back inside and in dry clothes, sitting on the couch. "Hey welcome back!" "Thanks! Are you guys hungry?" "No we ate already!" "Uh huh…well did you guys want to stay for a few days?" "Do you want us to?" "Sort of yea!" "Then we'll stay!" She clapped and we laughed. So we stayed for a few days until we went back to Forks. Then Bella called me. "Hello?" "Hey Celeste, you should come over! And hang out with me and Jake." "Oh great! I actually miss him ha ha ha! Yea, I'll be right over!" I hung up and got excited. "Edward, I'm gone to visit Bella and my cousin, so I'll be back tonight ok?" "Be careful love, and call me if you need anything!" "I'll be fine, relax!" He kissed my forehead and took the suitcase inside as I ran to my cousins house.

The other guys were all out front talking with Jake and Bella and came to a stop when I walked up. "Umm hey guys!" They all ran up and gave me a hug, surprising me. "Hey Celeste!" "Hey Bella, hey Jake!" Jake lifted me up and spun me around. "So as some of you may not know, I am engaged!" "Congratulations!" Then I saw a big black wolf walk up. Considering I knew all the guys, and Sam was missing, that must be him. I gave a way as he walked up and licked my hand making me giggle. Jake then transformed into a wolf and made me sit on his back. Which I happily obliged. "Come on guys this so is not fair, I won't understand you guys!" **'Hahaha this is epic! We can think whatever we want and she'll never know!'** "Nice try Embry but that's not gonna work!" "What I never said anything?" "Y-you didn't…well then Quil must've said it."

He shook his head. "Paul…Jared?" "We never said anything Heather." "Y-you didn't…don't tell me…" Then I saw a young boy and girl come along and I was confused. "Umm guys…who are they?" Embry turned his head. "That's Seth and Leah. They just got here!" "Which means…Sam…did you say anything?" The black wolf shook his head no. "W-weird…Jake?" He laid down and crossed his big paws laying his head on them. "Hey Heather?" "Yea Embry?" "Obviously, wolves can't speak, and considering the fact that none of us spoke…and you narrowed it down to Jake…did you…read his mind?" "I'm not sure…I…I think so." They all stared at me. "But how…I never could before." **'Want to go back to the Cullen's house?' **"Why is a blood sucker here?" I stiffened. "Oh Leah leave her be." "Who is she? Besides a vampire obviously.

Oh and again, what is she doing here? She's violating the treaty!" "T-treaty…Jake what's she talking about?" **'Just ignore her.'** Sam was growling at her. "She doesn't belong here, she's a vampire." I felt hurt. "She's trespassing on our land!" "Leah chill, you don't even know the girl!" "Like you do?" What was that boys name again? Oh yeah Seth. "Get off our land you filthy blood sucker!" She turned into a wolf and tackled me her paw against my chest. "Leah get off of her!" "Oh shut up human." Bella was taken a back and Jake was furious. Jake came after her, tackling her into the forest. Seth ran over to me. "I know it's probably a bad time, but I'm Seth Clear Water!" He held out his hand and I grabbed it as he pulled me upright. "Hi…she apparently hates me. If I would've known about this treaty thing sooner, I would've never came here."

"Wait just ignore her Heather!" Paul walked over. I can't. I obviously don't belong here. Not even to visit…my own cousin." "Celeste wait…" All the guys ran up to me. "I'm sorry." I ran at vampire speed off their land and to a very high cliff. I put my elbows on my legs as my chin was resting on the palms of my hands. Then I felt something wet nudge me. I look to my left and see a wolf. Not one I've seen before though. It was like a light and dark brown. He laid down and I scratched his head. **'I heard you can read minds?'** "Yea, apparently I can." **'Awesome! So I hard you say cousin back there…who exactly were you referring to?' **"Jake, him and I are cousins." **'Cool! Listen, just ignore my sister. If you and Jake are cousins, that means you're like family. And that also means that you're welcome on our land.' **"I'm not sure Seth, she really…despises me."

He leaned his big head onto my lap, looking out at the water. **'You should come back Celeste!'** I continued to read his thoughts. "I'm not sure Seth…" '**Awww come on cuz, don't listen to Leah. Seth's right.'** I felt licking at my face and I see it's Jake on my right side. "Ha ha ha, Jake ew! Dog slobber!" Him and Seth barked with laughter. "Who's up for some cliff diving?" Jake howled and within two minutes, all the others arrived here. I read their thoughts, along with Jakes. **'Jake what is it?' 'Cliff diving, all of us!' 'I'm up for it! Sam's talking with Leah.' **Jake nodded his big wolf head. Then I saw Bella drive up with towels ha ha ha! I walked over as she got out and gave her a hug. "Watch my cell phone? And call me if it goes off! In fact you can answer it!" I handed her my cell and then ran, jumping off the edge of the cliff, doing a perfect dive into the ocean.

I went under water and quickly came back up laughing. Then a storm rolled in. "Oh this is going to be even more fun!" I ran back up to see Bella holding out my opened cell. So I got a towel around myself and answered it real quick. "Hello?" "Hey Celeste!" "Hey Alice, how are you?" "Bored, everyone is out hunting but me. But what's this vision I had of you…there was like a small fight down at the wolves land…and you're cliff diving?" "That's all you saw?" "Yea, why should there be something else?" "Umm…I'm not sure." "What is it?" "Just don't tell Edward, I want to tell him myself. Now…this may come as a shock but…uhh…I can read minds." "What! No not you too!" "Relax, I might not be able to read your mind Alice, cause I can't even read Bella's. But about everything you saw, I'll explain it to you when I get home tonight." "Do you promise?"

"Yep!" "Good! Then I'll let you get back to what you were doing!" "Why don't you come down and watch?" "But the dogs are there and I can't stand the smell of wet dog." "Would you rather put up with that, or be bored out of your mind until Jasper gets back?" She thought about it for a minute. "This is true…fine I'll come down. Be there in two minutes." She hung up and I smiled. The guys were in human form as they watched me go to the edge of the cliff. They whistled and cheered me on as I smiled. "Now, we go backwards!" As I jumped off the cliff backwards, I saw Alice. I made my boy straight with my head down. I put my arms straight out and dived into the water as I heard applauds. I swam to the surface and waved up as the others jumped in. Alice kept Bella company. I splashed the guys constantly with water as we all laughed and had fun.

We did this till sunset, which is when we stopped. Once it got dark, we went back up and they went into wolf form. Jake nodded towards his back and I climbed on as he stood up. **'Where to?'** "Back to my house Jake! Well to the Cullen's if possible." He only nodded his head as he ran back to the Cullen's house with me on his back. "Save a horse, ride a werewolf!" He howled with laughter as we arrived back. He quickly went back to human form and laughed. "Wow, just wow!" He continued to laugh as he shook his head. "Well there's something to share!" He gave me a hug and ran away laughing. Even Alice was laughing a bit. "Time to go in!" She nodded as we walked in. I quickly showered though it's really not necessary for vampires. Once done, I quickly got dressed, brushed out my hair then walked downstairs and sat on the couch in front of Alice.

"So Leah was calling me a filthy blood sucker and how I don't belong on that land. Then she tackled me, teeth bared as she had her paw on my chest. Jake knocked her off, and tackled her into the forest. Then basically I left and me and the guys went cliff diving." Then I felt arms go around my waist from behind and I giggled. But then I was lifted up and carried up to the bedroom. After I was sat down on the bed, I saw that it was Edward. He was now in bed with his arms open, waiting for me to join him. I laughed and laid down next to him. He kept kissing my neck making me smile. "Edward…" "Yes love!" He moaned in my neck. "I uhh…I have an ability." He kissed me one more time then sat up. "What?" "Yea, I realized it when I was on my cousins land. I can read minds. Everyone's but…yours, Alice's and Bella's." He smiled amused.

"So for once I'm not alone anymore!" "Ha ha ha, no, you're not!" He continued to kiss me as I relaxed under his touch, waiting for the night to pass. When morning came, I turned over and gave Edward a kiss. "So what do you want to do today?" "No clue!" I leaned in and gave him another kiss. "I know where we can go! But get dressed first!" I raised my eyebrow as he started getting up. But I quickly pulled him back down. "And where do you think you're going?" He laughed as he pushed me back, laying on top of me. He ran the tips of his fingers down my cheek and I smiled. "I love you!" He tapped the tip of my nose and I giggled as he spoke. "I love you too!" He leaned down and attacked my lips with his, as my arms were pinned at my side. But he quickly broke away, and kissed my forehead. "Get dressed, I'll be waiting!" I smiled and listened to him.

I quickly got dressed and left the room to see him sitting on the couch downstairs. I ran downstairs and sat on his lap as he kissed my temple. He stood up, with me in his arms, and ran out of the house. He ran to our field where it was very cloudy. It looked like it would rain or snow. He sat me down and hand in hand, we walked towards it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my hands on his chest. "I can't believe that in just a week, we'll be getting married!" He smiled and kissed me as my hand went to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss was slow and sensational, as it had so much meaning behind it. I started to stop but he leaned in for another. I started to back up as he still wouldn't break the kiss. Eventually my back hit a tree, as he put his hands on the side of the tree and went for my neck. I started to drop to me knees as he followed.

I tilted my head to the right as he continued to bite my neck. I giggled in pleasure as he even moaned in my neck. I let my fingers tangle themselves in his thick bronze hair. I pulled his face back to mine as I let his tongue explore my mouth. Then it started to snow down heavy. We looked up for a minute, then smiled at each other as we went back to kissing. Even though we were getting covered in snow, the moment…it just felt right. I mean the moment and being with him, I always felt so happy. When we broke the kiss, it continued to thunder. "Come on, let's get back!" I nodded as he stood up and held out his hands. I grabbed them and then he pulled me up. We ran back to the house and slipped into a pair of dry clothes. Then we laid side by side, relaxing on his bed. It was peaceful until the others came home. Emmett was loud as usual.

Jasper was talking with Emmett as Rosalie and Alice talked amongst themselves. Also, Esme and Carlisle were talking too. I laid against Edward's side relaxing with my arm around his stomach. As his arm was around me while he ran his hand up and down my arm in a soothing motion; kissing my head every now and then. "You're so amazing Edward!" I heard him laugh a bit. "Well thank you!" Then there was a knock on the door and Alice walked in. "Celeste, come to my room now! Me you and Rose need to talk!" She giggled a bit. "Oh how I wish I could read your mind!" "Come on please?" "Can't I ever just relax with Edward?" "Yes after our discussion I promise! Because after our discussion, you're going to be wanted downstairs by all of us!" "Uhh what?" She laughed. "Come on!" "Edward what's she thinking?" "Just go on love!" "Tell me!"

"I can't, she's blocking her thoughts!" "Oh…well let's say I knew that!" He pushed me forward as Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me into her room. I sat down in her chair as her and Rosalie were smiling. "So what's up guys? What did you both want to talk about?" "Your wedding!" "So did you and Edward come up with a date yet?" "Oh umm, yea we did." Her and Rose got excited. "Great, so can you tell me and Rose the date so I can write this all down?" "December 19!" "Oh my god, a winter wedding! Ooh that's gonna be pretty!" Ha ha, thanks Rose!" "So are you going to want a long sleeved gown Celeste?" "Actually…I was thinking a strapless gown with maybe a small long sleeved fur jacket. But one that doesn't button down." She continued to write this down. "Hood or no hood?" "Umm…no hood, I'd like a veil."

"Uh huh uh huh, and what length?" "Down to my finger tips." "Ok!" She continued to write and tapped her chin with the pencil as she thought for a minute. "Oh, and what do you think about having fur on the end of your hair comb?" "I like it!" "Great!" She wrote that down as well. "And the types of flowers?" "Umm..I was thinking red and white roses." "I see…" Rosalie was smiling the whole time. "I think that's all I need to know..." "Wait Alice, what about her measurements?" "Oh my god, you're absolutely right Rose! How could I forget!" She got a tape measure and took the measurements of me. After she wrote them down she smiled. "Ok, we're all done!" "For real?" "For real!" I gave her and Rose a hug and they were happy. "We'll make the phone calls all around and send out invitations." "Cool." "Oh wait! Celeste, what about the bridesmaid dresses?"

"Floor length light blue gowns, with a very thin white jacket that only reaches the front of the shoulders with long sleeves." She quickly wrote that down and then smiled. "Ok now we are definitely done! I'll get all this made and then soon, it'll be your wedding!" "I know!" I was happy as well as I went back into the room next door with Edward. I crawled onto the bed next to him as he wrapped his arms around me. "That was a long conversation but it'll be worth it!" The he cupped my chin with his first three fingers. "I can't wait to marry you Ms. Storm!" I smiled and gave him a kiss as I relaxed under his touch. One week…and then we'll officially be married!" "And I can't wait!" "I'll actually…be one of you! I'll be a Cullen!" He laughed and kissed my cheek. "I love you Celeste!" "I love you Edward!" We gave each other a kiss and then smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Don't Leave Me (Edward Cullen Love Story)**

**Chapter 10**

It was the day wedding and I was a nervous wreck. Alice made the wedding at 5pm. Right now it was 12:30pm. Esme made me lunch and I'm eating it. I didn't get much sleep last night. I kept fearing that I would mess up at some point. Trip and fall and everybody would laugh at me. No matter how much I would be told I'll be fine, I still fear the worst. Alice went to pick up my wedding gown with the fur jacket and a pair of white heels. It was very cloudy out and very chilly. Carlisle came up and gave me a hug. "Relax Celeste, everything will be fine!" 'You really think so Carlisle?" "I know so! If it makes you feel any better, Edward's nervous too." "H-he is?" "Yes, he is." "But he'll be embarrassed by me when I trip and fall going down the isle." "You won't trip and fall. I won't let you!" I smiled a bit, but not much. "Thanks Carlisle."

I'm never going to forget how a few days ago, everyone gave me and Edward a surprise wedding gift. Early yes but it was meant to be. Alice handed me a key and Edward and I ran out the back of the house, and continued through the forest as she told us too. Then we came across a beautiful two story cottage. I tried the key and it worked! So yea, me and Edward had that little cottage to ourselves. And today we get married. I continued to eat my food when Alice came back with my wedding dress and ran it up to her room. They already had their dresses but wouldn't let me see them. When I finished eating, Esme took my dish and started to wash it. I stood up and Alice dragged me to her room. Ok so all benches are set up out back and along the sides of each bench are a small bundle of flowers that you chose. We also have a long white carpet rolled open.

That leads up to the arch where you and Edward will be saying your vows. That also consists of the flowers of your choice!" "Uh huh." "Oh and when Alice went to get your dress and heels, I did a little shopping!" "What did you get Rose?" "Well I found some cute wedding decorations that we can hang up outside and around the house. First I bought tons of lights to be set up outside." "Ooh Rose perfect! Start by setting them up along the long benches. And if you run short, I'll run up to the store. Cause they should also go around the arch to." "I might have enough Alice cause I bought tons." She nodded. "I'll get Esme to help me set them up." "Ok I'll keep an eye on Celeste to make sure she doesn't leave the room." Rosalie laughed and nodded. "I should get stuff to decorate the ball room with." "Ballroom?"

"Yes Celeste, that's where the wedding reception is going to be! I should go by some streamers and other stuff. Including center pieces for all the tables." "Guys, don't you think you're both going a little overboard?" "Never! Your wedding must be perfect! It'll be like the wedding every girl has dreamed of having!" I laughed as I shook my head. "I'll be back, I'm going to call the ballroom, see how everything's coming." "Ok Alice, I'll stay with Celeste here." Alice quickly left the room and made a phone call. "You should be happy Celeste, this is your big day!" "I know Rose but still, what if I mess up? What if I trip and fall? Or worse, forget my lines at the altar?" "Celeste, relax! Everything will turn out fine if you can just relax." "It's easier said than done." "Come on Celeste, cheer up!" "If I fall…then Edward would laugh with the other people coming.

Or he would be angry because I embarrassed him." "He won't Celeste! Now quit being so sad and cheer up!" "How do you know Rose? How do you know he won't?" "Alice told me before that she had a vision of the wedding working out perfectly and that nothing would go wrong! And it's rare that her visions change." "She…really?" "Yes Celeste! Plus, Edward loves you so much." "Yea I know. And…can I ask you something?" "Of course!" "Well...is it normal…to feel so…nervous?" "Yes it is! Even for a vampire!" I giggled. "Alice wanted everything to be a surprise but would you like to see the bridesmaid dresses Alice had made? Though you chose the length, color and well basically everything ha ha!" "Umm I want to be surprised!" "Ok!" Then Alice walked in. "Ok, the owner told me everything is set up! The tables, chairs decorations, everything!"

"That's wonderful Alice! I'm going to go get Esme and have her help me set up the lights!" Rosalie grabbed the bag that had the lights in it and left the room. "I'm actually kind of happy Alice!" "You should be! It's your big day!" "Ha ha ha, yea!" "It's 1:45 now. I'll start getting you ready one." "Ok!" "You know what actually let's get ready now!" "Go shower and afterwards just slip something comfortable on." I raised my eyebrow but obeyed. I went to mine and Edwards room, shut the shades and grabbed my towel. I walked into the bathroom, quickly stripped down and showered. I was in and out by 2:05, it didn't take me long. It stayed dark out. I quickly got dressed and slipped on sweat pants and a loose fitting shirt. I walked into Alice's room and her and Rose already had their own hair done. I walked in and sat down in a chair. "Let's begin on your hair!"

When she was finished it was beautiful! My hair was upswept into a loose bun, with curls of cinnamon-gold cascading down in lengthy waves. The delicate tendrils also spilled further down, gently framing my face. Flowers floated throughout my hair, putting Ophelia's final voyage to shame with the grace of design. "Rose, it's beautiful!" "I'm glad you like it!" "Time to do your makeup now!" My hair took about 45 minutes to do. Then she got the white eye shadow, and put some on my eye lids. She then got the eye liner, put that on and then mascara. That didn't take long. Only about 10 minutes. It was now 3:00. "Hmm…some lipstick should suffice." She put on some light pink lipstick, with a layer of gloss on top to make my lips shine. I looked in the mirror and was shocked. "Esme come here!" Alice quickly called Esme and she appeared in the room in a second.

Rosalie stood in front of me so Esme wouldn't see. "Tell us what you think of Celeste!" Rosalie moved away and Esme gasped. "Celeste you look so beautiful dear!" I smiled. "Thank you Esme!" "Carlisle, come look at Celeste!" He also appeared in a second. "You look magnificent Celeste!" "Thank you both so much! But give the credit to Alice and Rose. Rosalie did my hair and then Alice did my make up!" "Good job girls!" They got really happy as Esme and Carlisle then left the room. "Time for your nails!" Alice got out a nail filer and filed my nails; rounding the tips. Then she wiped away the dust that formed and got out white nail polish. Then she started to put a coating on my nails and toe nails. I waited for about 3 minutes for it to dry. Then she put another coating on top and closed up the nail polish. We waited again as we let my nails dry.

And when they were, she put clear nail polish on top which made my nails shine. Time was 3:18pm. I waited for them to dry and when I tried to get up she made me sit again. "You're not leaving this room until it's time to walk down the isle!" "Can I see Emmett or Jasper? Please!" She looked at me for a second and smiled. "Ok!" She texted them and then at the door within a minute appeared Emmett and Jasper. Emmett whistled and I laughed. "Hey Celeste! You're gorgeous!" "Thank you Jasper!" I stood up and he gave me a gentle hug followed by Emmett who kissed my cheek. "How's Edward doing?" "He's fine Celeste, don't worry so much!" I laughed a bit. "You nervous?" "Very, I'm very nervous!" "You'll be fine Celeste, I promise you!" I nodded. "Thank you both!" They nodded. "Now don't think about any of this, Edward can't know!"

Alice spoke and they nodded their heads in understanding. Then they quickly left as the time was now 3:30pm. The time kept inching closer and closer to 5pm which was when the wedding ceremony would begin. And as time grew closer, I became more and more nervous. 3:30 passed and it hit 4:00. I stepped out of the room as Alice and Rosalie got their dresses on. When they were done I had to go back in. "Guys it's exactly how I imagined! They look amazing!" "You chose them! I simply went and got them made!" Still they look great!" "Thanks, now come on over and sit! I need to slide your hair comb in!" "Wait can I see it?" "Mhm!" She opened the box and it was lovely! It was obviously a hair comb but it had fur on the end. "It's perfect, thank you!" I sat down and she took it out of the box and slid it in the back of my hair.

"Come on, lets get you into your wedding gown now!" She helped me pull the shirt over my head carefully and I did the rest as she then slid the gown over my head gently. Being careful not to ruin the hair and makeup. After I was in my long extravagant wedding gown, she pulled the strings on the back and then tied it at the bottom. Yes, it was a lace up back. Then I slid the small fur long sleeved jacket on and sat down, as Alice slid on my heels. I stood up and looked in the mirror and I looked just amazing. "Oh wait one more thing! Lift your skirt!" Confused I lifted it and she slid onto my leg my garter. Then she put my veil on and smiled. "Let's get you downstairs to Carlisle!" I slowly walked out of the room. She handed me my bouquet as her and Rose held theirs, and I slowly turned around.

I gripped the rail and slowly walked down the steps as Carlisle then turned around smiling. "Celeste, you're beautiful!" "Thank you Carlisle!" He put out his arm and I took it in mine as he walked me out to the big open back doors. "Are you ready?" "Yes, please don't drop me." "I wouldn't think of it." The music started and we walked out. As we went around and made it to the isle, everything was so lit up and beautiful. Everybody stood up and faced the isle as step by step, Carlisle walked me down, to where Edward stood. Then it started to snow and I smiled. Each step closer I took to Edward, his smile grew wider. When I reached him, Carlisle put my hand in his and kissed my cheek, stepping away afterwards. I now stood in front of Edward, face to face, both of us smiling. Then he whispered, "you're beautiful!" I smiled as he did the same.

On the side with all my "human" friends, I saw not only them, but Maria, Damien, Bella, Jake and the wolf pack. Then the preacher known as Angela's father spoke. "We are gathered here today on this happy and joyous occasion to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it, a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." As he spoke, Edward and I stared into each other's eyes.

"Do you Edward, take Celestia, to be your wedded wife?" "I do!" "And do you Celestia take Edward to be your wedded husband?" "I do!" "Then Edward, please repeat after me. I Edward Cullen, take you Celestia Storm to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live." As he said each line, Edward repeated after him. "And Celestia, may you repeat after me. I Celestia Storm, take you Edward Cullen, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better for worse, for richer for pooer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live." I repeated after him. Then me and E dward were smiling so wide, as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" As it continued to snow, Edward took me in his arms and gave me the most passionate, loving kiss ever. When we turned towards everybody, they all stood up from the front row back, clapping. Girls gathered around and I tossed the bouquet. When I turned around, I saw that Bella caught it and I smiled. Edward knelt down and I wiggled my leg a bit, sliding the garter down to my ankle. He slid it off smiling and tossed it to the crowd, as he stood back up smiling. He leaned in and gave me one more kiss as the crowd ooh'd. We all laughed and smiled. And it continued to snow. Everybody knew where to go after this so they started leaving. Edward put his arm around my waist as we started to leave to. Then we saw a limo parked in front of the house.

The driver was standing outside of it too. On the back of the limo was a big sign that said Just Married! I was so happy. He opened the door for us and we climbed in as the limo driver shut it. Edward put his arm around me and kissed my temple. "You're beautiful!" "Thanks! I chose it all myself including the bridesmaid dresses obviously." They're all beautiful!" "And what made this wedding even better is that it started to snow. And that with all the lights, just made the moment so beautiful!" "I agree, Mrs. Cullen!" I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Now for the reception!" He nodded as I leaned against his side waiting for us to arrive. When we did, the driver parked and came around to open the door for us. Edward climbed out and held out his hand. I took it and he helped me out as the driver shut the door. "What time do you need me back by sir?"

"About 10 should be good." "Ok sir! Congratulations on your marriage by the way." "Thank you!" The driver nodded and got back in the limo and drove away. It continued to snow as he put his arm around my waist while we walked up to the doors. We opened one and as we walked inside everybody cheered and all said congratulations. If I could cry, I definitely would have. Edward smiled as did I as we continued to walk in. Seth shook Edwards hand as he gave me a hug. "Congratulations guys!" "Thank you Seth!" Jake ran up and lifted me off the ground a bit and spun me around. When he sat me down he kissed my cheek. "Congratulations cuz!" "Thanks Jake!" Everybody continued to congratulate us as Esme and Carlisle walked over. "I'm so proud of you guys!" They gave us a hug. "Thanks Esme!" Everybody ate food, danced and laughed. All having fun!

Then the dj announced over the microphone, "and our first dance will be to our newlyweds, Edward and Celeste Cullen!" He put on a slow song as everybody sat down; while Edward and I made our way to the dance floor. I put my hand on his shoulder as his hand took my waist. And the fingers on my right interlaced with his on his left hand. We slowly moved, side to side, and back in forth, going in a circular motion. Pictures snapped as I just noticed that the same exact arch that was at the wedding, was here in the ballroom. "So how you feeling right now, Mrs. Cullen?" "Happy, excited, loved!" He smiled as we slowly came to a stop and he leaned down and kissed me. Everyone got excited as they watched. We continued to dance and when the song ended, everybody clapped. People were eating and laughing as they sat at tables talking with each other.

More music came on and everybody was out on the dance floor. I got to dance with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Damien, Jake, Seth and the other ones of the wolf pack. I was so happy and having fun as I danced crazily on the dance floor with my friends. Edward watched from a distance laughing. When I looked at him I laughed as well and shrugged. He shook his head laughing even more. Jess and Mike were eating along with others. Edward walked over and put his arm around my waist, kissing my cheek. "You're crazy!" He continued to laugh. "And you're just realizing this Edward?" "Apparently!" I laughed as well. Time passed by quickly since we were having fun. Then a guy working here, rolled out a table that had a five layered cake with white icing and flowers going round for design. "Ok it's time for the bride and groom to cut the cake!"

The guy handed us a knife as everybody watched. Me and Edward held it as we cut the first slice and out it on a plate. I grabbed a fork and put a piece of it in his mouth as he did the same to me. Then everybody clapped and whistled. We continued to cut pieces and put them on plates. Then more guys who worked here, that were dressed in suits, came out and served the pieces to everyone at the tables with a fork. Then there was tons of soda. Edward poured the Orange while I poured Coke. He also poured Pepsi while I poured Dr. Pepper. "Ok one table at a time can come get their drinks! That way there is no pushing and shoving!" So everyone came up and got the soda that they wanted and went back to their seats. Me and Edward did the same. It was hard to swallow cake since I was a vampire, not human. So it tasted gross. "How the hell do you eat this?"

He laughed and whispered in my ear. "You get used to it!" He kissed my temple and continued to eat it. "I love you Celeste!" "I love you too Edward!" We gave each other a kiss as his tongue explored my mouth for a minute. He pulled away smiling, as he gave me one more quick kiss. Come 9:30, everybody was getting their pictures taken. But the first few were of me and Edward under the arch. Afterwards we went out to the limo, with well…Emmett following us. "Hey can we take a ride in there, please!" He gave me the puppy dog eyes and I always give into those for some reason. I looked at Edward and he nodded laughing. "Woo!" Rose then came out followed by Alice and Jasper. "The limo driver opened the door and they climbed in. Then we climbed in next. They sat across from me and Edward as the limo driver shut the door. Everybody clapped and waved.

Edward pulled me onto his lap and I squealed, giggling at the same time. They all smiled as he leaned in and gave me another kiss, while I put my hand on the side of his face. For once Jasper didn't say anything. I let his tongue explore my mouth as he then moved to right below my ear. He pulled away and just continued to hold me. When we arrived at the Cullen's house, the limo driver pulled off to the side and got out to open our door. They all exited first followed by Edward then me. Alice and Rosalie pulled me into the house and took me to the bedroom. "Ok Celeste, strip!" Going wide eyed she laughed. "Take off the heels and dress and change into these!" I took the dress and heels then went into mine and Edward's room. I took off the wedding dress and heels and slipped on to a tight fitting dress. It was the skin clinging curve hugging type of dress.

It barely passed my ass. But it was a halter top, and was bright red. I slipped on the heels as Alice knocked on the door. I quickly opened it and she walked in. "Looks cute! Let me help you with your hair!" She took off the veil and pulled out the hair comb. She got the flowers out of my hair and took it down. My hair cascaded down my back as I quickly brushed it out. Then she took off the lip stick, and replaced it with bright red lipstick with new gloss on top. My lips shined a bright red, matching my dress. "Thanks!" "Now go!" I laughed and walked down the steps making Emmett's jaw drop. Rosalie whacked him across the back of his head as Edward who was already changed, held out his hand and pulled me to his side. "Oh don't forget your suitcase guys!" She handed us our suitcase and we took it.

We then walked outside and the limo driver popped the trunk as he took the suitcases and put them in, shutting the trunk lid. Then he opened the door for us and we climbed in as he shut it behind us. Edward pushed me back onto the seat kissing me. My lips, my face and my neck. I pushed him off laughing and sat up. "Where are we going anyway?" "That's a surprise! He kissed my cheek and put his arm around me. Minutes passed and the driver pulled into an airport. He opened the door for us as we got out and shut it. Then he popped the trunk and handed us our suitcases. He then got back in and drove off. We went into an air port and caught a private jet. We walked in it and Edward put the suit cases up top and sat down next to me. "You made me the happiest man in the world, the moment you said yes to marrying me, do you realize that!"

"Yes!" He smiled and just hugged me close to him. The plane ride wasn't long. When it landed, Edward caught a taxi which drove quite a long distance before we got out. When we did, he took my hand in his and guided me towards this boat. He lifted me up and helped me on as he then drove towards an island. "That's Isle Esme!" "It's beautiful!" When we arrived on the island, he parked the boat and got off lifting me into his arms making me squeal with excitement! He carried me inside kissing me the whole way and sat me down. "I'll let you look around!" We sat the suitcases down and I took off my shoes as I walked around. "It's beautiful Edward!" "It's nothing compared to you! You're stunning!" I turned around smiling. "Well thank you! You're handsome!" He laughed a bit and kissed my cheek as we were now at the back doors. He took my hands in his and smiled.

"Do you want to take a dip with me?" I smiled and nodded as he went out to the warm waters waiting for me. I watched as he started to take his shirt off and toss it aside. Then I stripped down and walked out into the clear blue, warm waters, as the moon light lit up the night. As I went up to him he turned around smiling as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Edward, being with you, has never felt so right before. And realizing that the moment we said yes at the altar, that I knew we'd be together forever!" "I love you Celeste!" "I love you too Edward!" And then he took me down into the mystic water of night. 


End file.
